The Forbidden Fortress
by anamiii
Summary: AU Dragon Queen/Outlaw Queen. Regina is a college student majoring in psych with a sex therapy concentration. She has a project that's she's doing on the BDSM community and finds herself at the Forbidden Fortress and becomes Mal's sub. Robin will enter eventually and Regina will be in a relationship with him. This is all consensual but there is a lot of kink in this.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Full disclaimer this is AU in New York. Regina is a college student, 20 not yet at legal drinking age. Robin will eventually show up as this will be OQ, it's going to start off as DQ with possible Outlaw Dragon Queen stuff. It's kink, there's going to be BDSM and a lot of smut so if that's not your cup of tea, this may not be the fic for you. I'm not sure if I'm going to end this on OQ or a threesome with all three of them that's still up in the air and I don't know exactly where this is going to go but I do know that Robin will be joining in at some point and Regina will have a relationship with him. Please review and let me know what you think!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Regina Mills was a sophomore at Sarah Lawrence and had moved up there from her sunny beach house in Florida a year prior. She wasn't a fan of the cold by any means but the proximity to New York City and her sister's apartment was a plus. She was studying psychology and already knew she wanted to focus on sex therapy.

This semester she was taking a class that let her explore some subculture and required you to get immersed into the subculture to follow grasp the psychology behind it. There were way more sexual subcultures than she had anticipated and the list was starting to get overwhelming. So she took the list and went out to find her friends, maybe they could help her narrow something down.

Regina found Emma, Ruby, and Mary Margaret sitting on the grass near a tree and went over to sit with them.

"Hey Gina," Emma said as she spotted the brunette.

"Hi guys," Regina replied sitting down. "I need help."

"With?" Mary Margaret said in passing, too engrossed in her book to lift her eyes.

"This project for my class, we're supposed to pick a subculture and immerse ourselves into it to get the full psychology behind it or something. But there's so many I don't what to do, or where to find any of the people that participate in the subculture." she explained pulling out the list from her bookbag.

Ruby perked up, "Is this a sex thing?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Yes, that is what I'm studying."

"Gimme." Ruby said reaching for the paper. The other two girls had left what they were doing and started to look through it too.

"Oh there's some weird shit on here." Mary Margaret commented.

"Swingers sound fun." Ruby said, "You could totally do that, or Polyamory."

"Where would I possibly do this?"

Ruby scrunched up her nose, "Well you could find people around campus that would be willing to pretend. Who doesn't want an orgy?"

"Ruby that's not going to work, this needs to be authentic. I can't find the psychology of swingers by using horny college students."

Emma was scanning through the document and looked up, "BDSM."

"Bondage? Seriously?" Regina said raising her eyebrow.

"No, listen. I know how you can get into the subculture. There's this place in the city, The Forbidden Fortress, it's like a sex club but not really. They train doms and subs. I'm sure if you go down there and talk to the woman that runs it she may be able to give you something to work with."

"The Forbidden Fortress?" Regina repeated thinking about it, "Yeah maybe I'll go talk to her. I might be able to interview her and some of the other people if they are willing to."

"I can totally see you as a dominatrix, all in leather." Ruby teased winking at Regina.

"Shut up. I'm not going to do anything."

"Why not? I thought you were supposed to submerge into the subculture." Ruby asked.

"I'm not into that… I'll see what I can get out of the interviews and if I need to do something I'll think about it." Regina replied. She glanced over at Mary Margaret who hadn't been paying attention and followed her gaze. "Mar, just go talk to him," she commented when she noticed she had been staring at David again.

"No way. He doesn't even know I exist." Mary countered.

"And he never will if you don't go over there." Emma added.

"I don't know…" Mary started.

Emma cut her off, "Look, Neal's with him. Come on, he can introduce you." They both got up and left leaving Ruby and Regina next to the tree.

"Can I come with you to the sex club?" Ruby asked hopefully.

Regina laughed, "You're insatiable, you get the most sex out of any of us and you're still thirsty?"

"But BDSM sounds cool." Ruby whined.

"How so? Pain? Doesn't sound appealing to me at all. This will be great research though, my professor said to push our comfort zones."

"So why can't I come?"

"Because I can't focus and keep you on lock and key at the same time." Regina teased. "I'll leave a good referral for you though when I'm done."

"Fine…" Ruby conceded. "When are you going to go?"

"I'll call them up after my next class and see when they may have an opening for me to come down and talk." she said, "I better run, I'm going to be late." She got up and ran off in the direction of her class satisfied with at least having the topic for her research picked out.

An hour after her last class ended, Regina found herself on a train heading into the city to meet with Mistress Mal at The Forbidden Fortress. She was told that the building looked like a normal office building and she'd miss it if she wasn't looking for it. That's exactly what she found. She took the elevator up to the 7th floor and walked over to the front desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A perky blonde asked from the desk.

"Uhm hi, I'm Regina Mills. I have an appointment with, uhm, Mistress Mal." she stuttered out, blushing slightly at what the implications behind her sentence may have meant to the girl she was looking at. Whatever she was thinking she didn't show it. She just looked at her computer and smiled back at Regina.

"I'll let her know you're here. Please have a seat."

For a sex club or whatever this was, the place looked oddly professional. It was more or less an office building. She didn't have to wait long, the blonde walked over to her after only a few minutes.

"Ms. Mills, Mistress Mal is ready for you, please follow me." she led her back through the double doors into a hallway that still looked more or less like an office building. Regina was starting to wonder if Emma had her sources right and this wasn't just an accounting firm or something. She walked over to a door and stopped when the blonde turned around. "This is her office, you can go on in. I'll see you at the front desk when you're done." She walked away, leaving Regina behind a closed door.

She wasn't sure if she should just walk in or knock. She figured knocking was probably safer and lightly tapped on the door.

"Come on in, dear." She heard a voice coming from the other side. She sounded sweet, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Regina entered the room to find it was a lot darker than the rest of the office so far. Dark wood, dimmed lighting, this was more so what she had imagined. There was a dark executive desk towards the back and behind it sat a beautiful woman with long flowy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was dressed in a what looked like a blazer over a leather dress. "Uhm, hi I'm Regina…" Regina started to say, stuttering through her words.

Mal watched the young girl, timid, almost scared. She was young that much she knew but she hadn't realized she was this inexperienced. She stood up from her chair walking around her desk and over to the girl. "Mills. Yes, I know who you are. I'm Maleficent, you can call me Mistress Mal. And no, that is not my real name that is the name I go by here. Please, have a seat." she led her over to the couch in her office instead of her desk, figuring making her comfortable would make this easier on the girl. "Now tell me, Regina, what brings you here today?"

"Well, I'm a psychology student at Sarah Lawrence and I'm focusing on sex therapy. I was given an assignment to pick a subculture to submerge into and understand the psychology behind and I picked BDSM." She explained, "A friend of mine mentioned this place so I was just wondering if I could maybe interview you and a couple other people for my project."

"Interviews?" Mal questioned.

"Yes, they wouldn't have to be too long, just enough so I can come up with a psych analysis of the subculture." Regina nodded.

"I see." Mal stated studying Regina for a minute, she had to admit the girl was stunning. "Sweetheart, how would that actually help you to submerge into the subculture as you need to for your project?"

Regina furrowed her brows a little, she hadn't thought of that. "I, uhm well, I don't know. I just I'm not really into this whole thing, so I don't think I can do it."

"Then why'd you pick BDSM?"

"I'm not sure." Regina answered honestly, why did she pick this? Besides the fact that she had an outlet to actually get something.

There was a silence that filled the room as Mal watched Regina. Regina felt like she was scrutinized by the older woman and she squirmed a little in her seat. Mal's lips turned upward slightly. "I'm all for people doing well in their studies and I want to help you out, but not solely interviews." Mal stated.

"Okay." Regina said, not sure where she was going with this.

"Here's the deal, what we do here is fully legal, fully consensual, and it's more or less training."

"Training?"

"Yes, we train people to be dominants and submissives. For doms this is about 6 weeks of guided training before supervised sessions with a submissive that they've been paired with. Subs are usually trained for 4 weeks before being paired with a dom for supervised sessions." She explained. "In order for you to get the full feel of the BDSM world, you need to be in it."

"But.." Regina started to protest feeling her heart start to pound.

"I'm not done." Mal said firmly, causing Regina to stop talking, "1 month, 3 times a week, an hour long session each time. We'll go through the basic training everyone receives and at the end of it I'll sit down for an interview with you so you have everything you need for your paper. Since this is school related I'll wave the fee for the training so this will be free of charge. All you would need to do is provide your own transport." She explained her proposition and watched Regina trying to get a feel of what she was thinking. "You'll understand the psychology behind this much better if you actually try it out for a significant amount of time."

Regina nodded slightly processing what she had just been offered. She was only coming in for an interview and now she was sitting here contemplating practicing BDSM. "What exactly would the training include?"

Mal smiled, she was curious, she could tell that the minute she walked in. Mal got up and walked over to her desk pulling out a binder and bringing it over to Regina. "Before starting out, we'll go through all of this so you're well aware of it, but basically the training is the same for the first four weeks for everyone. The students are subs regardless if you come out of this a dom or a sub; you are a sub during training. Now, your dom will be watching and analyzing if they see you have more dom tendencies the trainings will be altered to fit that better. We start off with obedience exercises, you'll be asked to do mundane things, if you don't you'll be punished. Punishment includes and is not limited to spanking, flogging, standing in a corner, withholding orgasms, etc. Sex is included in the training." She listed looking up at her, "Would you prefer a male dom? I was going to take you on myself seeing as this is probono, but if you would prefer a man that can be arranged."

"Uhm…" Regina stared at her, this was way more information that she had originally thought she was going to get.

"You're not a virgin are you? Because that may complicate things."

"What? No... No, I'm not a virgin." Regina spat out. She wasn't sure if she should be appalled or just shocked at the bluntness from this woman. The same woman that more or less said she was going to have sex with her unless she preferred a man. She wasn't even sure how to answer that. Sure she'd never actually had sex with a woman before but the thought of being a sub for a man she didn't know wasn't that appealing. Especially if the woman in question was sitting next to her.

"Good. Now would you prefer a man?"

Regina shook her head. "I'm not even sure I want to do this."

"Of course sweetie, I'm just giving you information." Mal responded reaching over and patting her cheek. "Now if you do choose to go through with this you will need to sign a good amount of paperwork, confidentiality agreements, consents, etc. and you'll need a safeword. Do you know what a safeword is?"

Regina nodded slightly, "I think so."

"Good, so you know that in a BDSM relationship, the sub ultimately carries all the power. For outsiders it seems like it's the other way around but it's really the sub that has the power. Make sure the safe word is something you'll remember. Cities that mean something are popular options as is Red/Yellow/Green. It's up to you to find something that will work for you." Mal paused to watch Regina, "Is this something you're interested in?"

"Can I think about it?" Regina asked.

"Of course, I do have a pretty jam packed schedule though, but I have an opening tomorrow at 2 PM. I'll keep it open for you. And I'll have Ella give you all the paperwork you need. If you decide to come in we'll have a conversation about everything and then get right into the training. This is completely voluntary on your part, so you are free to stop whenever you want."

"Okay," Regina nodded, "Thank you for meeting with me."

"The pleasure was all mine." Mal smiled, "I hope to see you again, Regina."

Regina nodded and headed out towards the front desk. The blonde behind her smiled and handed her a folder explaining that all the paperwork was inside and to bring it back with her when she came in for her session. Regina walked out holding the folder, dazed. That hadn't gone nearly as she planned, but she was considering taking up Mal's offer. She could try it for a day and then stop if she didn't like it. That was what she said.

Regina got on a train and headed to her sister's apartment deciding to see if she wanted to get dinner and see her niece before heading back to Sarah Lawrence and figuring out what she was going to do about this project.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's the next chapter. This day is going to be split between two chapters because this was getting too long. Some background... the mistresses at the forbidden forest are clearly the queens of darkness but since this is AU I figured that Maleficent and Cruella are not names normal people would have so they're pseudonyms, they have real names that are only used amongst them. Cruella is Vic. Maleficent is Pam (going of her True Blood persona, and picture her as Pam as the dom). Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day Regina had a hard time focusing in class, all she could think about was the stack of papers in her bookbag waiting to be filled out. Should she fill them out and go see what this is really like or should she forget about it and find something else to do her project on? She hadn't told anyone about her meeting with Mistress Mal. Zelena hadn't asked too many questions she was just glad to have her there to take care of baby Robyn for a little bit. When she got back to her dorm room, Emma had already fallen asleep and she left early. She hadn't ran into Ruby or Mary Margaret yet and wasn't sure they would be able to offer any concrete advice.

Her class finished early and she headed out to grab something to eat and go back to her room and figure out if she was going to fill out those papers or not.

Meanwhile, at the Forbidden Fortress, the staff was meeting to discuss their schedules for that day and how each of their students were coming along.

"Darlings, I think I found my new sub." said a blonde woman, she sat around in a tight black and white dress and had a fur shawl draped over her shoulders.

Another woman, of African American decent rolled her eyes, "Vic you always claim you've found your next sub and then something happens and you don't like her anymore."

"It's not my fault, Urs, I find better people, everyone is always requesting Mistress Cruella take them on," she countered.

"Right," Ursula muttered, "Why is it that I'm the only one here that used their real name?"

"Because your name fit right in with the theme we were going for," Mal said as she walked in and took her seat, "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"I've got a couple guys coming in, still trying to figure them out. Nothing out of the ordinary yet, I don't think I see dom qualities there. The young woman I have at four though, she was born to be a dominant. She's trying to get her boyfriend involved somehow, I don't know how that's going to work out." Ursula said looking at her calendar on her phone.

"Well, she can do that on her own time, there's no guarantee we'll pair them together if that is what she's trying to do." Mal replied. "Vic?"

"I've got my sub coming in, darling, keeping her around for a few hours," she piped.

"Dear lord, why do I keep you around?" Mal groaned.

"Everyone loves me," Vic winked at her. "And don't judge, you have an opening that you refused to fill, what is so important at 2:00 that Mistress Mal can't see anyone, Pam?"

"Who said I wasn't seeing anyone?" Mal (Pam) replied.

"You filled it? It's not on the calendar, did you just fill it?" Vic further questioned.

Mal fiddled with her phone, "Not exactly. This young girl came in yesterday, had a lot of questions. She wanted to interview a few people for a school project…"

"You set aside time to interview?" Ursula asked, "Really?"

"Of course not, I offered her a proposition. One month full experience then I'd answer her questions."

"How hot is she, darling?" Vic asked raising an eyebrow.

Mal smirked, "Very."

"And you think she'll show?" Ursula asked.

"I think so. There was something there, that curious bug that got Lacey hooked with Gold when she came around asking questions for the paper. She'll show."

"Gold took Lacey on as a full time sub, are we talking the same arrangement here?"

"No, of course not."

"Alright if you say so."

They continued on with their meeting, Mal went about her day, she had another sub that she was training who she was meeting with earlier in the day.

Regina sat there looking at her watch she had to leave now if she wanted to make it to the Forbidden Fortress by 2:00. She bit her lip debating and then grabbed her bag and the pack of papers and ran out.

As she was heading out, she ran into Ruby, "Hey, where are you off to? I thought you were done with classes for the day."

"Uhm, yeah I am. I.. uhh.." think, Regina, think come up with something, she didn't need to lie, of all her friends Ruby would be the one to not judge but this wasn't something she wanted to tell anyone. Not yet. "Into the city. I got another interview for my project." And with that she ran off. It wasn't a total lie, she would get the interview, just not today.

On the subway into the city, Regina dug out the papers and started to fill them out. They were super detailed she needed to fill out doctor information and everything. The last page was where she needed to fill out a safe word. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She looked around while thinking of what to use. She quickly scribbled 'apple' as her stop got closer and exited the train and walked over to the building. She went up to the 7th floor and stalled a little before taking a breathe and walking up to the front desk.

"Hello again," The receptionist, Ella, said with a smile. "2:00 right?" she asked scanning her calendar. "Do you have your paperwork?"

"Uhm, yeah," Regina muttered pulling out the folder and handing it over.

"Thanks, I'll let her know. Do you want something while you wait?"

"No, thank you," Regina replied as she took a seat. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. She was nervous, but she was also a little excited. She waited about five minutes before Mal walked out to the waiting area.

"Regina," she called. Mal was dressed in a grey skirt suit, if Regina didn't know any better she would have thought she was coming in for a professional meeting. She got up and walked over to her. "I'm glad you came."

"Hi," Regina said as she approached.

"Shall we?" Mal asked and led the way to the back. Regina assumed they were going to her office but Mal turned left and went down another hallway. "We'll be in Room 3, that's the room I usually work in." She opened the door into a room which wasn't what Regina had expected at all. There was another door towards the back and a small cabinet and counter to the side. A couple chairs and a table on the other side and a few hooks on the wall. There wasn't much in the room and it was pretty tiny. "Please sit."

Regina took a seat on one of the chairs as Mal sat down on the other and pulled out a file that looked more like a medical file. Regina peeked over and saw her name was on the tab. She had a file.

Mal opened it up and started to look through it and glanced back over at Regina and smiled, "Your paperwork," she answered Regina's unasked question. "I'm just making sure it's all filled in." She looked through, "Apple? That's your safeword?" she asked.

"Yes, unless that's not right?" Regina replied.

"That's up to you, sweetie. As long as that's a word you'll remember, anything goes. You'll remember apple?"

"I will."

"Good," she finished flipping through the pages and closed the file. "Everything looks like it's in order."

Regina nodded, "What happens now?"

Mal chuckled, "Impatient?"

"No, no of course not." Regina quickly replied shaking her head.

"First off we're going to go over some ground rules and see if there are any hard limits as of now or if you want to figure them out as we go. Then after that, I'll leave and let you change and then we'll move over to the room and get the session going." Mal explained watching the young girl closely.

"This isn't the room?" Regina questioned.

"No sweetie, this room is just here to hold your things while you're in a session and where we'll discuss anything that comes up. The room for the session is a little different." she remarked smirking a little. "So ground rules, you will address me as Mistress or Mistress Mal if you prefer. When answering any question, you'll address me properly. You will not speak out of turn or raise your voice, the only exception being to use your safeword. If you reach your limit and you need to stop, I need you to use your safeword or I will keep going with whatever I have planned. Understood?" She spoke firmly yet gently to make sure Regina understood exactly what she was saying.

"Yes, mistress." Regina immediately answered causing Mal to smile. She was a natural sub, this would be easier than she thought.

"Good girl." Mal cooed before continuing, "For the sessions today I brought you, but from now on you will bring yourself. You'll come to this room and change into the appropriate outfit. You can leave your things in the drawers and then you will go into the session room and wait for me in there. You will not orgasm without permission, you'll do as you're asked and if you disobey any of that, you will be punished. The punishment is up to my discretion." She concluded, "However, we begin this as your chance to state any hard limits. Do you know what a hard limit is?"

Regina shook her head.

"One more rule, use your words. I don't want anything getting lost in translation because you wouldn't say what you meant."

"No, Mistress, I don't know what a hard limit is." Regina replied.

"Very good," Mal smiled. "Hard limits are anything you don't want to try out at all. If there is a certain instrument you're not comfortable with we'll cross it off." She pulled out a piece of paper and passed it over to her. "That's everything we have access to using, if there's anything on there you for sure do not want to try, now is your chance to tell me."

Regina looked through the list and her stomach started to do somersaults. Spanking, paddles, canes, nipple clamps, candle wax, everything was overwhelming. A part of her wanted to end this all right now. "I've never tried any of this, how would I know?" she whispered.

"This isn't a one and done thing of course, throughout the training if there is anything you are not comfortable with, we can add to the hard limit list, but right now I'm just asking for anything you don't even want to try." Mal reiterated. "If there's something that you might want to try, but you're not sure of, we can put a soft limit on it to give it a go and then see."

"Okay," Regina nodded. "Shocking? Is that electric shocks?"

"Yes, they sting a bit."

"I don't want that." Regina said quickly.

"Noted," Mal answered, "Anything else?"

Regina glanced through the list again thinking through it, "Can you put a soft limit on clamps?"

"All types?"

"Well, mainly clit clamps."

"Okay, is that all?"

Regina bit her lip and handed the paper back to Mal, "No anal fisting."

"Alright, I'll make a note of that." She replied and went over to the cabinet pulling out a corset and thong set. "This is for you, this is what you will wear. Wash it however often you want. You don't have to dress in this to come here, you can change here. I'm going to leave you in here to get changed and I'll see you in a few."

Regina sat there for a minute after Mal left processing everything that just happened. She got up and walked over to the table where the corset was and picked it up. "This isn't going to cover much, guess that is partially the point" She muttered to herself, she still couldn't fathom that she just agreed to this. All in the name of research, Regina, now hurry up before she gets back. She told herself as she started to strip and slip into the garments that were left for her. She finished dressing and put her things into the drawer that Mal had pointed out earlier before taking a seat to wait for her.

Mal walked in a couple minutes later, Regina's jaw dropped. She'd gotten rid of the skirt suit from earlier and was standing in front of her in a black leather strapless mini dress and black stiletto thigh high boots. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and it looked like she'd intensified her makeup. Mal stopped a few feet away from her and motioned for her to stand up. Mal gave her a full once over before using her finger to signal she wanted her to turn around. After she was satisfied she walked over to Regina placing a hand on the small of her back and smiled at her. "Perfect, this is going to be fun." She led her towards the door at the other end of the room and opened it to reveal her play room. "Welcome to my playroom. This is where all the sessions will take place. Once you step in, you're giving up all control to me, unless you need to use the safeword. Kapesh?"

Regina nodded looking around the room.

Mal narrowed her eyes slightly and slapped Regina's ass causing her to gasp and look at the blonde woman, "Words."

"Yes, Mistress. I understand." Regina quickly said to avoid anything else. The slap didn't hurt that bad it was more of a shock than pain, but Regina was quickly beginning to realize what she signed up for.

"Good girl." She led her into the room.

The room was a lot bigger than the one they had been in. There was a bed at one end with cuffs coming off all four corners. Various instruments on the walls ranging from whips to canes to paddles. A chest of drawers which contained other toys to be used, and a chair at the other end of the room. In the center there were chains hanging from the ceiling and on the floor there was a small padded stole. The room was dimly lit like Mal's office and ranged in various hues of purple, red and black.

"Alright sweetheart, go kneel on that stole." Mal instructed. She watched Regina pad over to the stole and gingerly kneel down on it before looking over at Mal. "Good, now look forward and place your hands behind your head." She waited until she was in position before walking over to stand in front of her. She bent down and lifted Regina's chin, caressing her skin lightly. "From now on you will change, come in this room and get into this position to wait for me. Okay?"

"Yes, mistress." Regina replied.

"That's my girl." Mal smirked and leaned over to kiss her chastely. Regina closed her eyes for a second getting lost in the sensation of her soft lips. She'd never kissed a woman before, especially not in the current state she was in but she knew this was part of the package. She signed up for this. "I know you were skeptical about the whole idea of pain and pleasure mixing before." Mal said walking over to the the chest looking around for something. Regina couldn't tell what. "I want you to get the full feeling of that before we get into anything else." She said pulling out a couple things and walking over to the wall and pulling off a riding crop.

She placed the things she brought out on the bed and walked over to Regina leading her to a standing position and walking her over to the bed. Mal pulled one of the pillows laying it on the middle of the bed before turning to her new pet. "You are really a sight for sore eyes." She purred taking Regina in. She reached over to run her fingers over Regina's waist and down to her thighs pulling her a little closer. "Relax, this is supposed to be fun." She whispered as she hooked her thumbs into Regina's panties and tugged them down her legs causing Regina to gasp. "Step out of these." Mal ordered smirking slightly as Regina instantly obeyed. "Good girl, now lay down on the bed. On your stomach, over the pillow." She instructed stepping back as Regina moved towards the bed.

Regina gingerly got on and crawled over the pillow to get into the position that Mal had instructed her to get into. She looked over at Mal, when she was in it. to see what else was going to happen.

"A little higher, dear, and reach your arms out above your head towards the headboard." She reached over and cuffed Regina's wrists to the headboard tying her into place. "Perfect."

Regina bit her lip, trying to remain calm. She was now tied to this woman's bed, naked from the waist down, and at her complete mercy, with all sorts of torture devices around her. She wasn't sure what she was thinking when she signed up for this. She took a deep breathe to prepare herself for whatever Mal had planned.

Mal reached over for the vibrator she had pulled out from the drawer and got on the bed. She nudged Regina's legs so she'd spread them for her, smiling when the young girl took her cue without her having to say anything. Definitely a natural submissive. She thought to herself. Sitting back on her heels, she held the vibrator in one hand and gazed upon her latest plaything all tied up in front of her. "How are you doing, sweetie?" She asked.

Regina looked over her shoulder at the blonde sitting between her legs, "I'm okay," she said, "Mistress." She quickly added.

"Good catch," Mal mumbled amused. "Relax, sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you. Not unless you need to be punished, of course, but even then it's nothing lasting." She left the vibrator in her lap and started to caresses Regina's thighs, "There you go, relax." She continued moving upwards, squeezing her ass cheeks and kneading them until she could feel the young girls muscles start to settle down. She slipped one hand between Regina's legs and ran two fingers between her folds. She may have been scared but she was curious. She was already wet, this was good. Mal rubbed her juices around running small circles over her clit, watching her squirm. She reached back for the vibrator and slipped it inside Regina positioning it and attaching the other piece to her clit.

She moved off the bed and slightly moved Regina's legs back into place. "Now you know the rules, no cumming until I say it's okay. You can ask to cum, I may not give permission but you'll need to hold out until I say so. I'm going to turn on the vibrator and use the riding crop on you. Have you ever seen one before?" She asked Regina, moving closer so she could see her face.

Regina nodded, "I used to take horse riding lessons, mistress."

Mal nodded, "Okay, good. This won't be too hard. I'm not trying to hurt you; I'm just going to warm up your flesh. After a while this may sting a little, but it's supposed to be pleasurable." She said softly, cupping Regina's cheek and caressing her slightly, "If this gets too intense for you, you can safe word out. Okay?"

"Yes, mistress."

Mal leaned over and pecked her lips. "Good girl," she cooed and flipped a switch to start the vibrator.

Regina gasped at the sudden vibrations and didn't have time to adjust to that before she felt the first lick from the riding crop. Mal was right this didn't hurt. Mal continued to hit her with the crop alternating cheeks and intensity of her swing. After a couple minutes Regina was squirming. She was so worked up and needed to come, she looked over at Mal, "Mistress, may I cum please?"

"No." Mal responded instantly and continued. She smirked watching as Regina contracted her muscles, digging her face into the pillow in front of her and trying not to moan too loud. "Control it." She said putting the crop away and moving onto the bed to use her hand for the remainder of this. She knew Regina wasn't going to last too long. No one ever did on their first go.

"Please mistress," Regina begged, "I can't hold it much longer."

Mal slapped her ass a couple more times, harder, "Alright go ahead, cum for me." She replied as she kept spanking her while Regina cried out as her orgasm hit her hard. She waited until she'd come down from her high before turning off the vibrator and slipping it out. "How did that feel?"

Regina was trying to catch her breath, she'd never had an orgasm that was so intense before. "Good, mistress… it felt good." She said breathless. Her ass felt warm the last few slaps did sting, but she felt good. This was weird for her, but kind of exhilarating.

Mal grinned, "see, pain can be pleasurable." She moved towards the headboard and untied her wrists. She moved to lean back against the headboard and stared at Regina. "Sit up." She ordered watching Regina instantly sit back on her heels. Mal moved a little so she was closer to the center, she adjusted the pillows so she could lean back and spread her legs enough for Regina to see she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Oral. Now." She commanded.

Regina's face went pale. She had never done this before, she didn't want to screw this up. "I uhm.. I've never…" She stuttered. "I don't know how, mistress." She finally got out.

"You don't?" Mal asked, "Just do whatever you would want, I'll instruct you if something is off." She commented.

Regina hesitated slightly moving closer to the other woman, she dipped her head to Mal's core licking her slightly.

Mal was watching her as she slowly lapped at her juices. This was sweet, she was getting used to it, but there was no way she would get off by this alone. "Okay, suck on my clit." she gasped slightly when she felt her do it, "Yeah just like that. Use your fingers too. It doesn't have to be only tongue."

Regina slowly started to get used to it, giving oral to a woman. She hadn't had it done to her too often but she could imagine what it was like. With Mal's instructions, she soon got a swing of things and had it down.

Mal reached down to tangle her fingers into Regina's hair urging her on. She was moaning getting closer. "That's it, keep going." She gasped out, arching her back. After a few more licks, she was cumming.

Regina sat back afterwards. "Was that okay, mistress?" she asked.

"Very good," Mal replied. "I'm going to let this one slide, but remember there's no talking out of turn."

"I'm sorry, mistress. It won't happen again." Regina replied.

"It better not." Mal stated getting off the bed. "Come," she said walking off towards the middle of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Part 2 of Regina's first session. This picks up right where chapter 2 left off. Enjoy! Robin will be joining a little bit later at the moment it's going to stay DQ._**

* * *

Chapter 3

Mal led Regina to the middle of the room and tied her wrists to the restraints that were dangling from the ceiling. She pulled another restraint down tying one of her feet so she was left to balance on her left foot with her right extended in front of her being pulled up.

"Are you comfortable, dear, or do you need these pulled down a bit?" Mal asked after she finished securing the restraints.

"I'm okay, mistress." Regina replied.

"Good." Mal responded pulling the stole Regina had been kneeling on earlier closer to her. She then moved around to undo the ties on Regina's corset top and removed the article from her body. Leaving Regina naked and tied to her ceiling.

Regina took in a deep breathe to calm herself. She didn't realize she'd end up naked so quickly and was beginning to wonder what the purpose of the outfit actually was. She was watching Mal as she moved around and wondered if she was planning on taking off her clothes at all. Mal hadn't removed anything, she wasn't complaining per say, the outfit was hot and the blonde wasn't wearing any panties but maybe this was part of the deal. She made a mental note to ask her later.

Mal returned a moment later with something in her hand. Regina couldn't tell what it was but she wasn't sure she was going to like it. "Nipple clamps, you did say only the clit ones were on a soft limit." Mal answered Regina's unasked question. She placed the clamps down on the stole and reached out to kneed Regina's boobs. She cupped Regina's face bringing her in for a heated kiss while simultaneously teasing and pulling on her nipples. She broke the kiss and picked up the clamps and slowly put them into place. "You like that?" She purred into Regina's ear.

Regina's eyes were closed from the stimulations her body was going through. "Yes, mistress." She answered.

Mal held Regina's chin between her thumb and forefinger tilting it up a little to look her in the eyes. "No cumming without permission. I will punish you if you do." She said sternly.

"Understood, mistress." Regina whispered, wide eyed.

Mal smirked and pecked her lips, "good girl" she commented and moved to sit down on the stole. She adjusted herself to have a good angle before starting to lick Regina's lower lips. Regina bucked her hips involuntarily causing Mal to laugh, "Patience, dear." She went back to slowly licking her before adding a couple fingers to pump inside her. She moved her attention to Regina's clit running her teeth along it slightly before sucking on it.

Regina gasped, "God." She muttered. She leaned her head back trying not to lose control of her body and cum before she was given permission to do so. Mal wasn't lightening up on her torment either. Regina wasn't sure how much longer she was able to hold out. "Mistress, please.." she gasped, "Can I cum?"

Mal let go of her clit, looking up at her and continuing to pump at a steady speed. She contemplated for a second before smirking slightly, "No. Not yet." Without any warning, she went back to sucking Regina's clit and scissored her fingers inside the quivering girl.

Regina bit her lip trying to think of anything but the feelings surging through her body. She was willing herself to stay strong but the change in Mal's fingers caused her to hit her g-spot at just the right angle pushing her over the edge. She screamed out as her orgasm hit her hard.

Mal continued pumping her fingers until Regina came down from her high knowing she'd gone over. She looked up at her disappointed. "I thought I told you not yet?" she asked tilting her head.

Regina was breathing heavy, Mal knew what she was doing and how to push her buttons just the right way. That orgasm was intense. "I'm sorry, I tried." She offered.

Mal stood up from where she was and cupped Regina's chin. "I hope it was worth it." She whispered and moved to untie Regina's leg before moving over to free her arms.

Regina rubbed her wrists slightly, wondering what this punishment would entail.

"Come along," Mal said moving back to the bed and sitting on the edge of it. "How old did you say you were again?"

"20, mistress." Regina responded standing in front of the blond looking down at the floor. She crossed her arms and legs slightly trying to cover up whatever she could, suddenly feeling shy after pretty much letting the woman do whatever she wanted with her body.

"20." Mal repeated, "That's how many times I'm going to spank you for that little show of disobedience." She explained before patting her lap to signal to the young brunette to lay across.

Regina nodded slightly and got into position. Mal draped one arm over her back and brought her right hand to Regina's ass. She started to rub her ass slightly. "I want you to count, okay? And if it gets too much you can safe word. I'd normally do twice as much, but since you are new, I'm going easy on you," Mal said while rubbing Regina's ass and lower back to calm her slightly. She could feel how tight the girl's muscles had gotten in anticipation and that wouldn't help with the pain she was about to feel.

Mal's words seemed to do the trick and Regina calmed down a little and nodded, "Okay, mistress."

Mal nodded and raised her hand to deliver the first slap to her left cheek. Regina gasped. This was a lot harder than before. but it wasn't too bad. "One." She said. Mal continued alternating cheeks, keeping her focus on her sit spots. By the time she got to the fourteenth blow, Regina's voice was starting to crack. The pain was starting to set in, she could see a difference between this spanking and the one earlier that she had gotten for pleasure.

Mal paused for a moment to give her a chance to breathe, "Are you okay?" she asked, "You can safe word out if it's too much." She added.

Regina shook her head, determined to get through this punishment. "I'm okay, mistress."

"Good girl," Mal cooed and continued, keeping her blows the same intensity.

By the 18th slap, Regina could feel her eyes start to water from the pain. By 20, she was full on bawling. Mal started to rub her ass cheeks after the 20th slap to ease some of the pain.

"There, there. You're okay." She said softly, "You did such a good job, sweetie. I'm so proud of you." She commented. She motioned for Regina to get up and then had her sit on her lap wrapping her arms around the brunette.

Regina accepted the affection and wrapped her arms around the older woman laying her head on Mal's shoulder. She stayed like that until her tears seized. Mal got up and started to rearrange the bed and helped Regina get in tucking her in slightly.

"Take a nap, dear." she stated.

"But.." Regina started, "I can keep going."

"No," Mal replied. "You're emotionally and sexually drained, dear. That was intense. Way more intense than you're used to." She explained. "Now sleep. That's an order, don't make me spank you again."

Regina's eyes widened. "Okay, Mistress." She replied instantly not wanting to relive what she'd just been through.

"Good girl," Mal said leaning over to peck her lips. "I'll come wake you up in about 20 minutes." With that she walked out of the room and started to head to her office.

Before she could make it she ran into Vic and Ursula, both of them in similar states of dress as herself either ready for a session or just finished with one.

"I thought you had a 2:00, Pam, are you already done?" Ursula asked.

"Yeah, she was worn out. Still quite innocent to this whole world." Mal replied.

"Did you at least get her to get you off?" Ursula asked.

"If you didn't, I'd be happy to do the honors, darling." Vic responded, "It's been awhile since I've taken Mistress Mal for a spin." Not hiding how she was blatantly checking out her friend.

Mal laughed, "I'm flattered, dear. Of course I got her to get me off."

"I'll still do you right now." Vic offered, "Plenty of empty beds." She ran a hand up Ursula's back, "We can make it a threesome." She said raising an eyebrow.

Ursula rolled her eyes, "You have a session. Go make do with that."

"But you two are so much better," Vic whined.

"Right, well I've got some paperwork to take care of before I wake up Regina. Go do your job, Cruella." Mal said walking past them to her office.

Mal went into her office, changed back into her suit from earlier and started on her paperwork and nearly forgot she had someone in her playroom. After about 25 minutes she went back over and slowly woke Regina up.

"Regina? Sweetie, it's time to get up." she said.

Regina slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Where am I?" she said slightly disoriented.

"The Forbidden Fortress." Mal responded, "Come on, you need to get dressed and I have some time for a few questions."

Regina realized where she was and the memories of what she'd just done came back. She scrunched her eyes slightly. "Did you change?" She asked, still a little groggy. "Mistress." She quickly added.

Mal laughed, "Yes, dear." She waited until the young girl got out of bed before ushering her back into the side room. Her corset and panties had already been brought in and were sitting on the table next to her clothes she walked in with. Her bag was still in the drawer waiting. "Get dressed and come to my office." She said before walking out and leaving Regina to dress privately.

Regina knocked on her door a few minutes later. She walked in after she heard Mal tell her to come in. She was back in her street clothes with her backpack on her shoulder.

"Please have a seat on the couch, dear, I'll be over in just a moment." Mal said as she was typing on a laptop.

This was all surreal for Regina. She couldn't believe this was the same woman that was dressed in leather and spanking her a half an hour ago. Regina moved over to sit on the couch and instantly shot back up gasping at the sudden pain she got.

Mal looked over when she heard her and laughed slightly, she reached into her desk drawer and took something out and walked over to the couch sitting down on it. "Pull down your pants, dear, and lay across my lap."

Regina's eyes widened. "No, no, no. I'll sit. I wasn't trying to disobey. It just hurt, I'll sit though. Mistress. Please I don't want another spanking." She quickly rambled off.

Mal held her hand up to stop her, "Honey, I'm not going to hit you." She emphasized holding up the bottle of aloe vera she had brought over to the couch with her, "I'm just going to rub this into your skin, it'll help with the soreness."

"Oh," Regina said softly. She ducked her head and fumbled with her pants pulling them down her legs slightly and moving back into the position that had landed her with a sore ass in the first place.

Mal started to rub the lotion into Regina's ass. Regina closed her eyes as the sudden relief started to set in. "Go on and ask your questions, dear." Mal said while continuing to rub in the lotion.

"Okay, mistress," Regina started, "When did you get into BDSM?" She asked.

Mal thought about it for a couple seconds, "I was a little older than you, newly out of college."

"What got you into it? Was it something you always liked?" Regina asked, "Mistress."

Mal smiled a little, "A boyfriend actually. He was the one to introduce me to this world. Opened my eyes."

"Oh," Regina said. Before she could continue, someone opened the door.

"Hey, Pam, I just a call from…" Ursula started when she saw them, "Oh, sorry I thought you were done." Raising an eyebrow.

"Almost. A call?" Mal asked continuing to rub Regina's ass while looking over at the woman in the doorway.

"Stefan can't pick up Lily, do you want me to get her? Take her back to my place while you finish up with your next one?"

"That jackass." Mal muttered, "If you could, that would be great," She added, "Thanks, I owe you."

"No problem." Ursula said, "carry on." She left the room closing the door behind her.

"Sorry about that dear," Mal said as she finished rubbing the lotion into Regina's ass and tugged on her pants to cover her up. "Sit on my lap, sweetie, that way you don't have to make contact with the areas that hurt."

Regina got up and sat back down. She wanted to ask what all that was about but something told her now was not the time or place. Nor was she actually close to this woman to pry. She asked a couple more questions before she had to leave for the day. She didn't leave before scheduling another session though.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Happy holidays! Here's the next installment, Robin isn't introduced in this chapter but he'll be popping into the next one. Thanks for following along. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 4

A couple days later, Regina found herself walking through the halls of The Forbidden Fortress back to Mal's playroom. She changed into her corset and thong and made her way into the room to get into the position Mal had told her to in their last session. She had to wait about 5 minutes before she heard the door open behind her. Regina fought the temptation to turn around, knowing that wasn't part of the deal.

Mal walked in, dressed in a red leather mini dress and black pumps. She smirked at the sight in front of her, "Isn't this a pretty picture." She said sweetly walking over to Regina, her heels hitting the floor on the way over. She slowly walked around her until she was standing right in front of her.

Regina was looking ahead and from this angle she could see just how short Mal's dress was and how toned her legs were. She inhaled sharply waiting for Mal's instructions.

"Up," Mal said and instantly Regina stood up, keeping her arms behind her head. "Arms to your side." Mal added, smiling as she obeyed. "Good girl." She walked around her, letting her hand touch the younger girl's skin ever so slightly. "Are you still sore?" she asked as she ran a finger over Regina's ass, she was still a little pink from their last session but nothing too serious.

"Not really, mistress." Regina responded.

"Very good," Mal said holding out her hand for Regina, "We're going to start with a warm up, get your skin a little a warm." She led her over to the bed and sat down. "Two minutes, won't be nearly as hard as your punishment last time but enough to warm you up." She said patting her lap.

Regina nodded slightly and laid across the older woman's lap. Mal hooked her thumbs into the waistband of Regina's panties and pushed them off. She gently caressed her ass and upper thighs with her right hand while laying her left across Regina's waist.

"Are you ready, sweet girl?" Mal asked softly.

Regina looked over her shoulder and nodded, "Yes, mistress."

Mal nodded and started to slowly spank her ass and upper thighs, varying where she hit. She kept going for two minutes straight; by the end of it, Regina was squirming and moaning. Towards the end, her skin had gotten tender and she felt the sting but it still felt good. Regina wasn't sure what to make of all the feelings she was having. Mal hit her one last time before going back to caressing her skin. "Spread your legs," she said and Regina immediately obeyed spreading them and allowing Mal access to her lower lips.

Mal ran her fingers along her folds and circled her clit. "My, my, you really liked that, didn't you?" she said, "You're absolutely soaked." She pushed three fingers inside of Regina causing her to arch her back a little and slowly worked her up to an orgasm.

Regina knew she was getting closer and she was in a position for immediate punishment if she came without permission, so she held on trying not to get off before she could.

Mal felt Regina's walls starting to tighten, she knew she was getting closer. "Are you getting close, dear?" She asked keeping up her speed.

"Yes, mistress," Regina croaked out along with a moan, "Please?" she asked.

"Please, what?" Mal responded knowing what she was asking.

"Please, can I cum?" Regina asked, "Mistress." adding in. She wasn't quite in the habit yet, but she was getting there.

Mal chuckled, "Yes, dear. You can cum." Mal said granting permission. Regina screamed out as her orgasm hit her, Mal continued pumping her fingers until she came down from her high. She pulled out her fingers and ordered Regina to straddle her lap. Once she was situated Mal held her fingers up to Regina's lips. "Lick," she said and watched as Regina gingerly licked her juices off Mal's fingers, one by one. Mal snaked her hand around into Regina's hair and pulled her forward, planting a deep kiss on her lips.

They broke apart after a minute and Mal ran her fingers down Regina's sides and rested her hands on her hips. "That's how we'll start every session. Get you a little warmed and loosened up. Feels good, right?" She asked tilting her head a little.

Regina nodded blushing slightly, "Yes, mistress."

Mal smirked and looked around, "Let's start with the swing."

They continued for another 30 minutes before Mal left Regina to rest and get dressed. She changed back into her power suit for the day and sat at her desk. Regina knocked after a few minutes, she came in and went over to the couch placing her bag on the floor and looking over at Mal.

"What is it, dear?" Mal asked noticing the girl was still standing.

"Do you have that lotion, mistress?" Regina asked.

Mal smiled a little and nodded, opening up a drawer, "Do you need it?" She said already moving towards the couch without waiting for an answer. Regina had nodded and already stripped down her pants by the time Mal sat down. She asked some of her questions and then got up and left.

This would soon become their routine, but with each session Regina lasted longer and longer. Before she knew it, she was spending the whole time in the room with Mal. They barely had time for questions afterwards, but Regina had gotten plenty of information already.

After one of her sessions the second week, she was pretty sore on her way back to her dorm room at Sarah Lawrence. That paddle had stung way more than she had thought. She was on the subway standing trying to discreetly rub her aching ass cheeks without garnering any attention.

Regina managed to make it back to her room and to her luck, she had it to herself. She went to shower and wrapped a towel around herself going into the kitchen to make herself tea. While she was in the kitchen, her roommates had all gotten back and came into the kitchen.

"Oh la la," she heard Ruby's voice. "Regina's naked and cooking. How delightful."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I'm not naked…"

"If that towel snapped, you would be." Ruby responded going to the fridge.

"Anyone else want tea?" Regina asked looking over at Emma and Mary Margaret who both nodded.

"Where have you been, Regina?" Mary Margaret asked, "You've been MIA a lot lately."

"Oh homework," she said dismissively.

"Homework? You're always heading into the city. That's homework?" Emma asked.

"Yeah… and seeing my niece." She added hoping they'd drop the subject.

"Oh that's right, your sister is in the city. Forgot about that." Emma responded, clearly buying her story. It wasn't like it was a lie. Not fully anyway.

Regina turned back around to grab tea cups standing on her tiptoes to reach for them. Ruby rolled her eyes and walked over, "Move over, short stop, I'll get them." She said she lightly slapped Regina's ass as she got closer, something she'd done plenty of times in the past. It was more of a pat than a slap if she was being honest, but after the session today, her skin was extremely sensitive.

Regina yelped grabbing her ass, "Why would you do that?" She screamed.

The other looked at her with a mixture of confusion and concern. "Regina, that wasn't hard. Or it wasn't meant to be…" Ruby started.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked walking towards her. "You seem off."

The three of them were standing around her with looks of concern in their eyes. Regina wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to hold out and not tell them. They were going to find out, it was just a matter of time.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret said.

"I… uhm…" Regina started, she didn't know how to say it. She had to tell them. "Okay, I'll tell you the truth, but you have to promise me you're not going to judge me because this is for a class."

"Regina, will you spit it out already." Ruby said exasperated, patience wasn't her strongest quality.

"I've been going to the Forbidden Fortress…" she said really quickly and shut her eyes tight.

"Wait," Emma said, "The BDSM club? For interviews right?" She started "or do you mean…"

"Oh my god." Mary Margaret gasped covering her mouth.

"Seriously?" Emma asked.

"I can explain," Regina started jumping slightly when she felt Ruby lift her towel from behind. "Ruby!" she scolded.

"Hot damn," Ruby said raising her eyebrow, "Sweetpea, if you wanted a spanking you just had to ask me, no need to go all the way into the city all the time," she teased.

"I didn't want…" Regina groaned, "I went to speak with the woman in charge and she said she'd give me the full experience so I could write the paper better and then answer my questions. It's research." She said trying harder to convince herself than the others, if she was being completely honest with herself.

"A little extreme for research, Regina, even for you." Mary Margaret commented.

Emma was watching her quizzically, "You're not being taken advantage of are you?"

"No," Regina said immediately, "I'm in full control. She's actually very caring."

"Hold up." Ruby said, "She? You're doing it with a girl?" She asked narrowing her eyes, "I thought you said you were straight."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Naturally, that's all you heard."

"Valid question though," Emma agreed, "Since when are you into girls?"

The three of them had all but forgotten their concern and had moved on to full on curiosity and teasing mode.

"I..I'm not…" Regina groaned, "I don't know. It just happened."

"Do you like it?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know." Regina answered.

"Well, let's find out." Ruby murmured before cupping Regina's cheek and kissing her deeply.

Regina moaned slightly before pushing her friend back, "Ruby, what the fuck?"

"Helping out a friend," Ruby shrugged, "You moaned. Either I'm a really good kisser, which is true, or you've got a thing for the ladies… and the two are not mutually exclusive." She said winking at the brunette turning red in front of her. "Besides, you know I like chicks, so I don't mind at all." she added laughing. The other two girls were trying to hold in their laughter as Regina hid her face slightly.

"Relax, Regina," Mary Margaret said amused, "Ruby is just being Ruby. You know we love you, right?" she asked and waited for Regina to nod, "Good, we'll support you regardless. We just want to make sure you're okay. That's the main thing."

"Right, and I'm a cop… granted just a university cop, but I will happily take this woman for a spin if she tries something she shouldn't on you," Emma added.

Regina laughed, "I'm fine. Honestly, if I wasn't, I'd let you know," she said. The four of them continued to talk and went back to making dinner. Regina went back to put on some clothes and they had a night in with movies and homework.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Happy New Year! Here's the next chapter of this story. I'm still debating on where to take this. OQ will start up in a couple chapters, there's a few more things that are going to happen before then but it will come. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 5

Regina had gone through a long talk with her friends, some of them still worried about what she was doing but letting her do what she needed to. She was back at The Forbidden Fortress and currently straddling her dom's lap with her arms around her neck engaged in a heavy makeout session. They had already gone through a warm up and ended up in this position.

After a few minutes Mal pulled back looking at the eager brunette on her lap. "We're going to do something a little different today," she started caressing Regina's sides before moving her fingers to the zipper on her corset and slowly relieving the girl from the confines of it. "You're going to have to use your safeword today."

Regina's face scrunched up a bit, not quite understanding where Mal was going. She was now straddling the blonde completely naked, a state that she'd found herself in all too often. Truth was Mal had yet to get fully undressed in that room. Sure she chose to not wear panties all the time but she never took off the leather dresses that she came in with.

Mal was studying her face while she spoke, "I'm going to test your limits," she answered the unspoken question she could read across her face. "See how far I can push you. You know your body, so you'll need to safe word out whenever it's too much. Understand?" she asked.

Regina nodded, "Yes, mistress." She stated, "Is it going to hurt?" She asked quietly.

Mal chuckled, "Not this time, sweetie." She said, "It'll be more frustrating than painful." She teased winking at the brunette and motioning for her to stand up. Mal guided Regina towards one of the walls and bound her wrists above her head and ankles to the wall. She ran a hand down her body and smirked when Regina shivered. "Relax," Mal whispered caressing the girl's cheek.

She waited until Regina took a couple deep breathes before explaining what she was going to do. "I'm going to withhold your orgasm."

Regina's scrunched her brows, "What?" not quite understanding.

Mal narrowed her eyes before slapping her clit, "Is that how you address me?"

"Ouch." Regina groaned, "Sorry, mistress."

"That's better." Mal commented. "I'm going to tease you, relentlessly, work you up, until that orgasm is right there within your grasp and then draw back. And then I'm going to do that all over again. Until you can't take it anymore."

Regina's eyes widened at hearing her explain this. She didn't know why, but hearing the words come out of Mal's mouth made her squirm and a rush of warmth went straight to her core. She was turned on from before but now she was even more so. And knowing what Mal had planned, she knew she was going to get that level of frustration Mal was looking for.

"You okay?" Mal asked tilting her head slightly.

"Yes, mistress." Regina responded.

"Good girl," Mal cooed and started to caress Regina's body keeping her eyes on the brunette. She ran her hands over her sides bringing them up to Regina's breasts and squeezing lightly while going in to kiss the girl on the lips.

Mal deepened the kiss while simultaneously pinching Regina's nipples causing the young girl to moan into her mouth. She moved her kisses to Regina's neck slipping one hand down her body towards her clit and rubbing. Slowly teasing her. By the time she had slipped a finger inside, Regina was very vocal and soaked. Mal smirked watching her little play thing squirm. She continued up until the point where she could tell Regina was close and pulled back.

Regina groaned and tried to catch her breath. Mal leaned in and kissed her waiting for her to cool down some before starting to tease her again. This went on for 20 minutes before Regina couldn't take it anymore. She needed to cum, her legs were quivering, she was exhausted from all the teasing. She briefly contemplated cumming without permission but Mal had learned her body so well over the last couple weeks, she knew the signs and was pulling away right when she was about to.

"Apple." Regina gasped when Mal pulled away again.

Mal looked at her amused and cupped her chin. "Very good, my dear." She pecked her cheek and reached behind her pulling out a small vibrator and turning it on before moving it back to Regina's clit causing her to buck against it. "Go on, cum. You've earned it."

She didn't need to be told twice, Regina came hard. The orgasm was more intense than any she'd experienced. When she came down from her high, she wasn't sure she'd be able to hold herself up if it weren't for the restraints. Mal could sense it, she quickly undid the ankle braces and moved to untie her wrists. "Hold onto me if you need to." She said as she let Regina's arms down. Regina immediately grabbed onto Mal's shoulders as her knees went weak. Mal snaked an arm around her waist holding her up. "Can you walk?" she asked.

Regina wasn't sure, "I don't know, Mistress. I can try." She said.

Before she had the chance to, Mal lifted her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed laying her down on top of it. She motioned for her to scoot over and laid down next to her pulling her close. "Sleep."

"You're staying this time, Mistress?" Regina asked furrowing her brows. She'd napped a few times before but each time Mal had left and came back to wake her.

"I don't have anything I need to get done." Mal said dismissively and gave her a stern look. "Sleep."

"Yes, mistress." Regina answered getting comfortable. She laid her head on Mal's chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. After waking up, she got dressed and left. There hadn't been enough time seeing as Mal had another client coming in shortly. Regina left and went to her sister's for the weekend.

Mal had changed into a leather dress with a blazer over top as she finished up some paperwork before her next client came in. When she got the memo that he was here she told Ella to have him come over to her office instead of going to the playroom. They needed to discuss some things.

After a few moments, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in, dear." the door opened and in came a younger guy with brown hair and blue eyes, a little bit of a scruff and a bag slung across his back. "Have a seat, Robin." she said with a smile.

Robin smiled back, "Of course, mistress." he replied as he moved over to the seat across her desk and sat down. "You look nice." he complimented.

"Thank you," Mal answered watching him. She rested her chin on her hand and cleared her throat. "I'm not going to beat around the bush, dear, I think we both know you're not a sub."

Robin straightened up a little and glanced down before looking back up at her, "I'm trying, Mistress, it's just a little hard."

"If that's really what you want to do, we can try another dom…" she started, "But if I'm being honest, I don't think you're going to reach sub standards with anyone."

"Are you kicking me out?" He asked.

"No." she replied. She watched him for a few moments, "Come on dear, let's be honest, you want to be a dom don't you? I see all the signs, in fact I think you'd be excellent at it. But it has to be what you want."

This must have piped an interest, Robin's eyes lit up slightly. "Really? You think so?"

"I do," Mal answered with a slight nod. "And dear, just because we're in here and not the playroom does not mean you don't follow rules. You're getting 15 for not addressing me properly the last few times." She added firmly. "Now, here's the deal. We're going to alter the training, add on a couple more weeks so you can learn how to be a dom. Bear in mind though, you will be abiding by the rules at all times. We will role play when need be, but I'm in charge here. Understand?"

"Yes, mistress." Robin replied.

"Very good, now go get ready, I'll be there shortly." Mal finished off as Robin got up to go to her playroom for the remainder of their session.

Saturday afternoon, Regina had gone into the park with Zelena and Robyn. She was staying with her sister for the weekend and her niece had wanted to go to the park. Regina had decided to give Zelena a little break to rest and took Robyn over to where the ice cream trucks were to get an ice cream.

The little girl walked all of two minutes before reaching up for her aunt to pick her up. Regina laughed and picked her up, carrying her the rest of the way to the ice cream truck. They got their ice cream and started to head back when Regina heard a familiar voice say her name.

"Regina?" Mal said walking over to her holding a little girl's hand. She was dressed much more casually than Regina had ever seen her, in jeans and a t-shirt. "I thought that was you." She said smiling.

"Hi." Regina said, she wasn't sure if the rules had applied but the last thing she wanted to do was say something in front of her niece who would naturally repeat it to her sister.

"Is she yours?" Mal asked motioning to Robyn.

"Oh no, she's my niece." Regina replied, out of the corner of her eye she saw fiery red hair coming towards her. Perfect, her sister had decided to join her at this exact moment.

"Who are you?" The little girl next to Mal piped up.

Regina smiled down, "I'm Regina." she said.

"Are you my mommy's friend?" Lily asked.

"Yes, sweetpea, Regina is a friend of mine," Mal answered putting emphasis on the word friend. By then, Zelena had walked over to them and scooped Robyn into her arms.

"Hi," she said, "Gina, you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Right…" Regina murmured, "This is my sister, Zelena. Z, this is.. Uhm.." she couldn't remember what Mal's real name was and wasn't sure how she should introduce her. Luckily for her, Mal knew exactly what to do in these situations.

She extended a hand towards Zelena, "Pam. Nice to meet you. I've been helping your sister with a school project she's doing."

"Ah, cool." Zelena answered. "Always studying, aren't you?" she added to her sister.

Regina laughed slightly, "Yeah well, one of us has to."

Mal watched the two of them for a moment before interrupting. "I better go, it's my day with Lily. But I'll see you on Monday, Regina." She said slightly rubbing her arm as she walked off with her daughter.

"She seems nice." Zelena said as the three of them walked back over to the picnic area of the park.

"Yeah," Regina agreed, looking over her shoulder at the blonde, "She is."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello lovely readers. I'm so glad you all are liking this. Thank you for staying with me. Here's the next installment. Warning this does get a little dark but as previously stated this is consensual between the adults._**

* * *

Chapter 6

Regina was currently tousled up in a sex swing while Mal was ruthlessly teasing her. Regina had not been allowed to cum at all so far and, truthfully, it had only been ten minutes, but she was dying.

"Please, mistress" She panted out arching her back and curling her toes, "Can I cum?"

"No." Mal said instantly watching the young girl squirm on the swing.

Regina groaned while the blonde continued her torture. She shut her eyes and debated if a punishment was worth it. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last anyway. It had been a while since she was punished. She'd been holding her orgasms quite well lately, she figured what the hell and just let go crying out as her orgasm hit.

Mal continued pumping until she came down from her high stopping when she was done, but keeping her fingers inside. She gave a Regina a look. "Did I say you could cum?" She asked.

Regina bit her lip looking down, "No, mistress."

"And what did you do?"

"I didn't listen." Regina whispered. She suddenly felt like a child being reprimanded by her mother.

"You didn't listen." Mal repeated, "And what happens when you don't listen?" she asked.

"Punishment." Regina mumbled.

"I can't hear you, sweetheart, what was that?"

Regina looked up at Mal under her lashes, "Punishment, mistress." She replied.

"Correct." Mal said and helped Regina down from the swing leading her to the bed. "Bend over."

Regina took a deep breath and bent over placing her palms on the bed, leaving her ass pushed out for Mal.

"Maybe, next time you won't be such a bad girl." Mal said moving over to stand next to Regina, running a hand over her back and ass. "20. Count them."

Mal lifted her hand landing a firm slap to Regina's left buttcheck. Regina gasped at the sudden shock, she was thinking she'd warm her up a little first, "One." she said taking a deep breath in prep for the next blow. Mal hit her again on the right buttcheck with the same force. "Two." Regina said as Mal continued with the same force until she got to twenty. By the fifteenth blow, Regina was squirming and trying to get away from the painful slaps that were being delivered. She forgot how firm her hand was. Mal was usually much softer when the spankings were just for fun.

Mal rubbed Regina's skin for a moment before guiding her back to the swing. "Let's try that again." She said as she helped her up and started to tease her body again. Regina was moaning and squirming in the swing within minutes. The spanking had worked her up more not less and the teasing was causing her body to convulse. Mal started to pump three fingers inside her at a steady pace. Regina was getting more vocal by the minute. The moment she touched her clit, Regina couldn't hold it and came hard.

Mal narrowed her eyes at the young girl. Regina had hers shut but she slowly opened them to see the blonde giving her a look. "Did I give you permission?" Mal asked.

Regina gulped, she didn't know what had happened. Things went so fast, she shook her head slowly. "No, mistress."

"Clearly, that spanking wasn't enough for you." Mal started getting Regina down from the swing. "Back in position." she instructed.

Regina walked back over and bent over the bed. Her ass was still sore from a few moments ago and she wasn't sure how much more she was going to be able to take.

"Maybe 25 will help you obey the rules." Mal purred out as she watched Regina bend over. She moved over next to her and started spanking her with the same force as last time. By the 16th hit, Regina was in tears from the pain.

"Please, mistress," Regina said, "17," she added as she got another spank, "No more." Regina gasped biting her lip. The pain was radiating through her body. Mal didn't stop until she got to twenty five and then immediately started rubbing the young girl's skin to soothe some of the pain.

"You're alright," She said as Regina's sobs started to slow down. "Come on, back to the swing. I think you'll know better this time." She said as she led her back.

Regina was exhausted and could barely hold herself up as they walked let alone hold back an orgasm. She ended up cumming even quicker than she had the last two times. This time Mal wasn't looking so pleased. "I'm sorry, mistress. I'm just so tired."

Mal didn't say anything just helped her down and motioned her to the bed. Regina reluctantly got back in position. She watched Mal move over to the walls of whips and paddles, pulling one of them off the wall and testing it against her hand before coming back over to where Regina was. "Since my hand doesn't seem to be making any difference maybe this will." She said rubbing the paddle over Regina's already red and throbbing ass. "We'll do 20. Count."

Regina took a deep breath as she felt the paddle move away from her skin and screamed out as it made contact again. Her skin was already pretty raw from the spankings earlier and the paddle felt like it had ripped through her body. She leaned down on her forearms. The pain too much to stay upright. "One." She said as the tears gathered in her eyes.

Mal continued at that pace. By the 7th Regina was bawling. Mal hit her again. Regina sobbed, barely saying the "Eight." Mal looked down pausing before raising the paddle and giving Regina another lick. Regina buckled over at this point crying into the sheets under her. "Apple." she hiccuped softly. Mal barely heard her.

"What was that?" Mal asked with a slight concerned look on her face.

Regina regained some composure enough to lift her head a little and repeated, "Apple."

Mal instantly softened up putting the paddle down and moving closer to the brunette. "Come here, honey." She said as she wrapped her arms around the shaking girl holding her tightly as Regina clung onto her and cried against her shoulder. She had never felt this much pain before she couldn't take another moment of it.

Mal rubbed her back, consoling her until her crying stopped a little. She pulled back, and wiped Regina's face slightly before walking over to pick up the robe she had walked in wearing and brought it back helping Regina into it to cover up and then picking up Regina's discarded clothes and handing them to her. She led her out to the adjoining room and gathered the rest of Regina's things.

Regina had calmed down a little and frowned not knowing what was going on. "Uhm, mistress?" she said softly.

Mal turned towards her, "What is it?"

"Are you… are you kicking me out? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to safe word. I just couldn't take it anymore, it hurt so much…" She started rambling.

Mal frowned and shook her head, "No, no. Sweetheart stop. Never apologize for safe wording out. That's what it's there for. I can't tell when you've hit your limit, you can and that's there to let me know so I can stop. Okay? And no I'm not kicking you out. I'm taking you back to my office. I have a tub and a soak will help with the pain." She explained. "You can dress there afterwards instead of coming back here naked and wet." She added.

"Oh…" Regina responded. "Sorry. Mistress."

"Let's go, Regina." Mal said opening the door.

They were walking back when Vic rounded the corner and saw what Mal was in and whistled cutting off shortly when she noticed she wasn't alone. She frowned instead noticing the girl next to her but didn't say anything. Mal opened her office door letting Regina in and went over to her first aid box pulling out a single packet of ibuprofen and getting a glass of water from her cooler.

She handed both to Regina. "Here, take these. If you're allergic to ibuprofen there should be tylenol in there as well. I'm going to draw you a bath. You can leave your things on the couch."

Mal walked into her bathroom and started the water, testing the temperature with her hand she started to fill the tub and turned around to pour in some bubble bath. When the tub was filled enough, she called Regina in.

Regina walked in still wearing Mal's robe. Mal walked over to her and undressed her placing the robe on the sink and holding Regina's hand while she led her over and helped her in. "Is the temperature okay?" She asked.

Regina nodded as she slowly sat down in the water. "It's good. Thank you, mistress."

Mal smiled and leaned over to peck her lips. "Good. Lean back and relax." She said as she started to stand up. She was going to leave when Regina reached out to grab her hand. Mal looked back down at the brunette, "Everything okay?" she asked concerned.

"Please stay." Regina said softly. "Can you get in with me, mistress?" She asked looking up at her with her big brown eyes.

Mal's face softened and she knew she shouldn't do this but she found herself nodding. "Sure." She slipped out of her thong and unzipped the corset she had worn today.

Regina stared at the blonde, this was the first time she'd taken off everything and there was no doubt that she was stunning. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. Mal motioned Regina to move forward as she got in behind her and wrapped her arms around the brunette letting Regina get comfortable against her.

Mal lightly caressed Regina's sides as she held her. "How's school going?"

Regina turned her head slightly to glance at the blonde, "It's going alright. Getting busy."

"And you're project? Are you getting the information you need for that?"

Regina nodded, "Very much so."

"Good, good." Mal said. "For what it's worth, you're a good sub. I think you'll do great in this world if you're actually interested in it."

"You mean I can stay past the four week mark?" Regina asked. "Mistress." She added.

Mal nodded, "Yes, I can find you a dom to pair you with."

"Oh.." Regina said slightly deflated. She wasn't sure why she felt like that but she did, she settled back against Mal's boobs and they stayed pretty quiet tangled in each other's arms in the water for twenty or so minutes.

When the water started to cool down, Mal got up and stepped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around herself before grabbing her bathrobe for Regina to put on. "Come on, dear. You've still got time on the clock. You can lie down on my couch. I'm sure you're still tired."

Regina nodded, walking over to the couch still wearing the bathrobe and lying down. She was out cold within minutes. Mal dried off and changed back into her day clothes before sitting behind her desk to look over somethings.

A few minutes later Ursula came in, she looked over and saw Regina before walking to Mal's desk. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." she said softly.

Mal looked over at her, "What's up?"

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

Mal furrowed her brows, "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes, for drinks with Vic and I. We can make it an orgy," Ursula responded dryly causing Mal to laugh slightly, "It's been a while. Stefan is taking Lily today, right?" she waited for her friend to nod before continuing, "So come out with us. It'll be fun. Besides, Vic and I are starting to worry about you."

"Why are you worried about me?" Mal asked narrowing her eyes.

"For one, sleeping beauty on your couch." Ursula said deadpan.

Mal rolled her eyes, "I'm in the middle of a session."

"Right, come out for drinks tonight. We'll discuss this then. No buts." She said firmly before leaving the room.

Mal went over to Regina after another ten minutes to wake her up. She crouched down next to her and lightly shook her. "Regina? Regina sweetie, wake up." she said leaning over to kiss her forehead. Regina stirred a little slowly opening her eyes. She rubbed them slightly and looked around confused.

"Where am I?" Regina asked.

"In my office, sweetie." Mal responded caressing her hair, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." Regina responded.

"Stay on you stomach, sweetie, I'm going to rub some aloe into your skin." Mal said as she moved lower and lifted the robe past Regina's ass exposing the red angry skin. She slowly rubbed in the aloe, spending a little extra time soothing the girl. She covered her up when she was done and moved back towards the other end of the couch. "Get dressed, sweetie. I'll walk you out when you're done."

Regina got up and nodded, moving over to pick up her clothes and started to get dressed. When she was done, Mal walked her to the front office. She normally didn't do this, but Regina assumed it was to make sure she was able to walk on her own. "Use lotion or oil whenever you need and take more ibuprofen if you're still in pain. I'll have Ella set up your next session a day later."

Regina nodded slightly, "Thank you, mistress," she said. Mal leaned over and pecked Regina's lips. "I'll see you next time," Regina said as she turned around and walked out.

* * *

 _ **Coming up... Mal, Vic and Ursula go out on the town and who knows what else ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm so glad you're all enjoying this little fic. Here's the next chapter, apologies for the delay... real life has been proving to be busy lately. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 7

Mal had texted Ursula and Vic that she would meet them at the club after finishing up some paperwork. She really did need a night out and the girls knew how to have fun. It wasn't like she needed to get home anytime soon, Lily was with her dad tonight and she was had the night to herself. She finished up filing in the files she had open and put them away.

Mal had plenty of clothes at the office, but she needed something that was appropriate for a club but didn't say I'm a dominatrix during the day. She found her black mini dress hiding in the closet and slipped into it draping a cape type coat over her shoulders. Her hair was already curly from earlier in the day and a little more scrunching was just what she needed. She amped up her makeup, giving herself a smokey eye and slipped on a pair of strappy heels before locking up and heading over to the club.

Ursula and Vic were waiting outside for Mal to show up. Ursula was in a green sequins dress that hit her mid thigh with stiletto boots on. Vic was in a black halter dress with a faux fur drape around her shoulders. They were standing off to the right of the door talking. Ursula noticed Mal first.

"It's about time you showed up." She said leaning over to give her a hug when she walked over.

"I had some things to take care of," Mal responded pecking Ursula's cheek before turning to Vic.

Vic had other plans, she cupped Mal's cheeks and planted one on her lips. Mal was caught off guard and instantly reached up to hold Vic's bicep to steady her step, moaning slightly against her lips. Vic broke the kiss with a smirk. "Someone liked that." She teased.

"Shut up." Mal countered, "Can we go in?"

"Sure." Ursula responded amused. They walked in, Vic snaking an arm around Mal's waist.

"Come on, Darlings. I reserved the best table in the house for us." She said as they walked over to the table towards the back with a good view.

After they sat down and ordered their drinks in addition to a round of shots, the other two turned their focus on Mal.

"So?" Ursula stated.

"So what?" Mal replied, trying to play coy.

"You know what, Pam. Come on spill."

Mal rolled her eyes, "There's nothing to spill. I was working, the same way you two do."

"Ah yes, darling, but you see I don't take clients back to my office for a mid session bath and then let them sleep on my couch." Vic responded.

"I take care of my clients. Since when is that a bad thing?" Mal said starting to get pissed off, regretting coming out.

"Sweetie, we're not criticising." Ursula started, she knew letting Mal's inner dragon out wasn't going to be pretty. "Pam, we will support you regardless of what you do, we're just trying to make sure you don't get hurt."

Mal took a deep breath to calm her anger a bit, "Okay, I know." She said, "I'm not doing anything, honestly. It was something she needed at the time. I pushed her too hard."

"That's part of the training, darling. Don't beat yourself up over it." Vic added placing a hand over Mal's, "That's all it was, business?"

Mal looked at her for a second before nodding, "Yes, just business."

"Okay," Vic responded, "Good then I won't feel guilty if I start feeling you up here." she added winking at the other blonde.

Ursula laughed, "You think with your vagina."

"Urs, you are lying if you weren't thinking that seeing her in this little outfit today."

Ursula looked over at Mal, "You look hot. I'll admit that."

"Not your type?" Mal asked.

"You're good in the sack, but no. I like redheads." Ursula stated.

"Of course." Mal replied chuckling slightly.

"More for me then," Vic added.

"What makes you think, you're my type." Mal questioned, raising her brow.

"Type, shmype." Vic said dismissively.

They continued talking and drinking. By the time Mal got home that night, she had effectively gone the whole night without thinking of a certain brunette. It did help that she had her friends there to tease her relentlessly and keep the booze coming. The three of them had been close for years and they always knew their relationship was much more friends with benefits than anything else, seeing as they were all single and made a living having sex with strangers, more or less.

The three of them had all gone back to Mal's place seeing as it was the closest to them and spent the night "researching" as they called it for more techniques. Luckily for them it was a Friday and they weren't due back to work until Monday. Giving them all plenty of time to nurse off the hangovers.

Mid-way through Monday, Mal was in the middle of her session with Robin. He was currently strapped to the bed while she was riding him excruciatingly slow.

"Mistress, please." He groaned.

"Please what?" she said raising a brow.

"Please go faster," he muttered biting his lip. She was torturing him.

Mal smirked, "Now where's the fun in that?"

"God," he groaned and attempted to thrust into her. She had the upper hand seeing as his extremities were bound down and was still holding the riding crop in her hand. She continued at a slow pace.

"Tsk tsk." she said and hit Robin on the nipple with it causing him to moan in pain. "Patience is a virtue."

"So is an orgasm." he muttered.

"What was that?" she asked.

Robin looked into her piercing blue eyes and swallowed, "Nothing, mistress. I'm sorry."

She took pity on him after a few minutes and sped up allowing him to cum before getting off and undoing the cuffs.

"Sit up." She commanded as she sat down on the side of the bed. "Alright, the rest of the session is going to be a little different." she started. "We're roleplaying. You'll get a sense of what it's like to be a dom, a little more hands on."

"You're going to sub for me, Mistress?" he asked suddenly.

"Technically, yes." Mal replied, "Of course, I will be instructing as I see fit. But yes, I will sub for you."

"Sweet." Robin exclaimed sitting up straighter only to mellow down when Mal gave him a look, "Sorry, mistress."

"Ground rules, you'll have access to anything in here. This is a teaching exercise so at the end of the day, I'm still in charge and can tell you to adjust as needed. If at anytime I tell you to stop, you stop. Understood?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Any questions?"

Robin nodded slightly, "Do you have any hard limits?"

Mal gave an impressed look, maybe he was better at this than being a sub, "No I don't. Soft limit on fisting but that's about it."

"Okay, and what's your safe word or are you just using stop?"

"Right…" Mal muttered, "Okay so here's the thing, I'm not going to use stop unless that's out of roleplay and I'm doing so teach. During, my safe word is dragon."

"Dragon, of course." Robin repeated.

"Alright," Mal said, "If that's all, you can dress however you'd like. I'll stay like this, unless you have another preference." She was currently in a leather dress that had gathered up a little around her waist.

"If you don't, taking that off might make it easier." Robin commented.

Mal gave him an amused look, "Okay then." She stood up and turned her back to him. "Unzip me."

Robin got up, sweeping her blond hair over her shoulder and slowly dragging the zipper down her back before helping her get out of the dress leaving her naked in front of him. He kissed her shoulder before moving her hair back.

"Staying like that?" she asked.

"No." Robin replied, "I'm going to go put my jeans on."

Mal nodded as he walked out. He came back a few moments later wearing only his jeans.

"Alright, as of now you have lead." Mal said sitting back slightly watching him.

"Perfect." Robin said walking over to her. "I want you over by the wall first." He said walking her over, "And we're sticking with your rule, no orgasms until I say so." he add winking at her as they got to the wall and he started to bind her wrists and ankles into place. He noticed a ring she had on with a button and lightly touched it. "What's this?"

"Insurance." Mal responded as she moved a little to get comfortable.

"Insurance?" Robin repeated.

"On the off chance you turn out to be a sociopath, I need a way to call security since I'm letting you tie me up and have your way." She explained.

Robin raised his eyebrows, "I'm not… I hope you don't… is that what you think?" He stuttered looking at her.

"Of course not, Robin. If I thought you were a sociopath, I would have gotten rid of you weeks ago. This is protocol. To protect the staff." She said wishing her hands weren't bound, the dom in her wanted to comfort him right now,

but she needed to get back in touch with the sub qualities the ones that had been stuffed down for years.

"Oh, okay." Robin replied, "Let's get started. You can call me sir." He said as he walked over to grab a flogger and a few clamps.

* * *

 _ **I know, I know... I ended on that. Next chapter will pick up exactly where this left off so you'll get to see Sub Mal... or as close to Sub as she'll get.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_As promised, Mal and Robin's session. Hopefully I did this justice... I tried. Let me know what you think! Gina will be back in the next chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 8

Robin walked back over and placed the toys he had brought near by for easy access. He turned back to Mal and lightly caressed her cheek. "You look good tied up." He teased before leaning in and capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

Mal closed her eyes, kissing him back. She let out a soft moan as she slowly let her mind get to a place to just enjoy this and not try to control the situation. She knew she didn't need to worry about anything, but it had been a very long time since the roles had been flipped for her. He ran his hands over her sides, cupping her breasts and giving them a good squeeze before pinching and twisting her nipples causing Mal to arch into his hands and let out a gasp. Robin kissed her again, this time taking her bottom lip into his mouth and biting down lightly.

He broke contact to pick up the nipple clamps he'd brought over and started to get them into place. "Is this okay?" he asked after tightening the clamps down.

Mal nodded, "Yes, sir."

Robin smirked, "Good girl." He reached down between her legs and started to rub her clit watching her squirm. He pulled back almost as fast as he started and reached over for the riding crop and vibrator.

Robin kneeled down in front of Mal to get the vibrator in position, making sure to slowly run a hand over her inner thighs followed by his stubble. He bit down on her clit making her cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain before slipping the vibrator inside and making sure it was secure before turning it on. He stood up as she shut her eyes moaning, he had set it to a higher up setting and she knew she wasn't supposed to cum without permission. Her own rules coming back to haunt her. She kept her eyes closed trying to concentrate.

Robin wasn't planning on making things any easier; he swung the riding crop hitting her on her left breast. Mal gasped in surprise, not expecting more sensation. He moved to the right breast and alternated for a few strokes before moving lower and hitting her on her inner thigh causing her to spread her legs more. Mal's legs were already shaking from the sensations and the vibrator hitting her right in the sweet spot wasn't making this any easier. She had forgotten how hard it was to hold in her orgasm and was squirming trying to close her legs or push the vibrator out.

Robin noticed what she was doing and shook his head slightly, "Tsk, tsk." he said running a hand over her cheek. "What's the matter, too much?" he asked raising a brow. He knew she was about to bust, but he wasn't done yet. "Need to cum?"

Mal bit her lip nodding vigorously. "Yes, sir. Please.. I can't…"

Robin pretended to think for a moment before nodding, "Alright, since you've been so good." he said, he didn't even have to finish speaking before Mal let go crying out as her orgasm hit her. She panted after she came down from her high. Robin was watching her with an amused expression. "You know seeing you come undone like this is really something special," he commented and made no move to turn off the vibrator that was still working on her and causing her to squirm. He wasn't done yet and he wasn't turning that off. Not yet anyway.

He cupped her chin and kissed her deeply before breaking it and flicking the riding crop to land right about her clit. He did it again this time landing on her clit and Mal couldn't keep her control. She was already undone from earlier and the lack of a break from the stimulation caused her to cum again.

She had her eyes shut as her second orgasm washed over her, when she opened them Robin was staring at her. "I only gave permission for one." He stated. He reached down to turn off the vibrator and slipped it out, simultaneously getting down and starting to lick her juices. He reached up to pull on the chain connecting the two nipple clamps giving a firm tug. He continued to lap at her juices before turning his attention to her overly sensitive clit. Before he did anything, he looked up at her. "Don't cum without permission." He commanded and started to suck on her clit. Mal cried out in pleasure. Her legs felt like jello, her clit was too sensitive and her nipples were starting to feel raw. He continued to suck on her clit and slipped two fingers inside her curling them to hit her g-spot. He could feel her walls starting to tighten and looked up to see she biting her lip and squirming to get some relief.

She looked down at him her eyes pretty much pleading as the stimulations were coursing through her body, "Please," she said not able to say anything else before moaning out.

Robin nodded slightly and pumped his fingers harder as she road out another orgasm. He lapped up her juices, cleaning her up slightly before standing and holding his fingers that had been inside her to her lips. She didn't need an explanation, this was something she'd done to all the women that had subbed for her in this room a time or two. An unspoken command saying 'taste yourself'. She opened her mouth as he slipped his fingers inside her mouth and she sucked and licked them clean tasting her salty juices as his fingers slightly pumped inside her mouth.

He ran a hand through her hair watching her until she let go of his fingers with a pop. He then reached down and undid the clamps before leaning down and starting to undo the ties holding her legs and arms in place.

Mal didn't realize how much she was using the ties for support and nearly collapsed into his arms from the lack of energy to keep herself up. Robin chuckled, "One orgasm too many, ay?" he asked. "The one that you had without permission…" he added. He reached down lifting her up into his arms and carrying her towards the bed. Knowing full well that she wasn't going to have the stamina to walk.

She was normally pretty strong and could go for hours, hell, she made a living out of having sex, but she was usually giving the treatment not receiving it and it had been a long time she'd let go of control. She gladly let him carry her over. He sat her down on the bed and sat next to her tapping his lap. She scrunched her eyebrows a little.

"You still need to be punished for that little disobedience earlier." He explained raising a brow. He knew she knew exactly what he was referring to, this is exactly what she would have done too. He did learn from the best.

Mal nodded slightly giving him an amused look before crawling over his lap. She leaned up on her elbows slightly looking over her shoulder at him and giving him a slight nod to let him know to get started. She gasped when she felt the first slap, he had firm hands. Real firm. He continued at the same intensity for 2 minutes, by the end of it she was squirming away from his hand. That wasn't fun at all. Robin rubbed his hand over her ass after he finished to sooth her a little.

She turned back towards him and gave him a look, "That's enough for today." She said letting him know this wasn't roleplay and this was his dom telling him that was it for today. He nodded and continued to rub her ass.

"How'd I do?" He asked.

"Very good." She commented, "You have a good sense of intuition and a very firm hand."

He chuckled at her comment, "You're really red right now, this might be sore for awhile." Running a finger over her anger skin.

She moved so she was sitting up and could look him in the eyes, "Yes it will, but it did the job right?" she asked. He nodded slightly, "One pointer, if you decide to spank your sub for pleasure you can't go that hard. That won't stay pleasurable. It was a good intensity for a punishment. But for pleasure start slow, work it up to a steady pulse that warms up her skin."

Robin nodded, "Okay," he said, "Can we try that next time?"

Mal started to nod slightly before she moved back across his lap, "Try it now."

Robin looked at her confused, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Robin. I'm sure."

He ran his hand over ass, watching her face. "Okay. So slow, like a tap?"

"Exactly," she said, "and slowly build the intensity with each slap."

He nodded and did as she was saying slowly building up the intensity until she was squirming on his lap. He wasn't nearly as close to the firmness he had in his hits earlier but it seemed to be doing what she said it would. He stopped after a few more and looked back for review.

"Good, exactly like that." She said, "That's what you want to get out of her, get her squirming and moaning. That'll indicate she's wet, you can check as you're doing it to make sure she's getting wetter, that means she's liking it. If she's not, you're not giving her pleasure."

Robin nodded and motioned to her ass, "May I?"

Mal nodded parting her legs a little for easier access. He slipped a hand between her legs and ran a couple fingers through her folds. She was soaked.

"God," he mumbled, "You really like this?" he asked.

"Biology, sweetheart. There's nerve endings your stimulating when you spank a girl." she answered, "you were pretty hard when I spanked you too." she added.

Robin chuckled, "You're good at what you do." he said as she sat back up and leaned over and kissed him.

She crawled over to the middle of the bed laying on her back and motioned for him to come over. He slipped out of the clothes he still had on and crawled over her leaning down to kiss her and slipped inside as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was usually on top but this felt like a moment that she should let him have that. They continued for a while before they both came and collapsed on the bed. She moved over to rest her head on his chest and ran a finger through his chest hairs.

Robin ran a finger along her spine and held her close. "Mistress," he said to get her attention, she looked up at him waiting for him to continue. "I always thought you had it easy, getting to call all the shots and what not, but I didn't realize that wasn't exactly all and it was going to be harder than it looked."

She smiled a little and adjusted her position so she was on her stomach next to him and could look him in the eyes. She nodded a little, "A dom has to think about their sub, make sure the sub is okay, they aren't doing anything to harm them, keep them safe, give them pleasure as they want. You have to be in that mindset to think of the other person. Whereas the sub doesn't have to think persay." She said shrugging a little, "they just need to take the pleasure and pain and try to stay within the rules."

Robin turned a little and caressed Mal's back, "I haven't said before, but you are incredible dom. You're really good at what you do and I'm glad I got paired with you." Robin told her before leaning over and pecking her lips.

Mal pecked back, "Thank you." She said, "Before you know it, you'll be doing it just as well."

"Right, so what's next?" He asked.

"A few more sessions like this and then I'll introduce you to a sub I've trained." she answered, "I'm not sure who yet, there's one girl I think will work well but I have to see if she wants to continue."

Robin nodded, "Okay."

"At the moment though, get me my dress." She said as she sat up. He helped her get back into and she turned back towards him. "Unless you need to talk about anything specific, I'll let you get dressed and you can go. Set up your next session with Ella."

"Sure," Robin said, "Thank you again. For this."

"It's my job, Robin." She said, "You're welcome." she added with a wink before walking out of the room with a slight smile on her face and walking back to her office.


	9. Chapter 9

_**This is a short transition chapter, the next one (or possibly the one after depending on how long it gets) Robin and Regina will meet. The wait is almost over! Mwah**_

* * *

Chapter 9

The next day Mal walked into the conference room to find Ursula and Vic already there and conversing, they turned towards her when they heard the door open.

"Morning, sunshine." Ursula said as Mal groaned and got herself a cup of coffee. She wasn't a morning person, they all knew that.

"Darlings, what's on the schedule for today?" Vic asked.

Mal walked over to the table with her cup and day planner and sat down, she winced as her ass touched the seat still sore from her round with Robin the day before. The wince didn't go unnoticed. Both the other women shared a look before looking back at their friend and getting up walking towards her.

"Up." Ursula said.

"What?" Mal asked, not in the mood for games.

"Get up. We know you played sub yesterday and it's been a while. Get up, let me see how bad it is." Ursula explained.

"This isn't necessary," Mal said, she was going to protest more but Vic was already pulling out her chair and helping her up.

"Darling, we're just trying to help." She said as she undid the zipper on her skirt and started to push it down along with her thong.

Mal groaned bending forward to get this over with, "The underwear could have stayed on." She added giving Vic a look.

"Where's the fun in that?" Vic retorted.

Ursula and Vic grimaced as they saw her bruised flesh.

"Pam, what did he use on you?" Ursula asked as she ran a finger over one of the bruises. Nothing serious but she wasn't going to have fun sitting for a couple days.

"Just his hand, why?"

"You have some bruises. Did you use aloe afterwards?"

Mal bit her lip and shook her head, "No."

"I'm going to go get some, stay here." Ursula said as she walked away.

Vic had been gently caressing her ass during the whole ordeal and continued. "You need meds?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Mal said before letting out a gasp, "Victoria!" She exclaimed. The other blonde had slipped two fingers inside her friend and started to gently pump.

"If you don't want meds, Darling, I have another way of getting you endorphins." She replied with a smirk before easily finding Mal's g-spot and giving it a hard rub causing the woman in front of her to let out a deep moan. "There, there, just enjoy it. You know I'm good at this." She added before continuing to stimulate her g-spot.

Mal had to admit that Vic was definitely good at this. There was a reason she had brought her on and this wasn't the first time they'd been in this position. A couple minutes later Ursula walked in and narrowed her eyes.

"Vic, I left you in here to make sure she didn't run off not so you could molest her." She said walking over to the table and putting the ointment on it before bending down to look Mal in the face. She caressed her cheek softly, "Want me to make her stop?"

Mal shook her head, "She already wound me up, let her finish." Vic smirked. "But for fuck's sake, will you go faster." She groaned.

"Absolutely, mistress." Vic replied speeding up her pace.

Mal moaned as the pressure built in her lower abdomen. Vic varied her pace knowing what she was doing as the blonde squirmed in front of her. Ursula just rolled her eyes and sat back. After a couple minutes, Mal cried out as her orgasm hit her, strong enough to cause her to squirt out onto Vic. She panted as she came down from her high. Ursula had moved over to pick up some tissues.

"I didn't know you could squirt." Ursula commented as she brought back the roll and turned towards Vic, "Or did you just do that on purpose?"

"I'll do you later, darling." Vic replied with a wink as she took the tissues to clean up. "Feeling better, Pam?"

Mal nodded slightly. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Ursula picked up the aloe and started to apply it to her skin, "So back to work," she said as she continued to rub it in. "Pam, you're leaving early right?"

"Yes," Mal responded, "Lily gets off early so I'm leaving after my session with Regina."

"Is that the brunette that you fancy?" Vic asked.

"I don't fancy her…" Mal replied narrowing her eyes.

"Of course, darling."

Ursula finished rubbing in the cream and pulled Mal's skirt and underwear back up to cover her. They continued their meeting before parting ways to get the day started.

Meanwhile, back at Sarah Lawrence, Regina was still asleep on the couch in the common room when Mary Margaret and Emma came out of their room to start breakfast. Emma went off into the kitchen while Mary Margaret walked over to Regina.

"Gina?" she said shaking the brunette slightly, "Gina, it's almost 10."

Regina stirred slightly and rubbed her eyes as she slowly woke up.

Mary Margaret looked down at her, "Did you sleep here all night?"

Regina nodded she was about to explain when the door to her room opened and two guys hurried out and left their suite, followed by a barely clothed Ruby walking into the kitchen. Everything suddenly made sense. "Next year, one of you gets to bunk with Ruby." She groaned as she got up and stretched.

Ruby looked over at her and gave her a shrug. "Not all of us have a BDSM dungeon to go to for regular kinky sex," she replied. Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Speaking of," Emma started as she stirred the eggs, "How much longer are you going to go there?"

Regina and Mary Margaret walked over to the island in the kitchen, "Last week technically. Unless I want to continue…" She started, "With someone else."

"Someone else?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, according to the program, she said she could pair me with someone to continue if I wanted to."

"Don't you have enough for your paper?" Mary Margaret asked.

Before Regina could answer Ruby piped in, "Of course she does, but innocent little Regina isn't so innocent anymore. Is she?" She teased.

"I'm not innocent." Regina said through gritted teeth.

"We know you aren't." Ruby replied, "So you like this don't you?"

Regina shrugged. "I like her," she answered as Emma passed her a plate.

That answer got all their attention. "Hold up," Emma started. "You're doing this for the blonde?" she asked.

"I…" Regina started, "I don't know, maybe."

"So ask her out." Ruby said, "You don't need to go there to see her, you know that right?"

"Yeah…" Regina said thinking, "I'll see. Maybe during the last session. I'd rather not ruin it now."

Mary Margaret reached out to hold her hand, "We're here no matter what."

Regina smiled, "Thanks."

Ruby reached over for the plate of bacon, "Now that we've established Regina is into the blonde mistress lady, let's eat."

Later that day, Mal and Regina were in the middle of their session. Regina was bent over a table with a butt plug in, while Mal was using the flogger over her ass and back. She got her warmed up and went over to the drawer pulling out a strap on and slipping it on. She walked back over to Regina and slowly pulled out the plug and slipped a finger inside pumping it.

"How's that feel?" she asked as she used one hand to lube up the strap on.

Regina moaned slightly. "Good, mistress."

Mal slipped her finger out and lined up the strap on with Regina's ass hole. "This is a little bigger than the plug was so take a deep breathe." She said as she started to push the lubed up dildo inside Regina's ass. Regina groaned as she felt her skin stretching. "Just breathe, sweetie." She said slowly pushing the rest of it inside. Waiting a few moments and caressing Regina's back to let her adjust before starting to pump inside her. She reached around after a few minutes to rub her clit and help her reach her orgasm. After Regina came down from her high, she slipped out of her and took off the strap on, leading the young girl over to the bed.

Regina got under the covers, followed by Mal. She cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply, "think that's enough for today." She mumbled. Regina nodded in agreement.

Mal caressed her cheek, "I'll let you rest."

She was about to move when Regina looked at her and said, "Stay. Please." She didn't want her to leave.

"Uhm, alright." Mal knew she didn't need to leave just yet so she laid back down and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"Mistress?" Regina said softly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Mal responded.

Regina looked up at her, "Do dom's get spanked?"

Mal scrunched her eyebrows, "What?"

"I just, I noticed your skin was a little red and I wasn't sure if…"

"Oh…" Mal responded suddenly understanding, "No sweetie, I was actually playing sub for one of my students."

"You were a sub?"

"Playing one. Yes."

"Oh, okay." Regina responded laying her head back down on Mal's chest.

"He's actually the one I want to pair you with if you want to continue." Mal added, she figured she may as well ask. If she didn't, she would need to find someone else.

Regina looked at her again, "Me?"

Mal nodded, "I think it'll be a good fit. And I taught him myself, so it should be familiar."

"But… can't I stay with you?" Regina asked.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie." Mal replied, "This is up to you though. If you don't want to continue, that's totally your call."

Regina nodded slightly, "I'll think about it." She said. They quieted down after that until the end of the session. Regina left and headed off to her sister's place while Mal went off to get her daughter for some quality mother daughter bonding time.

* * *

 _ **P.s. that beginning was for a friend, you know who you are ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks for following along and joining me on this crazy ride. This was a crack idea that somehow turned into a plot... Here's the next installment. Enjoy!  
Thank you to my beta, Temera for being my second set of eyes and sounding board to bounce ideas off of. _**

* * *

Chapter 10

Mal, Ursula, and Vic were in Ursula's kitchen Thursday night; their girls night. Lily was with her dad on Thursdays and the three of them always did something or other. They'd decided a night in was overdue, all three of them had been working longer hours this week for some reason. A night of cooking and girl time was just what the doctor ordered.

Mal was cutting up a cucumber on one side of the kitchen while Ursula was at the stove stirring the meat sauce. Vic was sitting on the counter with a glass of gin, she wasn't much of a cook.

"Pam, darling," Vic drawled, "when is your last session with that hot brunette?"

Mal rolled her eyes, "Tomorrow."

"Is she staying around?" Ursula asked.

"I'm not sure. She wants to stay with me…" Mal replied putting the last of the cucumber in the salad bowl and reaching for her glass of wine.

"Does she?" Vic stated raising an eyebrow and sharing a look with Ursula.

"You know, sweetie, if you wanted to... you could." Ursula offered, covering up the pot, setting the timer, and bringing the heat down to a simmer.

Mal shook her head, "I gave that up when Lily was born."

"Lily isn't going to know anything is out of the ordinary, darling." Vic said hopping off the counter and moving into the living room with the other two. "And you didn't exactly give it up…"

Mal glared at her, "That's work."

"Is it not pleasurable?" Vic countered, returning her look.

"What she's trying to get at is ... actually, I don't know what she's saying," Ursula started to say giving a confused look to Vic before turning her gaze to Mal, "Regardless, Pam, a relationship doesn't have to be a dom/sub bond. You know that right?"

Mal nodded a little, "I'm not ready for that. Can we drop this?" she quietly muttered.

The other two shared a look and sat on either side of her, "Of course, darling."

"Dinner should be ready in another 20 minutes, you want to watch TV until then?" Ursula asked, reaching for the remote and turning it on before getting an answer. The three of them settled into the couch, snuggled together until the timer went off signaling that dinner was ready. They got the table set and ate. After dinner, they were clearing off the table. Mal was still in the kitchen putting away the leftovers, while Vic and Ursula were in the dining area.

"Vic, you never did show me how you made her squirt like that," Ursula commented.

"I can show you right now, darling." Vic replied, "Pamela." She called out for Mal who came back out with a suspicious look on her face.

"What?"

"Strip, darling." Vic said nonchalantly as though this was something that was completely normal. For her it was, Victoria was always very blunt.

"Excuse me?" Mal folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm going to show Ursula how to make you squirt… well, technically, make anyone squirt. I'll show you too. On Ursula." She replied.

"You can't be serious."

"Pam, come on. You get an orgasm out of it…" Ursula added.

Mal rolled her eyes. She shouldn't be agreeing to this, but she had to admit that was one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever had. No one had gotten her to squirt before and it wouldn't hurt knowing how to do it. She walked over to the two of them undoing her jeans and pushing them down before bending over the table. "Give me a pillow," she demanded. Vic got her one and she got comfortable.

"Perfect." Vic murmured. She stood behind her, slowly caressing her lower back and ass, turning her head to look at Ursula while continuing to caress Pam. "Alright, darling, you want to get her bent over like this, because you'll get a better angle at her g-spot without risking carpal tunnel."

Ursula scoffed amused, "go on."

Vic ran a couple fingers through Mal's folds, giving her clit a hard rub in the process, "She's already wet; this will easy," she mumbled. "Two fingers, slip them in like this," she slid her fingers inside Mal with ease, "And you want to find her g-spot." She ran her fingers along Mal's walls watching the blonde in front of her until she shuttered. "There she is," Vic smirked. "And ideally you want to vary the pressure and thrusts, get her to the edge, pull back, until she really can't take it anymore and then speed up. As fast as you can, you'll have her squirting in no time," as she explained she was working Mal up who was moaning from the stimulation beneath her and not listening to anything she said, until she felt Vic's fingers vacate her vagina without any release.

"Hey!" Mal protested looking over her shoulder, "I wasn't finished."

"Darling, of course not," Vic started licking her fingers clean. "God, you still taste amazing, Ursula is going to get you off." She stepped aside letting Ursula get closer to their friend. "Go on, darling."

Ursula slipped two fingers inside Mal, moving them around looking for her g-spot, before she could, Vic gotten closer slipping her own fingers inside Mal guiding Ursula's to her g-spot. Mal groaned at the sudden feeling of being stretched. "You've gotten tight," Ursula moaned as she worked her up watching her moan and squirm.

By then, Vic had slipped her fingers out and was standing behind Ursula kissing her neck. "If you're doing this with a sub, it's also the perfect angle to simultaneously spank her."

"Like this?" Ursula purred as she slapped Mal's left butt cheek. Vic had already started unbuttoning Ursula's shirt and pushing off her pants, working Urs up while she had Mal squirming at her fingertips.

"Exactly like that. Go faster, darling, she's not going to last much longer," she added knowingly.

She was right, after a few minutes, Mal was screaming out as her orgasm hit her, squirting all over Ursula's thigh, which luckily was bare seeing as Vic had nearly undressed her completely. She had been warming her up and guided her to bend down over the table to give her the same treatment. Mal had taken a few minutes to regain her breath before straightening up and insisting she get to take over. Vic had another idea in mind, she continued on Urs while Mal moved further back to get Vic off. The two of them cumming within minutes of each other. The three of them were exhausted and knew they weren't getting back to their own places that night. They found themselves wrapped up in each other's arms in Ursula's bed; a similar state they often found themselves in. There was no doubt that they loved each other and would do whatever was necessary to make sure the other was happy.

A couple days later, Regina woke up anxious. Today was the day, her last session, and her last chance at possibly asking Mal out. She wasn't sure what she was thinking and if she should even go through with it. She did know that she had developed feelings for the blonde, maybe it was all the hormones, but would it be so horrible to be with someone that got her off the way she did. Daniel had been nice, but he wasn't the greatest in the sack. They had parted a year before when he went off to law school. She hadn't been a casual dater so she had stayed single for most of the year. That is until she agreed to have sex with a stranger for a month while she tortured her. This whole ordeal had been so foreign to the young brunette, but she found herself addicted to it. To her. She was addicted to her mistress and didn't want this to end.

She went to her classes, barely being able to keep up considering her mind was focused elsewhere. At 2:00, she headed to catch a train into the city for her session.

Her session had been going relatively similar to the rest, but she couldn't help notice how Mal had been going significantly easier on her. She was currently bent over the bed while Mal was slowly pumping her fingers inside her making sure to hit her g-spot with every thrust. She was squirming on the bed, fisting the sheets beneath her as Mal continued her slow torture, slipping in a slap or two every now and then. She hadn't been fully spanked yet, but the few slaps here and there had started to turn her pink. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last and turned towards Mal with a pleading look on her face.

Mal had learned to read her body well enough to know that she was at her end and speed up her pace significantly, nodding slightly at the brunette letting her know she could let go whenever she was ready. It didn't take long and, just as Vic had shown her before, Regina had squirted out as she came.

She was panting as she came down from her high and looked back at Mal red faced. She felt herself ejaculate, that was intense, but the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment suddenly crossed her face.

Mal smirked leaning over to kiss her lips. "That was hot," she winked at the young girl and instructed her to get on the middle of the bed.

Regina obeyed moving up then lifting her arms, assuming she was about to tie her down as she usually did, but Mal just observed her for a moment before slowly stripping out of of the dress she was still wearing. Regina watched her curiously, she'd only seen her fully naked once before - while they were in the tub.

Mal wasn't the type to get completely nude while she was in a session, unless of course she was role playing a sub in which case she did allow it, but this was Regina's last session and she had always gone softer at the end. For some reason she felt the need for full skin to skin contact. She slipped out of her dress and crawled over the brunette. Leaning on one arm, she used the other to caress her cheek. "You're beautiful."

Regina smiled a little, ducking her head. She still had her arms above her head but she realized she didn't need to keep them there. Mal didn't show any intentions of tying her up this time. She wanted to touch her. "Mistress?" Regina whispered, they were so close she didn't need to talk any louder.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mal ran a finger over her lips.

"Can I touch you?" Regina bit her lip looking up into baby blue eyes that had intensified in their color over the last hour.

Mal smirked slightly and dipped her head kissing the side of Regina's mouth, "Yes, you can," she answered before adding, "and you have permission to cum whenever you need to, you don't have to ask."

Regina nodded slightly bringing her arms in and reaching up to lightly caresses Mal's sides. She had touched her before, she'd tangled her fingers in her hair multiple times and she had given her oral so it wasn't that she hadn't touched her. She just hadn't touched her bare skin above the belt. Not with her hands. She lightly traced a finger underneath the curve of her breasts and shivered a little. She was soft and warm to the touch.

Mal watched Regina's face as she was focused on her body drinking her in. She was sweet, still very innocent to the whole ordeal. She gasped softly as she felt her delicate finger circle her nipple. Regina's touch was soft and gentle, way more so than anyone else she'd ever been with. She wasn't used to this. She wasn't sure how to react, so she did what she knew best and dipped her head down to capture the brunette's lips in a deep kiss. Slipping a hand between them to squeeze her breast and pinch her nipple before moving it lower to circle her clit.

Regina wrapped one arm around Mal's back for support and used the other to fondle the nipple she was still holding. She lightly squeezed her breast and watched as Mal broke the kiss to look into her eyes. She kept eye contact as she moved to kiss the swell of her breast moving lower until she could take a nipple into her mouth and sucked on it, lightly running her teeth across.

Mal shifted herself, so she was straddling one of Regina's thighs, allowing her to rub herself against her, while simultaneously encouraging Regina to grind against hers. This freed up her hand to explore the brunette's body one last time.

To the outsider looking in, they were very intimate, almost as if they were making love not just fucking after a BDSM session. This was a lot slower than Regina had ever had with Mal and she wasn't complaining. She was allowed to fully enjoy her body and she didn't want that to end. Both women slowly worked themselves closer to the edge and toppled over as their orgasms hit. Mal rolled off Regina wrapping an arm around her as the brunette moved to lie her head on Mal's shoulder. She placed a hand over Mal's stomach drawing circles with her finger as her breathing returned to normal.

Mal looked down at the young girl, "Alright honey, I'm going to let you get dressed. Come to my office afterwards and you can ask whatever questions you haven't had a chance to, yet."

Regina nodded slightly, "Thank you."

"Always," Mal got up and slipped her dress back on before walking out and heading back to her office. _What are you doing? That wasn't protocol, that was actually kind of nice_. She scolded herself as she got back to the room. She quickly changed back into her suit from earlier and sat behind her desk to occupy her mind with anything, but the brunette that would be walking in any moment.

Regina waited a few minutes to regain some strength before getting up and gathering her discarded clothes. She went back into the holding room and slipped on the dress she had worn into the place earlier and grabbed her bag.

She walked towards Mal's office, before she could get to the door she crossed paths with two women dressed in outfits similar to what Mal would wear to their sessions, yet unique in their own ways. _They must be the other mistresses here_ , Regina thought to herself. She ducked her head a little and waited for them to pass, but the two of them saw her and exchanged a look.

"Well, well, look who we have here," Vic practically purred giving her a once over and causing a chill to go through Regina's spine.

"You must be Regina," Ursula smiled, she was much more cordial than her counterpart. "About to head out?"

Regina shook her head slightly, "I.. um.. I was.. I was going to Mistress Mal's office. To uh.. to finish my project," she stuttered out. She wasn't sure why she was nervous all of a sudden, but the two of them were definitely overbearing, whether they tried or they didn't.

"Oh that's right, how's that going? Is she giving you everything you need?" Ursula asked. Vic was still watching her, more like undressing her with her eyes.

Regina nodded, "she's been great."

At that point, the door to Mal's office opened and the blonde walked out giving her friends a glare. She glanced at Regina briefly before turning to the other two, "Regina inside, now." She instructed as the brunette quickly scrambled inside the office. Mal closed the door behind her and regarded her friends. "What were you doing?"

"Just asking how she's doing," Ursula replied raising her eyebrow. "The way she said you've been great says so much."

"I agree, darling, the little one is definitely infatuated. Might be a good idea to ask her out."

"I'm not having this discussion right now," Mal muttered. "I told you I'm fine."

"It's your call, Pam," Ursula shrugged, "Come on, we've got work to do."

Mal pinched the bridge of her nose taking a deep breathe and walking into her office to find Regina waiting by the couch. "Sweetie, you can sit."

"Actually," Regina started, "I, uhm, can you.. Uhm." She wasn't sure how to say this and was turning red just at the thought of asking.

"Can I what?"

"Can you spank me? For old times sake," she whispered, barely audible, but enough for Mal to hear.

Mal smirked and watched her squirm for a moment, "Of course." She walked over to her desk to pull out her aloe for afterwards and walked towards the couch, "The girl that didn't believe pain could be pleasurable asking for a spanking, I'm so proud," she teased as she sat down and patted her thigh. Regina was in a dress, so all she had to do was lift it.

Regina laid down across Mal's lap, "I changed my mind. Pain can be plenty pleasurable. Mistress."

"Good girl," Mal cooed as she lifted her dress and saw she wasn't wearing panties, "Someone's prepared," she mumbled and ran a hand over her ass.

She started off slow and increased the pressure with each slap, alternating between cheeks until Regina was squirming on her lap and her ass was nice and red. She was about to stop when the brunette turned to look at her and shook her head. Mal furrowed her brows and gave her a confused look.

"More, please, Mistress," Regina clarified.

"More?" Mal repeated, "Are you sure?"

Regina nodded, "And harder, if you can."

"Harder?" Mal raised a brow, she knew how hard she was going anything more would push her into punishment territory real quick. "Regina what's going on?"

"I just…" Regina bit her lip looking down and sighing, "I want to remember this."

Realization struck Mal, she was getting nostalgic, "Oh honey, I don't need to bruise you and leave you unable to sit for you to remember this." She was absently rubbing the young girl's red ass while speaking, "besides you're going to stay red for a couple days at least and the memories aren't going to fade."

"I guess."

"I know," Mal emphasized, "How about this, I'll give you a few more and then call it quits? Any more than that and you'll start bruising."

Regina nodded in agreement; she already felt the sting, there really wasn't a point to pushing herself past what she could take. She had to give it to Mal, she knew what she was doing. She shut her eyes and bit her lip as she felt the last few slaps, harder than before, but she had requested it. But it was over almost as quick as she started and she felt the cool aloe hit her skin a moment later, followed by a soft hand to soothe away the ache.

"Spread your legs, sweetie," Mal said as she continued to rub in the lotion. Regina immediately obeyed spreading her legs and giving Mal access. She ran a couple fingers through her folds, smirking at how soaked she had gotten again, before slipping in three fingers and working the young girl to another orgasm. When she came down from her high, Mal slipped her fingers out and motioned for Regina to get up and sit on her lap. They had on countless times ended up in this position to allow Regina a little more comfort from the ache of the spankings. Mal licked her fingers clean and rested her arms around Regina's waist.

Regina had an arm loosely wrapped around Mal's neck, with her other hand on her lap. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Mal smiled. "So, what questions do you have left?"

"Right," Regina mumbled reaching for her tape recorder and turning it on, "Not too many, how does someone know if they like this lifestyle or they want to participate in it regularly, if they've never tried?"

"They don't," Mal was lightly caressing Regina's side. "You have to try it, see if the reality lives up to the fantasy. Sometimes the reality is better, sometimes it's not. It depends on the person," she explained. "Look at yourself, a month ago you thought this was disturbing and now you're asking for it. You have to try it."

Regina turned red at her last sentence. It was true she was addicted. She asked a few more questions for her project before deciding that was enough and turning off her recorder. She didn't move off her lap though, there was something else she wanted to ask; she just wasn't sure how.

"Everything okay?" Mal asked after noticing how tense Regina had gotten.

"I, uhm, yeah.. I just …" Regina stumbled to find the right words, "Would you.. Maybe… want to grab a drink with me sometime?"

Mal looked at her amused, "A drink? I thought you weren't old enough to drink… legally."

"Oh… right, well, I'll be 21 in a few months, but maybe dinner then?"

"Like a date?"

Regina nodded slightly, "Yes."

Mal reached for Regina's hand that was on her lap and laced her fingers with the young girl's, "Sweetie, you don't want to date me." She watched as a look of confusion crossed the girl's face, she continued, "You've got hormones coursing through you, oxytocin specifically, which is causing you to think you want to date me. Honey, I've given countless orgasms the last month. It's natural to think you have feelings for me, but trust me you don't want to date me."

"But.. it's not just hormones. I like you. A lot."

"I'm sure you do," Mal rubbed the back of Regina's hand with her thumb. "I have way too much baggage for you; you're better off."

"Shouldn't I get to decide that?" Regina protested.

"Yes, absolutely. The answer is still no." Mal had set her foot down, she wasn't sure why she was being so stubborn about this, truthfully. "Now, before you go, I did want to ask you what your intentions were for the future."

"The future?"

"Your future here, I have a dom that's ready and I honestly think it will be a good fit, but this is your decision."

"When do you need an answer?" Regina asked, she was trying to hold it together. She was just rejected by someone she thought felt the same way, but she was clearly mistaken.

"Monday." Mal lifted Regina's chin so she could look her in the eyes, "I know this is a lot, and I'm sorry you didn't get the answer you wanted it's really got nothing to do with you. Someone is going to be very lucky to have you. I have a lot of .. personal baggage and I can't, okay?" She waited for Regina to nod slightly before continuing, "Robin is really good; he's learned a lot from me. I'm assuming you're still into men."

Regina scoffed, "Yes, men are fine. I'll call the office by Monday." She didn't want to continue this conversation. The truth was she wanted to crawl into bed with ice cream to soothe the ache that had settled deep inside. "Thank you for everything, I truly appreciate it."

Mal nodded as she watched her get up and gather her things. Regina grabbed her things and stuck out her hand to Mal, a handshake was formal. Very formal, considering just an hour ago they were tangled in each other's arms naked, but it seemed appropriate. She shook her hand and walked out willing herself not to let her emotions get the better of her until she got back to her dorm room.


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: Thank you all for the reviews! I know, I know. It was so hard to write that ending, my babies.. it hurt. Here's a short transition chapter for the next part. Thanks for staying with me. And thank you to my beta for her speedy turn around on these.**_

* * *

Chapter 11

The train ride back to Sarah Lawrence had seemed longer than normal and all Regina wanted to do was crawl into bed. _How stupid could you be? Of course she wouldn't have liked you in that way,_ she admonished herself frowning. This hurt more than she thought it would. She walked up to the door to unlock it and she could hear that her roommates were back from classes. She unlocked it and prayed she could beeline to her room without anyone seeing. No such luck.

Mary Margaret saw her from the kitchen, "Hey Gina, I'm making dinner, do you…" she didn't get a chance to finish before Regina ran to her room and shut the door behind her. Mary Margaret shared a worried look with the other two and dropped what she was doing to walk over to the room.

Regina had held back the tears that had been threatening to come out far too long and she couldn't do it anymore. She didn't want her friends to see, so she ran. Ran into her room and was currently laying on top of her bed with her face smooshed in the pillow as the tears finally trickled down her face and the feelings of heartbreak hit her in a powerful blow.

The girls stood on the other side of the door debating if they should go in. Ruby being the first to walk through the door and walking over to crouch in front of Regina, after they saw the state she was in. Mary Margaret sat on the edge towards the foot of the bed while Emma stood behind it. They all had concerned expressions on their face; they had never seen her like this. She was pretty upset when she broke up with Daniel, but that hadn't been this bad.

"Hey, hot stuff," Ruby started trying to get her to look up at them, "Are you okay?"

"Regina, are you hurt?" Emma asked, "Need me to beat someone up?"

"Emma, that's hardly what she needs right now," Mary Margaret hissed, "Gina, what happened? Can we do anything?"

Regina wiped her face of the tears, she was embarrassed for having broken down like this, with an audience no less, but these were her friends. The people she trusted with almost anything. She could trust them. And maybe talking through things would help. She turned over and sat up a bit, accepting a tissue from Emma and blowing her nose slightly.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to worry you," she started. Mary Margaret had already reached for one of her hands and had it cradled in her own. "It's stupid…"

"Nothing's stupid, Regina," Mary Margaret emphasized.

"You're not physically hurt, right?" Emma asked, she was concerned regardless, but she was about to torture someone if they had hurt anyone she cared about.

Regina shook her head, "Just my ego I guess." She shrugged a little, "I asked her out, she said no. I don't know why I'm crying."

"Oh god," Ruby started, "Baby doll, you're heartbroken."

"I'm not… what?" Regina asked furrowing her brows.

"You fell in love, I can see it all over you. This is a bit wack seeing as she literally beat you for a month, but clearly there was something else there," Ruby exclaimed.

"She didn't beat me…" Regina hissed.

Ruby laughed, "Easy, tiger. That was a partial joke. Now what are you going to do? You're not just going to take a no are you?"

"What can I possibly do? She said no. And then she brought up setting me up with someone else."

"So do it," Emma piped in.

"What?" Regina scrunched her nose.

"Emma might be onto something," Mary Margaret commented.

"Make her jealous, hot stuff," Ruby added.

"Exactly," Emma nodded.

Ruby sat down on the bed next to Regina, "And when she is all jealous and turned on, invite her in. Threesome," she waggled her eyebrows at her.

"Oh my god," Regina murmured.

"Maybe not as insane as Ruby," Mary Margaret started, "but what would it hurt? Show her what she's missing."

Regina bit her lip thinking for a minute. It was an interesting thought though. She had to admit that. But did she really want to pimp herself out to make someone jealous? She had a few days to think about this.

"I'm going to get us booze, we're drinking tonight," Ruby announced leaping off the bed before staring down Emma, "I'm 21 it's legal. I always forget with the PoPo."

Emma rolled her eyes at her, "Get whiskey."

"You got it, boss," Ruby left the room leaving the other three.

"Are you going to do it?" Mary Margaret asked Regina.

"I don't know," Regina replied, "I mean, isn't it a little juvenile?"

Emma took the space Ruby had just left, "Sure, but you're a college student. If you're not juvenile now, when will you be?"

"Maybe the booze will help make up my mind." The three of them started laughing. Regina had gotten up to go clean up a bit before the night of drinking commenced.

Meanwhile, back at the Forbidden Fortress after Regina had left, Mal stayed on her couch for a moment her head in her hands and eyes shut. She had to do it. She couldn't accept that offer, not only wasn't it professional, but that innocent girl did not deserve to be thrown into her life's baggage.

A few moments later she heard a knock on her door and she sat up a little straighter, "Come in."

Vic walked in, dressed ready for a session but with a concerned look on her face as she walked towards Mal. "Hey," she said as she sat down next to her.

"Hi," Mal raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to be with a client?"

"He's changing," Vic studied her friend's face for a moment, "I did see a certain brunette run past me as I was bringing him in, ready to burst into tears. Everything okay?"

A look crossed Mal's face ever so briefly before she shook it off and nodded. Vic wasn't sure what that look was, but she had seen something there. "Everything's fine."

"What happened, Pam?" Clearly not buying it.

Mal rolled her eyes, she could never keep anything from them, they always knew when she was lying. "She asked me out…"

"Oh?" Vic said intrigued, "But she was about to ... how does ... unless, oh darling, you didn't."

"Of course I did," she knew what Vic was asking no point in denying it, "She's flooded with hormones right now, that was impulsive. Why would I accept that?" she muttered shifting her gaze to a spot on the carpet

"Pam, darling, you know you're a catch, right?" Vic asked gently lifting her chin so she could look into her eyes. "You haven't had the best luck in this department, but that doesn't mean you're not worthy of it. Why can't you see that? Stefan was a jerk to you, that was in no way your fault. And I know seeing him all the time isn't easy, but sweetheart someone out there wants to treat you the way you deserve to be treated." She lightly caressed her cheek with her thumb, "And before you start thinking otherwise, you deserve to be treated like a queen."

"Maybe," Mal started, "But maybe all these years is life telling me otherwise."

Vic shook her head, "No, it's not. You're incredible, anyone would be lucky to have you in their lives. I know my life wouldn't be nearly as exciting without you in it."

Mal chuckled softly, "You're just saying that because I fuck you regularly."

"Well yes, of course," she winked teasing her friend, "regardless, the look I saw in Regina's face wasn't that of hormones. You broke her heart, kind of like how you're breaking your own right now."

"Vic…"

"No. You need to hear this," Vic stated firmly. "I love you, Pam. And I don't want to see you hurting. And don't deny it, I know you too well to know when you're hurting. I was there to pick up the pieces when Stefan left. You've been strong for too long, darling. It wouldn't hurt to let someone in and let these walls come down a little." She tilted her head to the side a little, "Someone that isn't me or Urs, unless of course you want to get married in which case…"

Mal shook her head laughing, she knew that last bit was just to lighten the mood. "I love you too," she replied. "I'll let someone in when the time is right, it's not right now."

Vic nodded a little, "Alright, that's fair. Even if I don't agree, it's your life. I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks. Maybe I should marry the two of you," she joked.

"I'd happily accept," Vic winked at her and checked the time, "Oh shit, I have to go I almost forgot about my client." She leaned over and pecked Mal on the lips before getting up, "You're going to be okay?"

Mal kissed her back, "I always am."

"Right." With that Vic left and went off to her session leaving Mal to sit and think about what she had just said. She wasn't sabotaging herself, was she?


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN: So sorry for the extra long delay. A mix of keeping up with DOQ week (I have another story that is filled with the one-shots if interested), vacation, writers block -as per usual, and a health dose of laziness on my part. Thanks for staying with me. Here's the next installment._**

 ** _Also, I know how I'm ending this. unless of course something happens between now and then that makes it change but I know what is gonna be end-game. And no, I'm not telling. ;) As always, thank you to my beta, Temera, for the quick turn around. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 12

Monday came around faster than Regina had hoped it would. The weekend had been filled with anything and everything that would keep her mind preoccupied. Her friends made sure of that. They didn't want her sulking around from the heartbreak. She didn't want to either. She read the signs wrong, but she could have sworn that their last time together was different. It was different. There was something about it, but maybe that's just how she always ended her trainings.

Regina got up and showered to get ready for the day, she wasn't scheduled to be at the Forbidden Fortress until this afternoon and she had classes beforehand. Starting with chemistry lab. She inwardly groaned at the thought of lab, she wasn't a fan. This wasn't her forte, but she had to take it; general education, aka the cause of student burnout.

She grabbed her book bag and a cereal bar from the pantry and left. The others were either still asleep or already gone. She got to lab with a few minutes to spare and took her usual seat in back, the TA came in a few minutes later and started writing on the board. He explained the experiment they would be doing today and performed a demo before letting them start. She was pretty good at getting these labs completed early enough to turn in and leave, but today seemed to be lasting a little longer than usual; it wasn't working. She was getting frustrated.

She grabbed her lab book and walked up to the desk, where the TA was sitting reading a book. He was pretty lackluster in his teaching, but that's probably because he was also a student. He did see her approaching and looked up at her.

She never noticed how blue his eyes were until she was close enough, truth be told she never noticed anything. She was too busy in her own things to pay much attention. He smiled as she walked over to his desk.

"Need help?" he asked knowingly.

"Yeah," she laid her book on the table so he could look, "I'm doing everything by the book, but I'm not getting the reaction it's saying I should. I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Did you measure out all the chemicals?"

"Of course I did." She was appalled that he would think she didn't do something that simple. She was a girl and true she didn't care for chemistry, but she could easily do this.

He raised a hand to show a sign of peace, "I didn't mean it like that." He looked like he was trying to hold in laughter as he walked around the table. "Come on, let's go try it together."

They went back and tried it a couple times before realizing the centrifuge, she was using, wasn't working properly and causing the skewed results. After changing the machine, she got what she needed and was able to turn in the lab report before class time was up.

As she was leaving, the TA called out to her. She stopped and turned around to see what it was, thinking she may have missed something in her report.

"Did I miss something?" she asked walking back half way.

"No, no, you didn't," he replied, "I actually was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee or something sometime."

"Oh," she wasn't expecting this, he was a grad student what would he want with an undergrad. "I guess that would be okay." She figured it wouldn't hurt and it wasn't like she was currently paired up.

"Great, how about tomorrow, 3:00?"

Regina nodded slightly, "Okay, 3:00." She smiled slightly and ducked out of the room.

Regina went through the rest of her classes and met up with her friends for lunch before she had to go catch a train into the city.

"Hey," she said as she sat down on the grass near the tree they always sat at.

"Hey you," Ruby said as Regina sat down. "What are you up to?"

"My chemistry TA asked me out. I think."

"Whoa, what?" Emma said, turning her focus to Regina.

Regina shrugged. "Never even talked to him before today really."

"He just asked? Out of nowhere?" Ruby inquired.

"No, I mean I needed help with something and then after that he asked," she explained.

"Are you going to go?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina shrugged, "I said yes."

"Good for you." Emma commented, "You know the whole get-her-jealous thing made plenty of sense when we were all drunk, but moving on might actually be a better choice."

"So you don't think I should go today?"

"I didn't say that, I mean do whatever you want. Just don't sleep with someone for the sole purpose of making a dominatrix jealous."

Regina furrowed her brows, it was a little ridiculous trying to make her jealous. She'd only known her for a month why was she even considering going through with this. She bit her lip contemplating what to do.

Ruby squeezed her shoulder, "There's nothing wrong with doing that too, you know. Whatever you felt, wasn't on a whim; it was real."

Mary Margaret nodded, "Besides, you can go in and have a conversation with her if you really don't want to go through with it. She did say it was up to you right?"

Regina nodded, "Yeah, I guess I'll see when I get there."

"When are you going?"

"In another hour."

"I'm sure you'll know what to do when you get there."

Regina nodded and the subject changed to the football game that was coming up and spiraled into other conversations before Regina ultimately had to get up and leave to catch the train. She rode the subway into the city, lost in her thoughts about what she was doing. A month ago she would have thought she was mental for doing something like this, yet here she was.

She arrived at the Forbidden Fortress a lot faster than she had anticipated and was making her way up to the floor.

"Hey, Regina," Ella chirped as she saw the brunette walking towards the desk.

Regina smiled at her, "Hi, should I go back or…?"

Ella quickly scanned her computer and smiled up at Regina, "She said she'd come get you today. I'll let her know you're here."

"Thanks, Ella." Regina walked over to the seats and sat down placing her bag on the floor next to her. She drummed her fingers against her thigh waiting for a certain blonde to come out and see her. The same blonde that had drove her wild the last month only to crush her in a way she didn't realize could hurt so bad. She was starting to rethink this. Seeing her wasn't going to be easy, especially not this soon, but there was no turning back now, was there?

Regina was waiting a few minutes before she caught a glimpse of blonde hair in her peripherals. She turned her head to see Mal walking towards her. She was in her business like attire, with her hair pulled over her left shoulder, exquisite! Regina bit her lip as she got closer.

"It's good to see you," Mal said, sitting down on the chair next to Regina.

Regina nodded slightly, "You too."

"That wasn't very convincing," Mal raised an eyebrow.

Regina scoffed, "Do you want me to be perky, Mistress?" She asked giving her her best innocent look.

Mal looked at her amused, "I had a feeling this side of you would come out at some point. Sucks it wasn't sooner, I kind of like the sass."

"Not enough to get a drink though," Regina muttered.

Mal reached over for her hand, a little surprised when the young girl didn't fight her off. She ducked her head a little to look into her eyes, "I know you're still upset. I'm sorry, sweetie, I really am. I wish we hadn't ended things the way that we had…"

"You didn't have to end them," Regina whispered, hurt clearly still evident in her voice.

Mal looked at her softly, "You're better off without me, Regina. Trust me."

"You don't trust me, do you?" Regina challenged, "I think you'd be better off with me, but clearly there's no trust here for you to think so."

Mal narrowed her eyes, "Careful."

"Or what? You're not my dominatrix anymore. Or anything else for that matter." Regina spewed, that was harsher than she had anticipated, but it came out before she had a chance to stop it. She didn't miss the look that crossed Mal's face, she couldn't tell if it was just shock or if there was a degree of hurt mixed in.

Mal was taken aback, she wasn't expecting this conversation. She let go of Regina's hand and straightened her spine. If that's how she felt, she was going to keep things professional. "You're right, I'm not. Your new dom is waiting in my office." She stood up and looked down at the girl, "Shall we?"

Regina stood up and grabbed her bag. She followed Mal back through the doors and down the hall to her office. Mal looked back at her once more, before walking into her office.

"Regina, this is…" before she had a chance to finish both of them gasped.

"Robin?!"

"Regina?!"

They both stared at each other in a mixture of shock and the need to run out and forget this ever happened. He was the last person Regina had ever expected to go for this type of thing!


	13. Chapter 13

**_AN: I guess I wasn't as slick as I thought I was... almost all of you figured out the TA was Robin. Here's the next installment. As always, thank you to my beta for the quick turn around. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Chapter 13

"You two know each other?" Mal asked looking between them as they stared at each other in shock.

"I … yes." Regina stuttered out. _Coffee the next day was going to be awkward as hell_ , she thought to herself.

"I'm her TA." Robin exclaimed turning his gaze to Mal.

"TA? Is this going to be a problem?" Mal asked, "Professionally, is it against university policy?"

"We're both adults, mistress. Hardly think the university should have a say in that matter." Regina stated with an eyeroll.

"Regina." Mal chastised. "That's enough."

"Whatever," Regina muttered returning her gaze to Robin. "How could you ask me out knowing you were coming here to get laid? I didn't take you as the sleeping around type."

"How could I…? How could you say yes, knowing you were coming here to get laid?" Robin threw back at her.

"Touche," she muttered. "But I wasn't even sure if I was going to come here."

"You're standing in front of me. Sweetheart, we are both on the same boat."

Mal was watching them argue, confused as to what was happening. She knew she had to step in and attempt to moderate somewhat. "Hold on, you two are dating?"

"Not exactly, mistress," Robin started. "It would have been a first date."

"Would it now?" Mal raised an eyebrow at Regina, she moved on fast. "Okay, so is this going to be a problem personally?"

Robin shook his head slightly before turning to Regina, "It's up to you."

Regina looked at him for a moment, "I guess not."

Mal furrowed her brows, that wasn't as confident of a reply as she would have preferred. "Okay, I'll let you two get started after I talk to Regina outside."

"Why?" Regina asked, looking back at the blonde.

"Protocol." Mal stated, walking over to the door and holding it open for the brunette.

Regina huffed and walked out of the door, followed by Mal. She closed the door and walked over to the conference room, signaling Regina to join her.

"Sit," Mal ordered.

Regina walked over to one of the seats and sat down without a word. She looked up at Mal who was leaning back against the wall. She pushed off the wall and walked over and sat across from Regina.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" Regina retorted.

Mal pinched the bridge of her nose to center herself, she was really starting to push her buttons; she looked up at the brunette in front of her. "Regina, the attitude needs to stop. If you want to continue, this new you," she motioned with her hand, "needs to get back in check."

"Why? You're not in charge."

Mal scoffed, her voice going down an octave, "Sweetheart, I am very much still in charge here." She glared at the young girl; her temper was really starting to get triggered. She took a deep breathe before continuing. "I may not be your dominatrix, as you so stated earlier, but I am still his. And seeing as he is now yours, since you're perfectly fine with this, I still have seniority. Understand?"

Regina crossed her arms and averted her gaze nodding slowly.

"Honey, I know you're angry. I don't blame you for being angry, but part of what is taught here is how to behave as a sub." She watched her for a moment before adding, "you're better at controlling your emotions, better than I ever was. Your natural tendencies are some of the best I've ever seen in a sub, this isn't like you." she praised, pausing before continuing. "I'm sorry that I hurt you this bad, but it's not going to get better if you are pissy every time I'm in the room."

Regina looked back at her, "Better for you or better for me?" she had unshed tears in her eyes, tears she was refusing to let out. "Mistress," she added for good measure.

"You." Mal replied, "If you really want to be a sub, Robin's sub for that matter, you can't berate him the way you did when you're in the room, especially if that anger isn't actually meant for him."

Regina shifted her gaze to her lap, she knew what Mal was saying was the truth, but she wasn't about to admit it. She was also definitely not going to let herself get emotional again.

"Let it out," Mal said suddenly.

"What?" Regina asked confused.

"Let it out. Your anger and whatever else you're feeling. Let it all out. Let me have it. I'm giving you a safe space, use it."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine and I'm not letting you out of here until you are. So let it out and then decide if this is something you can actually do."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Fine you want me to let it out? Okay. You think you know me so well after a month of fucking me. That's not how you get to know someone. That's not how you get to decide if I can 'handle' your baggage," her voice was slowly getting louder as she spoke. "You're a wimp. You act like you're this strong put together person, but you can't even accept that someone would actually want something with you outside of this establishment." By now the tears that she was holding back were sliding down her cheeks, "And right now you're thinking I don't know what I'm talking about. But, Mistress, what you don't realize is is that this is my area of expertise, what I'm studying. This is my speciality figuring out people's mindsets when it comes to sex. You may have started this place to focus on what you liked, but you use this as a way to keep intimacy on a purely professional level." Her voice was now back to a normal tone as she continued, "Getting close to someone scares you. You got close to me. You can deny it all you want, but I know that you made love to me the last time we were together. That wasn't the same fucking that you had done before." She paused looking at the older blonde for a moment, "Someone hurt you and messed you up really bad. I hope you can let that go one day, because you deserve someone who will put you first. I was offering to do that; my mistake you weren't ready."

Mal hadn't said a word since she started, she was the one that said to let her have it, and boy, did she give it her. She was speechless; she wasn't sure what to say at this point, especially since Regina had completely deciphered her in the matter of minutes. Before she could respond, Regina continued.

"I do want to do this with Robin. I'm sure it was only a matter of time before I slept with him outside of here, might as well just rip the bandaid."

Mal nodded slightly, "I can get someone else to supervise,if that makes you more comfortable."

"No." Regina responded, "I want you there."

"Alright," Mal stood up, "back to my office," she said as she saw Ursula and Vic watching her from outside the conference room with worried looks on their faces, the conference room wasn't sound proof like the play rooms and Regina wasn't exactly keeping her voice down. "I'll be there in a few minutes to take you to the room. You two need to discuss limits first."

Regina nodded and got up walking out of the conference room and back towards Mal's office.

Urs and Vic walked in after she left, "What was all that?" Ursula asked as she made eye contact with Mal.

"I told her to, don't worry." Mal responded.

"Pam, darling, are you okay?" Vic asked.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Ursula interjected. "She said some harsh words and you just took it. Pamela that's not like you."

"Like I said, I told her to. She was being a total brat with her new dom, when the anger was clearly meant for me. She's young, she can't control her emotions. I did what I had to, to get her to the point where she could keep going."

"Was it true? What she said?"

"What do you think?"

"Darling, she got it spot on," Vic said. "Do you want me to take over? I'm done for the day. I can supervise."

"No, it's fine. I got this."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Ursula squeezed her bicep lightly, "We'll be here, when you get done. You don't have to be so strong all the time, especially not around us."

Mal moved her hand to cover Ursula's, "Thanks, I should go."

She walked out of the room, feeling their eyes boring into her as walked back to her office. She waited a moment before turning the knob and walking in. Robin and Regina turned back to look at her from the couch.

"Let me know when you're done," she said as she walked over to her desk and sat down behind her computer.

"Nearly, mistress," Robin replied before turning his attention back to Regina, "Anything else that's a no-go?"

Regina shook her head, "I don't think so." She bit her lip, "What should I call you?"

"Oh right ... uhm well, Master is a bit much, Sir is fine."

"Yes, sir," she replied with a small smile.

He smiled back at her, "I like the sound of that." He lightly ran the back of his fingers over her cheek, "Do you have any questions? Concerns?"

"Just one," her breath hiking slightly at his touch, "I'd rather not have people back at school finding out about this, sir."

"Of course, neither would I." He looked deeply into her chocolate eyes, "Ready?"

Regina nodded slightly, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach starting.

They both looked over at Mal who was still sitting behind her desk reading something, she had been paying attention and a part of her tore apart hearing the tone in Regina's voice, but she knew this was definitely for the best. She looked up from her file and stood up, "I'll take Regina back to get dressed. Robin, give her like 5 to 10 minutes before you come in."

The two women walked over to the playroom in silence. Mal held the door open for Regina waiting for her to go in before walking in and closing the door. "I'll let you change," she said turning towards the counter to give her some privacy.

Regina watched her for a moment before pulling off her dress and changing into the outfit she had brought. "You can turn around," she nearly whispered after she was finished.

Mal turned around towards her and moved to sit on the chair. "Normally, whoever is supervising stays in the room. In the back of course, with a book or something to keep ourselves occupied. We don't step in unless we think someone is in trouble." She explained slipping her hand into her pocket pulling out the ring she had worn during the role play sessions with Robin, "However, if you're not comfortable with that I can give you this. If at anytime you feel that you are need of assistance and things out of your control, push the button. It'll alert the security detail, as well as myself and I'll come in. I can stay out here."

Regina listened to her with an unreadable expression on her face, she stepped towards Mal and picked up the ring looking at it before placing it back in her hand and covering her fingers with her other hand, "I don't need any special privileges, mistress. Your protocol is you are in the room. That's how we'll do it. I'll be on my best behavior."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Regina sat down on the opposite chair. "I'm still hurt, but I'll get over it."

"Hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do."

"I know."

Mal nodded slightly, "Go on in. I'm going to bring Robin in myself."

"Okay," Regina got up. She paused before walking in, thinking back to the first time she walked through those doors and how far things had come. She took a breath and walked in making her way over to the bed and sitting down on the edge. She wasn't sure where he would want her to be so she figured it would be easier to just sit.

Mal waited a couple minutes before Robin walked in. She got up when he closed the door.

"Mistress," he greeted.

"She's in there waiting. As you know I'll be in the back, if you need anything at all don't be afraid to ask."

Robin nodded, "Understood."

"Take it easy on her," Mal looked into Robin's eyes, "she's new to this whole thing."

Robin smiled a little taking Mal's hand into his, "Mistress, I give you my word I will not do anything to hurt her. And I know the two of you got a little close and there were hurt feelings when you parted. If there's anything I can do to help…"

Mal shook her head, "I'm fine, just take care of her. After care is especially important as you know."

Robin brought Mal's hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it, "You're very good at being a dominatrix, you're not very good at being vulnerable," he held up his other hand when she started glaring in a way of showing peace. "I'm not trying to offend you, mistress. I see why she fell for you, it's hard not to. You're incredible."

"That's very flattering," she ducked her head a little. "You better get in there, she's waiting."

Robin laughed slightly, "Of course," he walked over to the door walking in and taking in the sight of Regina. "My god."

Mal walked in behind him and walked over to the seat that was waiting for her in the back, she took a glance around before turning her attention away.

* * *

 _ **Don't worry Ch 14 will pick up right where this left off... maybe. Please review! And thanks for sticking around for this little fic.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Apologies for the extra long wait, life has been exceptionally busy. Here's the next one, picking up right where 13 left off. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Chapter 14

Regina looked up at Robin through her lashes. This was the last thing she had expected would be happening today. He was a genuinely nice guy, or so she thought, but she shouldn't judge him based off what he liked to do in his off time. She was sitting there herself after spending a month in this very room. She glanced over at her mistress briefly, she was preoccupied with whatever file she was reading. _I guess she really was just working,_ Regina thought to herself. She didn't have time to think long before Robin was right in front of her taking her in with his eyes.

He reached his hand out for her and she took it without hesitation standing up as he guided her closer. Using his other hand he caressed her cheek softly. "You know I didn't think I'd have the honor of seeing you in this state so soon, if at all, if I'm being honest. You didn't strike me as the type to be into this."

"The sentiment is mutual, sir." Regina subconsciously leaned into his hand slightly. He was very attractive especially since he wasn't wearing a shirt, and the accent was making her melt slightly. It's not like Mal had shown any interest, she must have picked up the wrong cues. She was working after all and was good at what she did. Might as well move on, she was planning to anyway.

Robin tilted her chin up a little and ducked his head to capture her lips in a soft kiss. He could sense the tension in her, this was awkward for both of them considering, but he wanted her to relax and enjoy this. If he learned anything from Mal, it was to make sure he was in tune with his sub's needs. Regina needed reassurance that this wasn't the wrong call, that he was the person she saw earlier today.

He broke the kiss pulling back a little to look into her eyes, "She," he motioned to Mal keeping his eyes on the brunette in front of him, "usually started off with a warm up. I'm assuming she did the same with you." He waited to see her nod in affirmation before continuing, "Do you want that? Or would you rather just get into things? I'll go slow of course."

"That's up to you, sir."

Robin nodded slightly and guided her over to one of the walls with restraints hanging off them. He turned to her, running his hands over the sides of her corset, "As hot as this is, I'd prefer if you weren't wearing anything," he muttered as his fingers found the zipper and started to pull it down.

Regina was looking over his shoulder at the wall behind him, she took a deep breath closing her eyes. _This was weird with her too, at first, it'll be fine_. She told herself. She bit her lip as she felt the corset fall from her body leaving her standing there in only her thong, which was the next to go.

Robin stood in front of her caressing her cheek with the backs of one hand, "You are beautiful." He leaned in to kiss her again and looked into her eyes sincerely, "Are you alright?"

Regina nodded slightly, "I'm okay, sir."

"Okay," he nodded. "If you need to stop or take things slower, just let me know. You remember your safe word?"

"Apple."

"Good girl." He guided her to where he wanted her standing and started to tie her hands and feet into place. She was bent forward slightly with her ass in full view for him. "Comfortable?"

Regina nodded slightly, "Yes, sir."

He nodded in response and ran a finger over her spine lightly sending a shiver down Regina's body. He wasn't sure where to start, he thought he'd have it together, but it was easier with Mal since she was more or less guiding him. He didn't really know Regina, he didn't know what she would like. Sure he had her hard limits list, but that wasn't very long and he didn't want to screw this up, if anything to not make it awkward the rest of the school year in class. He glanced over his shoulder at the blonde in the back who seemed to be preoccupied with something and not really paying attention before turning back to Regina and running his hand through her hair. "I'll be right back okay? Try to relax." Regina nodded once glancing at him as he turned to walk off.

Robin walked over to Mal and knelt down next to the chair she was sitting on to be more eye level. "Mistress?" Mal closed her file and looked at him raising an eyebrow in question, "Can I talk to you? Outside."

"Sure." She got up and placed her file on the chair leading Robin out to the side room. "What's going on, Robin?" she asked as he closed the door.

"I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what she likes and how she's going to react." He started pacing a little, "It was different with you. We already had time together."

She smiled a little, they were always a little nervous on their first rodeo. It was cute. She walked over to him and held his biceps to stop the pacing, "Look at me. Breathe. You were doing a good job so far." She squeezed his arms reassuringly. "The first time, first few times actually, it's always trial and error. Try something you'll know soon enough if she's into it or not, based off how her body is reacting and the sounds she's making. Honey, do you know how many people come through here? Everyone is different, I don't know what they like. You just have to go for it. You didn't like everything I did, did you?"

Robin shook his head a little, "I guess not, but what if…" he sighed, "I'm still her TA regardless of what happens here."

"I asked if this would be a problem professionally," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not, this is more personal really. It's not a problem, Mistress. I'm just nervous."

"So is she," she ran the backs of her fingers over his cheek lightly, "And you left her alone naked and tied up." She gave him a look, "She likes to get warmed up first. You can still do it in the position you left her in. Start there and just let the session take you where it does."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

She smiled and cupped his face, running her thumb over his cheek, "Get back in there." They walked back into the room and Mal patted his shoulder giving him a slight nod before retreating to where she had left her file.

He smiled after Mal as she walked off before turning back to Regina, "Sorry about that," he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "How about a little warm up first?"

Regina looked at him with big eyes, she was starting to get a little worried after they had both left as to what that meant, but maybe that was just part of it. She nodded, "Okay, sir."

"Alright," he mumbled and started to run his hand over her back until he reached her ass giving it a firm squeeze before caressing it lightly. Regina took a deep breath to ready herself. She bit her lip as she felt the first slap to her left cheek, followed by another one the right. He wasn't hitting her too hard, but it was enough to do the job, warm her up. Robin continued spanking her for a couple minutes, alternating cheeks and slipping a hand between her folds to make sure she was still wet.

After he was satisfied with the color of her, he ran a hand between her thighs giving her clit a firm rub causing Regina to moan out in pleasure. He moved away from her clit almost as quickly as he reached it, making her whimper at the loss of contact. Robin moved two fingers between her folds moving her wetness around towards her back door. He rubbed a finger around her anus before slipping it in. Regina arched her back at the penetration shutting her eyes as he started to pump his finger inside her slowly before retreating.

Robin knelt down behind Regina and started kneading her ass. He spread her cheeks using his tongue to stimulate her where his finger had been moments ago. Regina gasped at the mixture of feelings. Stopping momentarily, Robin spanked Regina between her cheeks causing her to squirm from the sting. He was watching her closely to make sure she was still enjoying it, not everyone liked this, but he was pretty fond of it when Mal had done it on him. Not seeing any signs of terrible discomfort he continued to swap between licking her and spanking her perineum.

After a few minutes, he stood back up to untie Regina and turned her towards him capturing her lips in a heated kiss. He backed her up towards the bed and motioned for her to get in the center before restraining her arms and legs a moment to gaze down at her, he felt the uncomfortable bulge in his pants starting to pulse and hurt. Quickly working his belt and zipper he stripped himself of the remaining articles of clothing before crawling on top of her and sinking down to kiss her again.

Regina kissed back as her heart rate started to increase and her breathing became shallow. Robin reached down to squeeze her breasts and moved a hand lower to rub her. She wasn't as wet as before, he frowned a little using his fingers to work her up again. He slipped on a condom and positioned his penis at her opening, when suddenly she started shaking her head.

"No… please. Stop.. Please no." Her cheeks were stained with tears and and he wasn't sure what had just happened.

"Regina? What's the matter, did I do something?" Robin asked in a panic. He started replaying the session in his mind trying to figure out where this change had occurred.

Regina shook her head and pulled on her restraints.

Regina's tone had caused Mal to look up with a frown, she instantly shot up after seeing what was happening and beelined to the bed. "Untie her," she ordered as she reached the opposite side from where Robin was standing and began undoing Regina's restraints.

"Mistress, I don't… I.." Robin stuttered as he quickly undid her restraints.

"She's having a panic attack," Mal exclaimed as she ran a hand through the brunette's hair. She sat on the bed as Regina quickly scrambled over to her lap when her restraints were undone, wrapping her arms around her. "What happened?" she asked glancing back at Robin.

"I don't know, everything seemed fine…" he shook his head.

"Okay, okay." Mal held Regina close to her, "put your pants on, go wait in my office." Mal said, rubbing Regina's back trying to soothe her, "I've got this."

"But I…"

"Robin, you're not in trouble, just go."

He nodded slowly and slipped back into his pants before glancing at the brunette once more and leaving the room.

Once he was out, Mal stroked Regina's cheek trying to get her to look up at her. "Regina?"

Regina's sobs had for the most part simmered down and she bit her lip before looking up at Mal and nodding.

"What happened? Did he do something he shouldn't have?"

Regina shook her head, "No." Her eyes were starting to fill with tears again. "I'm sorry."

"Shh," Mal said, pulling over a sheet to wrap around her. "You have nothing to apologize for. I just need to know what's going on. You seemed to have been getting along..."

"It wasn't Robin." Regina started pulling the sheet closer around herself, "I just, I had a flashback of … of…"

"Of what, sweetie?"

Regina took a deep breath to center herself before starting to recall what had troubled her, "I was sixteen, my father had passed a couple years before and my mother had started dating again." She started, "It was a Thursday night, I was in my room getting ready for bed when he showed up at my door to 'say goodnight'." She visibly cringed saying it outloud.

Mal's eyes had widened slightly, she had an idea of where this story was going and she knew she wasn't going to like it.

Regina wasn't looking at her anymore; she was looking down and playing with the sheet, "He forced himself on me, held down my hands so I couldn't fight him off. I tried to scream and he covered my mouth. It was quick, I guess…"

Mal fisted her hands as she listened, the anger in her rising at this man.

"I knew I couldn't stay there, not when he was there, so I grabbed some stuff and ran to my sister's house. She's my half sister, so she lived with her dad and stepmom," she explained, wiping her cheeks before continuing. "She wasn't home, but they let me stay with them. My mother came by the next morning and I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen. She wanted me to come home and stay there with that man… I couldn't."

"Alright, honey, you don't have to say another word," Mal stated, pulling the young girl into her arms again. She didn't know what the protocol was for this situation. She rubbed her back to calm her from reliving what had happened. This hadn't come up before, how could she have not seen this before. "Regina? Sweetie, I need to ask you something personal."

Regina nodded a little, "Okay."

"Have you been with another man since then? You never had any panic attacks with me and I can only assume it's because I'm a woman…"

"My ex, Daniel." Regina murmured.

"Did you have panic attacks with him?"

Regina shook her head, "No, but it did take awhile to get to that point."

"I see," Mal caressed her cheek slightly. "Let's get you dressed, okay? We'll figure out what to do after that."

"Alright, mistress." Regina said as she got up. Mal bit her lip slightly, this was the first time she'd called her mistress without malice in her voice all day. She walked Regina into the other room to get dressed and waited until she was ready.

"I do need to tell Robin what happened so he knows this wasn't something he did. If you're not comfortable being in the room, you can wait in the conference room or…"

Regina reached out for her hand, "I'm okay. I can come with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Mal placed her hand on Regina's lower back to guide her back to her office. They walked in and Robin instantly looked up from where he was standing.

"Are you alright?" he asked walking over to her before stopping not wanting to do anything to upset her. "If I did anything, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

Regina shook her head crossing the rest of the way over to him and reaching out to hold one of his hands, "Don't. This had nothing to do with you. This was me."

"I don't understand ..."

Mal had walked over by now and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, "Sit down, sweetie, I'll explain." Mal decided it was best if she recounted an abbreviated version of what Regina had told her instead of making her restate it. All the while, Robin was holding onto Regina's hand while they sat next to each other.

"I'm so sorry," he said looking at Regina.

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"For bringing up this horrible memory for you. I get it if you can't or don't want to continue."

"What? I never said…"

Mal interjected, "Before you get into that discussion, we've never had this type of case before so I'm not sure what our protocol states. I need to go figure that out. But in the meantime, are you two okay staying here by yourselves?" She waited for both of them to respond affirmatively before excusing herself and walking out of her office. She paced back and forth a bit before walking off in the direction of Ursula's office.

Mal knocked, peeking in to see her friend wasn't with anyone, "Busy?"

Ursula looked over at her and shook her head, "Everything okay? Aren't you supposed to be supervising a session?" She got up and walked over to her couch as Mal met her there.

"She was raped."

"Come again?"

"Regina. She was raped."

"Here? By the dom you set her up with?! How? I'm confused."

"No, no-no, back when she was 16. She had a panic attack while she was in the room just now, had to cut the session short, I don't know what to do now. I can't let her keep going, if she's going to have panic attacks. That's not safe." Mal explained.

"Oh…" Ursula said, realizing the problem. "That is a new one. Pam, we don't have any guidelines for this situation."

"I know, that's why I'm here. I needed to talk it out." Mal exasperated with an eye roll.

"Right," Ursula murmured thinking, "Well, you can give them options. If she was fine with you, maybe a woman is better, we have plenty of subs for him. Or they can take time off, come back when they're ready..."

"Yeah… okay." Mal stood up, "Thanks." She turned and started towards the door.

"Pam?" Ursula said. Mal turned back to her, raising an eyebrow, "Talk to them separately."

Mal nodded before leaving the room and walking back to her office. She figured it would be easier to talk to Robin first, give Regina a little more time to settle down.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Apologies for the long wait. Playing MOH for a friend took precedent for a while and I didn't get a chance to write but I'm back and hopefully won't be taking such long pauses between chapters. This is a shorter chapter but I needed to transition it out of this into the next phase.**_

 _ **IrishAmerican67 to clarify why it has the three of them listed in a relationship because that's going to happen at some point. Hasn't gotten there yet, but the three of them will be an item or something along those lines at some point. Will this be the end game? Not sure yet, I'm letting the characters take this their own way and see what happens. (Yes, I know that sounds like total writer BS but honestly half the time something I am originally thinking ends up not adding up and the story takes a new turn because the character at that moment wouldn't be doing what I had originally planned). But yes, they will be an item at some point. As far as do their feelings extend romantically, keep reading to find out ;) Hope that clarifies the confusion and thank you for the support!**_

* * *

Chapter 15

She had called Robin out and closed the door behind him and led him over to the conference room. He was quiet. She could tell he needed something.

"Robin ..." Mal started coercing him to look at her. He frowned a little causing Mal to step in and wrap her arms around him.

He wrapped his around her holding onto her for a moment. The two of them stood there in silence. After a little while, Mal pulled back and guided him to a chair, sitting adjacent to him. "Are you alright, honey?" she asked.

"I'm not the one that had a panic attack, Mistress," he commented.

"This was traumatic for you too. Are you alright?"

Robin nodded slightly, "I guess."

"You know this wasn't your fault, right?" she cradled his hand in hers looking into his eyes. Baby blues meeting cerulean.

"I know, Mistress, I just… it's a little... off setting."

Mal nodded a little, "I get it. This isn't a situation we've had to deal with before…" she started, pausing. "You know I'm not going to be able to let this continue right away to avoid any more panic attacks."

"What do **I** have to do?" Robin asked.

"It's up to you, sweetie. Either I can find another sub, which won't be too difficult the other mistresses have a few, or you can take a break with Regina. See if the two of you can build that trust needed for this outside of the Forbidden Fortress and then come back to play whenever you're ready. She needs a certain level of familiarity and trust to bypass that part of her subconscious that says she's not in control."

Robin sat in silence for a moment, "So either I try this again with another girl or I take a break? Those are my options?" Mal nodded in response, "You know how fucked up this is, right?"

Mal laughed a little, "Yes, I do."

"I guess I have to take a break. It would be wrong to go have coffee with her tomorrow and come back here for someone else, as she pointed out earlier."

"Is that what you want?'

Robin nodded, "I like her, and she's right it was a little hypocritical. She does have a mouth on her though."

"Yeah that, that was anger meant for me…"

Robin raised a brow slightly, "Mistress, for as long as I've known you, you're not the type to take that."

"I didn't."

"Ah, that explains the change in misdemeanor…" Robin said.

Mal scoffed a little, "Yeah." She reached over to hold his hand, "Are you sure about this?"

Robin bit his lip, "I can come back if I change my mind?"

"Of course."

"Then yes, I am sure."

"Okay," Mal nodded and cupped his cheek, "you're going to be an excellent dom."

"You think so?"

"I do." Mal smiled, "I can see the caring nature in you. Your subs are going to be lucky to have you."

Robin blushed a little, "I don't know if I plan on ever doing this on your level, mistress, but thank you. I learned from the best."

"Anytime, dear." She stood up and offered him her hand, "Come on, I have to talk to Regina too."

They walked back to her office, holding hands. Robin was quiet and slumping a bit as they reached the door. Before opening the door, Mal turned slightly and kissed Robin's cheek. "Wasn't your fault. Keep telling yourself that, okay? This could have happened with anyone. The only thing now is to move forward."

"Okay."

They walked back in through the door, Mal lightly patted Robin's back as he walked through the door and walked over to the couch. Regina looked back when she heard the door open. She watched Robin walk over before turning her gaze to Mal who silently motioned for her to join her outside. Regina got up without a word and walked out of the room.

Mal closed the door behind her, placed a hand on the small of her back and led her over to the conference room. "How are you doing, sweetie?"

"I'm okay, mistress." Regina responded softly.

"Have a seat," Mal said as they crossed the border into the conference room.

Regina nodded slightly moving over to the seat she had occupied earlier that day. The mood in the room vastly different than it had been earlier. She had no idea she'd go from utter anger to whatever was going through her right now. It wasn't fear, that much she knew, dread maybe. She wasn't sure. She looked up at Mal as she sat down adjacent to her and took Regina's hand into her own.

"I'm sorry," Regina started causing Mal to frown in confusion, "I should have mentioned this before."

Mal shook her head, "You don't have to apologize. This is not your fault. None of it is."

"I know, but…"

"No buts," Mal said firmly. "Regina, what happened to you was horrible. It's something I'm sure you never wanted to bring back into your conscious mind. You're not in trouble, if that's what you're thinking." Regina broke eye contact and looked down at her lap. Mal reached over, placing a finger under her chin and lifting her gaze back up. "If you need to talk about it, I'm here. Otherwise, let's just put it aside and move forward."

Regina nodded slightly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mal leaned forward and kissed Regina's forehead, affection and touch were what she did best, not the talking bit, but she was there for her subs regardless. "So, you have a decision to make."

"A decision?"

"Yes. Obviously, I can't let this pair up continue …" Mal started, Regina's eyes furrowed in confusion, "I don't want you having any more panic attacks." She explained, "So, you can either stop and go back to your life. Outside of here, you can do whatever you want, whoever you want… including Robin." She paused slightly letting her words sink in, "Or, I can find you a female dom if this is something you want to continue. I'm assuming a woman wouldn't elicit a panic attack …" she trailed off. The message being clear, a full month with her had not invoked any panic attacks.

"What about Robin?"

"He was given similar options."

"I see," Regina started, "I think I want to stop."

"Okay," Mal replied, "You're welcome to come back of course."

"Mistress," Regina tilted her head slightly raising an eyebrow, "I was only here for you. Unless, the woman in question is you, I don't think I'll be back."

"You agreed to be paired with Robin." Mal challenged slightly taken aback by Regina's confession.

Regina nodded, "That was partially because I was hurt and wanted to make you jealous. Guess it didn't work out quite the way I had imagined."

Mal raised an eyebrow, "Interesting … good luck with Robin, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to know he wanted out for a girl that only agreed to this to make someone else jealous."

"What?" Regina asked suddenly confused.

"He wants to stop his training, because he likes you and doesn't think it's proper to try to forge a relationship with you outside of here, but come back for someone else. Yet, you are clearly only thinking about yourself."

"That's not what I meant, I would never use him."

"You did use him, sweetheart." Mal shot back, "It just didn't work out the way you planned." She was pissed that this little girl thought she could one up her the way she did.

"I didn't mean to…" Regina looked down at her lap, "Please don't tell him."

"Why would I tell him? I protect my subs." With that she got up and opened the door indicating their talk was over.

Regina walked out and walked with her back to her office in silence. She walked in to pick up her things. Robin was still in there waiting. He picked up her bag and gave it to her. "Everything okay?" he asked noticing the rift in the air between the two women.

"Yeah, I just want to get back to campus." Regina replied.

"Sure."

Mal was watching the exchange, she was kicking herself for letting this girl get under her skin the way she did. She reached over to grab her card and walked back over to the two of them. "If you both or either of you decide to come back, you can give Ella a call to set up an appointment. If you need to talk to me, my number is on the card." She handed each of them a card, her face hardened slightly as looked into Regina's eyes. "It's been a pleasure."

"Thank you, mistress." Robin spoke up first motioning slightly to see if it was okay to give her a hug. Mal instantly opened her arms to hug him closing her eyes slightly. He kissed her cheek as he came out of the hug.

She slightly rubbed his biceps smiling at him, "Don't change. You're going to be a great dom." Causing him to blush slightly.

Regina was watching the exchange and frowned slightly, _I read the signs wrong, this is just who she is. A caring dominatrix._ She waited until Mal looked at her before smiling slightly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mal responded, to her surprise, Regina walked over and gave her a hug too. She hugged her back, rubbing her back slightly.

"We should get going, it'll be getting dark soon." Regina commented pulling back from the woman who had opened her eyes to a whole new world. She had to force herself not to get too caught up in this because she wasn't over it just yet.

Mal nodded and opened her office door for them and watched the two of them walk out.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Apologies for the delay, loves. Major cram session to get these costumes, etc. done in time for OUAT NJ next month as well as RL stuff. However, after con I do plan on giving this story more love and regular updates. Thanks for the patience, I know how annoying it is to wait for updates. But here you go, next chapter is up. Enjoy. Let me know what you think. As always, thank you to my beta for turning this around real quick.**_

* * *

Chapter 16

Robin had walked her back to her dorm room the night before. The two of them choosing not to discuss anything on the ride back. She was grateful for that. Not quite ready to talk about it. Regina looked at her phone and realized she had 20 minutes before her coffee date with Robin. _What if he changed his mind and doesn't show up?_ She frowned slightly as she looked through her closet to find something to wear. After a little debating she settled on a nice sundress and flats and made her way out to the coffee shop on campus to see if he was going to show up.

Regina didn't have to dwell on it too long, Robin was already sitting at a table outside when she got there. He saw her approaching, got up and smiled at her. "Hey," he hesitated for a moment before leaning in to give her a hug.

She chuckled lightly and hugged him back, "Hi."

"I wasn't sure if you were still going to come." Robin confessed.

"That makes two of us," Regina ducked her head a little.

"Coffee?" He asked leading her into the cafe as Regina nodded.

The two of them ordered their drinks, chai latte for him and a hazelnut americano for her, and took seats near the back. They sat in silence for a moment before Robin cleared his throat a little.

"Hey, listen, if this is weird for you, we don't have to…"

She reached out to touch his forearm and stop him from finishing his sentence, "It's fine. I mean, yeah, the fact that we've already seen each other naked before the first date is a little abnormal," she chuckled a little, "but I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

The two of them continued their conversation which eventually became a regular occurrence. They easily found that they had more in common than they originally thought. It wasn't before long that the conversations grew deeper and the distance grew smaller. Having already ripped off the bandaid from the physical aspects, in a sense, Regina and Robin decided there was no point keeping kissing off limits. As the weeks went on, the closer they got.

Regina and Robin were sitting in his apartment one night, having finished dinner and currently curled up on the couch watching a movie. Robin's arm was around Regina's shoulders and he was softly caressing her upper arm. Regina turned her head a little and cupped his cheek closing the distance between their lips in a soft kiss. Robin ran his tongue along her lower lip, deepening the kiss as she parted her lips. Regina adjusted her position a little to get more comfortable while continuing to make out with Robin. She broke the kiss after a couple moments and looked into his eyes. Without a word, she focused her gaze on the buttons of his shirt before bringing her hands up to start undoing them.

Robin slowly circled his hands around her wrists halting her descent on his shirt. "Regina, what are you doing?"

"I thought that was fairly obvious."

He cupped her cheek, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "yes."

"If you change your mind…"

"I know," she motioned back to his shirt, "May I?"

"Please." He dropped his hands to her hips as she moved to straddle him and continued undoing his buttons. Her lips found his once again as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

He tugged at her shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it over her head before falling right back into it. "Bed?" he asked between kisses. He lifted her up into his arms, when he felt her nod against him, and carried her into his bedroom before lightly placing her on the edge of the bed. He unhooked her bra and latched onto one of her nipples, kneading the other breast with his hand. Regina groaned as he lightly bit down on her nipple before letting go and giving the other one the same attention.

Robin knelt down in front of Regina and tugged her jeans and panties down. He kissed up her inner thigh, frustratingly slow. Regina leaned back holding herself up with her hands and arching her back slightly. She let out a soft moan as Robin inched closer to her throbbing core.

Regina gasped as Robin wrapped his lips around her clit sucking on it. He slid two fingers between her folds moving her juices around and teasing her entrance before letting go of her clit with a pop. Regina whined at the loss of contact, pouting slightly, only to throw her head back in a moan when he thrusted his tongue inside her. Robin used his fingers that were coated in her wetness to rub her clit while continuing to thrust into her with his tongue.

Regina was squirming, her pleasure intensifying with every thrust. She laid back on the bed arching her back and grabbing the sheets around her. "God," she moaned when he found that spot inside her that drove her wild. "I'm close."

Robin sped up his speed continuously hitting her g-spot until she came undone screaming out his name. He continued, prolonging her orgasm until she came down from her high; licking her clean before sitting back on his heels and smirking up at her.

Regina tried to steady her breathing as she sat up and looked down at him, "That was…"

"I've left you speechless, and we're not even done yet," he winked at her before getting up and sitting next to her. He kissed her softly and caressed her cheek.

"You're overdressed," she stated.

"Am I?" he faked a look of confusion before looking down at his jeans, "So I am ... do you want to finish taking off my clothes or would you prefer a strip tease?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "I'll finish, but I might take you up on that strip tease another day."

Robin chuckled at her comment and watched as she moved her hands to his belt buckle and gracefully undid it along with the zipper on his jeans. He moved his hips up allowing her to pull the pants and his boxers down in one go. "Better?" he asked as her sight was focused on his hard on.

"Much." She said moving her gaze back up to his eyes, a slight hesitation in them.

"Regina, we don't have to…"

"I said I want to."

"I know, but you are allowed to change your mind."

She shook her head, "I still want to."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." She pushed him back slightly until his back was to the headboard and pulled a leg over straddling his stomach. His cock fitting in between her ass cheeks as she leaned forward to pull him into another kiss. She started rolling her hips causing Robin to moan and buck his hips slightly. She broke the kiss, biting his lip. "Condom?"

"Top drawer." She nodded, leaning over him to reach into the drawer and giving him an eyeful of her ass. He took the opportunity to slap her ass before squeezing one of her cheeks making her moan softly. "Almost forgot you had a kinky side," he muttered as she came back up to a sitting position moving lower onto his thighs.

Regina smirked as she focused her attention on his cock and wrapped her fingers around him pumping him in her hands a few times before looking up at him. "Do you want kinky sex?"

"No, milady, not unless you want it."

"Not today," she whispered as she slipped the condom over his member.

"Come here," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. "Vanilla is more than okay."

She smiled slightly raising her hips and sinking onto him, the both moaned at the sudden contact. She stayed there to adjust to his girth before moving slowly.

"You're so tight," Robin groaned as she started to bop up and down on his cock. He held onto her hips and met her thrust for thrust. He leaned her backwards so he could take a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard.

Regina arched her back as he thrusted into her. Her body was on fire from the different stimulations. She was close but she needed something more. She reached down between them to rub her clit, fast. He watched her touching herself for a second and gulped, that was hot.

Pulling her up, he flipped them over and wrapped her legs around his waist before starting to pound into her. A few thrusts later she was screaming out as her orgasm hit her. He followed not to long after and collapsed on the bed next to her.

After steadying her breathing a little she curled up next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. Robin kissed the top of her head and pulled the sheets over them as they both let sleep overcome them.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Mal was working late finishing up paperwork at the Forbidden Fortress. Making her way through her files, she came onto Regina's. She bit her lip, it had been a few weeks since she'd seen the brunette but she hadn't been able to fill out the paperwork she needed to put her file away. It had been sitting in her inbox for weeks. She sighed, why did she let herself get so close to this child.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. _Who could that be? I thought Urs and Vic went home_. She thought to herself as she got up and made her way over to the door. When she opened the door, she gasped at the person standing on the other side.

* * *

 _ **Who could it be? Stay tuned to find out. Next chapter will open up where this leaves off.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks for reading you all! Here's the next chapter. Picking up right where 16 left off so the mystery is revealed right away.**_

* * *

Chapter 17

 _Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Mal was working late finishing up paperwork at the Forbidden Fortress. Making her way through her files, she came onto Regina's. She bit her lip, it had been a few weeks since she'd seen the brunette but she hadn't been able to fill out the paperwork she needed to put her file away. It had been sitting in her inbox for weeks. She sighed, why did she let herself get so close to this child._

 _Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. Who could that be? I thought Urs and Vic went home. She thought to herself as she got up and made her way over to the door. When she opened the door, she gasped at the person standing on the other side.._

Mal stood there, jaw open, staring in disbelief. It couldn't be. "Pamela," her name sounded as smooth as ever coming from those lips. She bit her lip.

"Eric," she whispered softly, staring up into his eyes. His blond hair framing his face as he smiled down at her.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Eric asked softly, running the back of two fingers over her cheek. She instantly leaned into his touch closing her eyes for a second as she stepped back to let him into her office. Eric looked around with an impressed expression, "I like what you've done with this, very vampy."

"I like vampy."

"I know you do." He walked over to sit on her couch motioning for her to join him.

She walked over to the couch, standing next to it, "What are you doing here, Eric?"

"Visiting an old friend," he replied. "You don't want me here?"

"I didn't say that."

"Sit, Pam," he gave her a look, causing her to instantly sit down next to him. "Good girl."

"Why are you here?" she asked again.

"To see you. It's been a while, Pam. Am I not allowed to stop by?"

"Of course you are."

He picked up her hand bringing it to his lips and placing a light kiss to the back of it, "Why are you working so late?"

She shrugged, "Behind on paperwork."

"Where's my god-daughter tonight?"

"With her father. How are you, Eric?"

"Just dandy," he winked at her, wrapping an arm around her. Mal leaned against him closing her eyes. "Who is he?"

"What?" she gave him a confused look.

"Who broke your heart? Who do I need to beat up?"

"Eric…"

"Am I wrong?"

Mal sighed, "Who called you?"

Eric smirked a little, "They both did …" he held her closer, "Relax, they care about you. Pamela, I can see you're hurting. This isn't doing you any good, and I doubt it's doing Lily any good."

"Lily is fine."

"I'm sure she is. I have no doubt you're an excellent mother. But children pick up on things, even when you're trying to hid them." Mal looked away. She was going to kill her friends. "Who is it?"

"Me…"

"Come again?"

"I said no, okay? It was all me." She rolled her eyes slightly, she was never able to lie to him.

"Huh," Eric leaned back into the couch, "What time do you have to go home?"

Mal shrugged, "Whenever I want, no one's at home waiting for me."

"Did you have dinner?"

"Not really."

Eric nodded slightly, "Where do you want to eat?"

"You're taking me out?"

"We can order in, if that's what you want." He cupped her cheek, "We need to catch up, might as well do it over food." He leaned in pecking her lips softly.

She kissed him back before nodding, "Order in."

"Any requests?"

"Thai?"

"You got it." He stood up pulling out his phone and walked out of the room to place the order.

Mal got up from the couch moving to her desk and started to put away her paperwork, she wasn't about to get anything else done tonight. Part of her wanted to call up her friends and give them a piece of her mind, ratting her out to Eric like that; they knew not to just call him up for trivial matters. But she was glad to see him, it had been far too long.

Eric came back in a few minutes later. "It'll be about 15 minutes," he said walking back over to the couch. He sat down near her and pulled her bare feet into his lap. "So...Pamela," he smiled at her, the smile that always made her melt every time, "what's with the late nights?"

Mal shrugged leaning her head against the couch, "Work, someone's gotta do it."

"Ursula and Vic wouldn't help?"

"They would, I just wanted some quiet to get some of my files done."

Eric chuckled, "You know when you first told me that you were opening a BDSM dungeon, the last thing I thought you would be doing was late night paperwork," he teased her.

Mal shook her head slightly, "Businesses require a little work too. Can't all be fun and games."

"No it can't," he started to rub her feet. "Is it worth it?"

She moaned slightly, nodding her head, "I'm doing what I like but Lily's getting older, not so sure what I'm going to tell her when she starts getting curious about mommy's job."

"Right, you can't tell her you work in the sex industry. She's not allowed to _ever_ do this."

Mal laughed, "Easy there, she'll get to decide that. But yes, I would prefer if she chose a more vanilla career."

"You can't possibly…"

"Eric," she warned.

"Alright fine, I'll drop it. Besides, I'm here to talk about you, not Lily."

"What do you want to know?"

"Who was it?"

Mal broke eye contact for a moment looking up at the ceiling, "One of my subs."

"Is that why you said no? Professional reasons?"

"Partially," she shrugged.

"Part…" his thought was interrupted by his phone buzzing, "Hold that thought, food's here."

She pulled her feet back to let him get up and go get the food. He came back a few minutes later and returned to his spot giving her one of the take out boxes and taking the other one.

"Where were we?" he asked popping a shrimp into his mouth.

"You were interrogating me," she countered.

"I do it because I care," he replied, "so what's the other part of the reason."

"Eric you know I have way too much baggage for a relationship, not to mention she's not even 21 and so very innocent. She couldn't handle it. I'm not heartbroken. I'm just being realistic."

"21 years old? My, my they really are starting younger and younger," he mused, "Pam, you can lie to your friends. You can lie to this mystery woman. You can even lie to yourself; but you can't lie to me. You are heartbroken; I can see it."

"I'm not…"

"I'm not done." He gave her a look making her narrow her eyes, "How long has it been, Pamela?"

"How long has what been?"

"Since you and Stefan split."

"Three years."

"Honey, you can't stay out of the playing field just because of baggage."

"I'm perfectly fine by myself. I get to fuck regularly, satisfy the animalistic desires. I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are fine. I want you to be happy."

"I don't look happy?"

"No."

Mal scoffed, "I have everything I need."

"Sure, I don't doubt that." Mal didn't bother replying and dug her fork into her take out box of Pad Thai. "Do you have everything you want?"

"What?"

"You said you had everything you need, what about what you want? What do you want, Pam? This sub of yours?"

"She's not my sub anymore."

Eric looked at her quizzically, thinking she wouldn't care about a sub, not really, unless ..."You've always been stubborn." He put his container on the table and turned a little more towards her, "If this was just infatuation all this baggage talk wouldn't even be happening. You care about her. She's gotten under your skin, Pam. Who is she? When can I meet her?"

Mal rolled her eyes, "You're not going to meet her, she went back to her life and she's not under my skin. I haven't seen her in weeks."

"That explains why you're so on edge," he said and watched her for a moment.

Mal squirmed a little under his gaze, "Stop staring at me."

"When was the last time you let go control, Pam?"

"What?"

"You're so dead set on staying on a certain path you refuse to budge from it. Now from what I gathered from your friends, this girl was smitten with you. So much so that she asked you out and if you were as smitten with her, you should have said yes, but you need to be in control of the situation. Always. You're sabotaging yourself, Pam. I don't like it. I don't like seeing you like this. When was the last time you let someone else take charge?"

Mal shook her head slightly, "You know the protocol for training doms, Eric. I do have some in my queue."

"That is not what I meant."

Mal bit her lip, "The last time you were in town."

"Huh, alright." He glanced over at a clock on her wall, "Finish your dinner, Pam. You're not doing anymore paperwork tonight."

"Eric, you can't be serious."

"I'm very serious, and starting now you'll start addressing me properly."

Mal's jaw dropped a little. Eric easily fell into this role whenever he needed to, even if he left the scene years ago. She wasn't the most obedient sub he had had, but their bond had been special. So much so, that even after all these years they remained in touch. He was the only one to get her out of a slump when need be and she wasn't one to say no to him. Luckily, they were alone and no one was expected back into the office until the next morning.

Mal picked up her fork and rolled some noodles around it, "Yes, sir."

Eric smirked, "That's my girl."

Fifteen minutes or so later they had finished their dinner; boxes and utensils scattered over the coffee table. Mal had moved over closer to Eric and was currently resting her head against his shoulder as he leaned back with an arm around her, caressing her hip.

She turned her head a little looking up at him and raising an eyebrow.

"Eager?" he asked her amused. She didn't bother answering which earned her a hard slap to her ass. Mal winced biting her lip. "You haven't changed, Pam. Strip."

Mal gave him a look before standing up and starting to unbutton her shirt. "You haven't changed either," she commented, "Sir."

Eric smirked at that, "Keep it up, and I'll make sure you can't sit for a week."

That managed to get her to stop talking and continuing to take off her clothes until she was left in her bra and panties.

"I always did love purple on you," Eric commented standing up and wrapping one arm around her waist, the other hand coming up to cup her cheek as he kissed her deeply. Mal clutched onto his biceps as she moaned into the kiss. He broke the kiss after a moment, caressing her cheek lightly and looking into her deep blue eyes. "Take me to your dungeon."

Mal rolled her eyes, "It's not a dun…"

"Playroom, my mistake." Eric winked at her. "Lead the way."

The two of them walked hand in hand out of her office and down the corridor towards the playrooms. She turned the knob to Room number 3. She was really doing this. It had been so long and she didn't see this side of herself at all, but the thought of it was sending warmth to her core. Eric was the one to introduce her to this world and they parted on good terms, mainly because she didn't want to be a sub. They kept in touch over the years, he was Lily's god-father after all. She turned on the light and turned towards him to see what exactly he was planning on doing.

"Center of the room, hands above your head," he ordered.

She walked over to the center of the room, knowing full well he was about to use the ceiling restraints to tie her in place. She'd used them multiple times on her other subs over the years. He walked over to her when she was in position and did just that pulling the cuffs lower to tie her hands up.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Good," he commented and ran his hands down her sides. One hand slipping behind her and undoing her bra. She was wearing a lacy strapless one making it easy for him to peel it away from her body. The panties went next, leaving her naked. He cupped her breasts kneading them in his hands and running his thumbs over her nipples. "You're gorgeous." Mal leaned her head back, moaning softly. He let go of her breasts - causing her to whine at the loss of contact - and walked over to the toys looking through the drawers and pulling out various items.

He came back and bent down to tie her ankles to a separating bar, keeping her legs from closing. After making sure things were secure he started to stand up, placing a soft kiss right above her clit in the process. Eric secured a couple nipple clamps into place before reaching for the butt plug he brought over and holding it up to her lips. "Suck," he ordered.

Mal wrapped her lips around the plug sucking on it, as instructed, and looking into his intense eyes. She let it go with a pop when she felt him tug it slightly and was instantly rewarded with a kiss. Eric continued kissing her, he snaked a hand around her back and reached down to apply some lube between her cheeks before slipping the butt plug into position.

He picked up the flogger and ran it across her back making her shiver. "Alright Pam, tell me about this girl." He started lightly using the flogger on her back and ass.

Mal bit her lip as she felt the flogger, "What do you want to know?"

"How did you meet?"

"Here obviously...ow." She complained at a particularly hard whip.

"Try that again, a little less attitude this time."

"We met here, she came in for a school project."

"School project? What kind of project?" he asked going back to the light flogging, enough to warm up her skin but keep it pleasurable.

"About the BDSM subculture, she wanted interviews."

Eric walked around to her frontside to give her breasts the same attention he had been giving her back. "Interviews? Was that a smoke screen for her to get in here to actually play with this world? Or how did you two actually end up in this room?"

Mal closed her eyes, her nipples were erect from being hit with the flogger, "No... That was my idea."

"What now?"

"She wanted interviews. I only agreed if she also spent time in here… with me."

Eric stopped what he was doing to pick up the cane and grinned a little, "You bad girl. You tricked her into your bed."

"I didn't trick her, I gave her a proposition. She accepted."

"And then she fell for you."

"She didn't fall for me…"

"Sure," he gave her a few licks from the cane directly to her sit spots, "Where is she now?"

"Probably still with that dom seeing as he hasn't returned either."

"Back up. What dom?"

"She finished her training, I paired her with a dom I had trained."

"Was this before or after she asked you out?"

She cringed slightly starting to get tender from the cane "... after."

He put down the cane moved closer to her running a hand down to her center, "So let me see if I understand, you like this girl and instead of agreeing to a date you pushed her into someone else's arms. Did I get that right?" He was close to her clit but not yet touching her.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Eric, it's protocol. I can't keep her under me after four weeks."

"Fuck protocol, Pam!" He slapped her ass giving her a look. "Why can't you let yourself be happy? Not everyone is going to fuck you over like Stefan did. I don't like seeing you like this. Your friends don't like seeing you like this. I'm not saying you need to go find whoever this is, but would it have really been that hard to just say yes?" He cupped her cheek wiping away the tears that had spilled out.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"It's scary. Scarier than this," he motioned to her room filled with trinkets meant to torture, "but this isn't going to fill everything." She nodded slightly as he reached up to undo the restraints, "Just promise me that the next time you have feelings for someone you're not just going to suppress them."

"Okay," she rubbed her wrists slightly as he freed her from the ankle bar and nipple clamps.

"Good girl," he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. They hugged for a moment before he pulled away. "Get on the bed, I'm going to fuck you until you can't feel your legs anymore."

She smirked at him, shaking her head slightly and walked over to the bed.

* * *

 _ **Those of you who haven't seen True Blood - Eric is Pam's maker on the show. In this story, I'm going with he's the boyfriend that introduced her into this world and clearly that bond never died - not fully. I know this didn't have any OQ in it, but fret not they will be back next chapter, I needed this in there to give Pam/Mal a little more back story before the rest of this unfolds. Hope you all liked it. Please review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello Loves! This is becoming a habit but I'm trying to keep up with this. The last month was a bit cray cray with OUATNJ prep and the actual con but I'm spending this month writing so hopefully the updates will be more regular. Here's the next installment. I'm glad Eric fanned will, Paric was always my fave in True Blood. Such a good show. Anywho, here you go! Let me know what you all think!**_

 ** _As always, thank you to my beta for making sure this makes sense._**

* * *

Chapter 18

Regina and Robin's relationship had blossomed over the next couple months. She had slowly started to let her guard down and bring back aspects from the fortress that they both missed dearly. She was surprised she missed it as much as she had, but the truth was that the month she spent there opened her up to a part of herself she never would have learned about if she hadn't had gone.

All of that was going to have to wait tonight though, today was Regina's 21st birthday and her friends were determined to get her hammered. They had all decided to head up to the city to a little bar, The Rabbit Hole, for a night to remember - or not. Regina wasn't much of a drinker, she had had her share of wine and beer over her years at college, and with her sister, but that was the extent of it. But she had been doing a pretty good job at holding down her liquor.

A few cocktails, birthday shot, and a few more tequila shots later she was sitting on Robin's lap who was still nursing his first beer of the night, determined to stay sober and make sure she got home. Emma and Robin had opted to stay sober that night. Ruby and Mary Margaret were rocking their own buzz, Mary Margaret a little more so than the rest. Zelena finally joined the party half way through and made sure to have plenty of picture and video evidence for any future torment needs.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to see my baby sister wasted," Zelena quipped as she sipped her margarita.

"Tomorrow morning, she's going to hate it," Emma added, "Unless of course someone decides to wake her up with something other than a loud alarm," she winked at Robin.

Robin had an arm around Regina's waist lightly caressing her hip, "It is her birthday after all."

"Robin, how did you and my sister meet again?"

"I was her TA," he stated figuring the fortress was not something she wanted let out.

"Ohh…" Zelena's eyes widened, "hot for teacher was she? Little minx, and she always claimed I was the slutty one."

"No actually I was the one that pursued her, she's very irresistible."

Regina gave Robin a sloppy kiss, "You're quite yummy too," she slurred out before her getting distracted by a group of women walking into the bar. "Oh, look who came to the party!" She yelled out causing everyone to look towards her including the three women that had walked in.

Mal's eyes went wide when she saw who was yelling, "Oh god, why is she here?"

"It looks like she's celebrating, judging from the crown and the obvious drunken state," Ursula said matter of factly.

"Come on darling, let's join the party," Vic said linking her arm with Mal's and dragging her towards their table.

"Vic stop, we didn't come here for that."

"So what? She clearly wants you there." Before she could protest any more they were at the table, "Did someone say party?"

Ruby looked Vic over, "Next round's on me, pull up a seat dollface."

Robin shared a quick look with Mal before averting his gaze to keep the blush down, Regina on the other hand wasn't as discreet. "My favorite mistress," she purred while practically leaping out of Robin's lap and wrapping her arms around Mal's shoulders planting a big sloppy kiss on her lips.

Mal's eyes widened as she instinctively held onto her waist to keep her from falling before pulling back, "Regina, you're drunk."

"So? I'm still a good kisser, aren't I? Or do you need to punish me for being a bad girl?" She managed to get out while batting her eyelashes.

Ursula giggled and shook her head before moving over to pick up a shot of tequila that had just been delivered.

"Hold up, aren't you the woman who was helping my sister with her project?" Zelena asked, "I never took her for the lezzy drunk, but…" she added before turning towards Robin, "Why are you okay with this? I mean I get the whole girl on girl fantasy, but she literally jumped out of your lap like she was in love with this woman."

The table suddenly went quiet, Regina was still wrapped around Mal but her eyelids were getting heavy and she didn't hear what had been said. Robin was about to comment when Emma shook her head, she knew Zelena better and figured they didn't need an audience for this.

"Z, can I talk to you?" Zelena nodded, "Over there," she said leading her away from the table.

"Em, what are you doing?"

"How much did Regina tell you about her project?"

Zelena shrugged, "Just that it was in the city and she could stop by more often."

"Okay, umm, I don't think this is my place to say anything, but in an effort to keep everyone from getting embarrassed or putting on a scene…" she started rambling, "You know she's a sex therapy major right?" she waited for Zelena to acknowledge that before continuing, "Have you heard of The Forbidden Fortress?"

"The sex club?"

"Sort of, it's like a BDSM training facility, of sorts."

"Okay what does that have to do with my sister?"

"That was her project. Getting to know the subculture."

Zelena's eyebrow rose, "You're telling me my baby sister has a fascination with bondage?"

"Well I don't know if I would go there per say, I mean sure she has grown fascinated with it, but it was more so with her mistress than the activity…"

"Her mistress?"

Emma nodded toward the blonde who was currently trying to help Robin get Regina back down onto his lap. She lightly rubbed his bicep and smiled as Regina cuddled against him.

Zelena took a minute to connect the dots before her eyes widened, "Oh my god, she's… and why is he…" her demeanor changed and before she knew it she was walking back to the table towards Mal and shoving her against the wall. "Who do you think you are? Taking advantage of my little sister like that?"

"I.. what?" Mal stuttered caught off guard by the fiery red head.

"She is not at all into this stuff and judging by your face you knew that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Before Zelena could go on, Emma and Ursula were able to step in and pull them apart. "Z, come on, you're buzzed you're not thinking rationally. Talk to Regina about this before assaulting someone."

"She's the one who assaulted my sister."

Mal rolled her eyes, "Okay listen, I did not do anything to your sister without her full consent. She knew exactly what she was doing and she willingly came over and over. If you have a problem with her accepting parts of her sexuality, you may need to talk to her about it. But judging by all this pent up aggression, I think you need a round or two in my playroom too."

With that she grabbed her purse and bent down to kiss Regina's forehead, "Happy birthday, little one." She lightly caressed Robin's cheek, "Take care of her."

"Always, mistress."

Mal, Ursula, and a very reluctant Vic - who had been snogging up with Ruby while all of this was going on - left the table to go find another for their night off.

Zelena stood there stunned at what she had just witnessed, she turned towards Robin, "I thought you met Gina in class."

"I did."

"Then why do you know her?"

"Because I was also at the Fortress. Before Regina of course. We ended up getting paired together, but the first day didn't go quite as planned so we both left because I wanted an actual relationship with her and she's clearly wanted the same or couldn't bear to be back there."

"Why couldn't she bear to be back there?"

Emma guided Zelena back to her chair, "This is not my place, but she's sort of passed out and you're still fuming. Regina fell for her mistress. She fell hard. I was there along with these two," she motioned to a passed out Mary Margaret and a Ruby who looked pissed that her makeout partner was gone, "to pick up the pieces. Robin happened to pop up right when she was heartbroken and they were already going on a date before they ran into each other at the fortress. As strange as the circumstances were, he's been good for her."

"She fell for her, you're saying she fell in love with that woman?"

"More or less, they spent a month together. Which in hindsight doesn't seem like a lot, but if it's constant oxytocin, I mean, you know."

"Okay," Zelena conceded before turning towards Robin, "Why didn't it work out at the Fortress?"

"She sort of had a panic attack. I'm sure you know what she's been through before."

Zelena furrowed her brows before realization hit, "oh, baby sister," she whispered watching her sister sleep, "So are the two of you doing the stuff at …"

"No," he cut her off, "no, not at all. It was something we both agreed would need to wait if we ever did bring it in. I'm not with your sister because of that."

Zelena nodded slightly, "You should get her home, she's going to need sleep and a lot of coffee in the morning." She turned to Emma, "probably should get those two back too. Thanks for the party, I umm," she looked over to see that Mal and her friends were still there, "I owe someone an apology."

"You going to be okay getting home?" Emma asked her, she wasn't nearly as drunk but still buzzed.

"Yeah," she dug out her phone and sent a quick text, "Greg is picking me up."

"Alright," Emma said squeezing her hand slightly and helping her friends out.

Zelena waited a couple minutes before swallowing her pride and walking over to the table that the Mistresses were sitting at.

Mal raised a brow at her, when she came over, straightening her spine. Ursula and Vic looked like they were ready to break up something too. "I.. uhh.. I owe you an apology." she murmured.

"You do?" Mal asked. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I didn't know what was going on in Gina's life. Had I known she was in love with you I wouldn't have shoved you against a wall. Not that I'm happy with the fact that she let you whip her or whatever the fuck happened, but clearly there's a part of you that seeped into her heart. Of course I am also aware of the fact that you broke her heart and for that I'm glad I did what I did. If you ever hurt my sister again, that was just a small dose of the fire I will let out." Zelena turned around then and walked outside to wait for her ride.

Mal watched Zelena leave and could feel her friends staring at her, she glanced at them, "What?"

"She was in love with you," Ursula stated.

"And I'm pretty sure you were in love with her, darling," Vic added.

"I'm not." Mal rolled her eyes sipping her drink. "Besides, she's doing pretty well for herself."

"She is," Ursula agreed, "But that didn't stop her from jumping into your arms the minute she saw you. Drunken states brings out the subconscious."

"That friend of hers though, I'm going to need to rope her in." Vic muttered.

"Oh lord, you only think with your vagina." Ursula said laughing.

"If only you thought with it more, darling," Vic commented before ordering a round of shots. "Shall we toast the birthday girl?"

"She's not even here." Mal narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, of course, but that doesn't mean we can't celebrate."

"Fine whatever," Mal said reaching for the tequila.

The three of them stayed there for a while before finding their way back to Vic's apartment for the night.

Back at the campus, Robin had opted to take Regina back to her place, not wanting her to be too uncomfortable, and was helping her change and get into bed. He was about to leave when she reached out and pulled him towards her. "Stay."

"I'll come back in the morning," he whispered smoothing out her hair.

"Please," she said, "I don't want to be alone."

Robin chuckled slightly, "You're not sweetheart, your roommates are all here."

"But I want you."

Robin smiled softly before nodding, "Alright, I'll stay. I'll sleep on the couch okay?"

"There's room," she muttered her eyelids starting to close again.

"You need your rest and this twin size bed isn't going to let two people on it. Good night." He kissed her forehead before tucking her in and turning off the light and making his way out to the kitchen.

Emma was in the kitchen making tea, "Want a cup?"

"Sure," he said sitting down on the stool. "So that was an interesting night."

"You can say that again," she agreed passing him a cup, "Staying the night?"

Robin nodded, "I'll camp out on the couch."

"Alright, I'm going to head to bed. Make yourself at home."

"Night, Emma."

"G'night, Robin."


	19. Chapter 19

**_I'm getting better at this, didn't make you all wait a month for the next one ;) anywho, here's the next one. Enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think!_**

 ** _As far as end game goes, I've got a few different options that I'm exploring. Not sure which one will stick yet, but stay tuned!_**

* * *

Chapter 19

A few weeks had passed since her birthday. Regina didn't have a complete recollection of everything that happened that night but between what she heard from Emma and Robin she got the basic jist of it. She had made a mental note to never get that drunk ever again, especially not around her sister. Zelena found out everything that night apparently and had plenty of video footage from that night.

 **.:.**

 _Emma had told her that she had to tell Zelena what was up to avoid her getting kicked out or worse after their run in with Mal and her friends on her birthday. Regina knew she would have to talk to her eventually, she was just hoping that it would be a little later but a couple days after she got a text from her sister asking to have lunch together._

 _She made her way into the city to the diner that they were meeting at and found Zelena already waiting with Robyn by her side. Maybe this won't be too horrible, I can play with Robyn if she gets too pushy, she thought to herself as she made her way over to her sister._

" _Hey," Regina said bending down to kiss Robyn quickly before sitting down across from her sister._

" _How are you feeling? Hangover gone?" Zelena asked looking over at her sister._

 _Regina nodded, "Yesterday wasn't fun."_

" _I can assume not, was it worth it?"_

 _Regina shrugged, "Don't really remember much, aside from what people told me."_

" _So, I take it Emma told you I know…"_

" _She did."_

 _Zelena nodded, "I would have preferred it coming from you."_

" _I know, I was... " Regina sighed, "embarrassed."_

" _About what? Falling in love?"_

" _What?! Who said anything about falling in love?"_

" _Baby sister, don't even deny it."_

 _Regina rolled her eyes, "I was embarrassed about the other … things."_

" _The bondage?"_

" _Shh…"_

 _Zelena smirked, "Tell me, since when do you get off from a spanking?"_

" _Oh my god," Regina groaned, "This is why I didn't tell you."_

" _Fine, I'll drop it," She said,when the waiter walked over to them to place their orders. A couple orders of cheeseburgers and fries, and mac and cheese for Robyn and a round of chocolate milkshakes. Regina figured she was still fresh from the hangover and could indulge a little more._

" _I heard you almost beat her up," Regina raised an eyebrow. "Defending my honor?" she joked._

" _The only person allowed to hurt my little sister is me, so yes I almost beat up your mistress." Zelena confirmed before adding, "And I would do it again."_

 _Regina laughed getting up to move Robyn onto her lap before continuing the conversation, "What happened after they left? Emma said something about you wanting to apologize."_

" _I did apologize, well partially. I mean I'm not sorry I did what I did, like I said I would do it again, but I probably wouldn't have done it had I known you were in love with her."_

 _Regina stared at Zelena for a moment, "What did you say?"_

" _When?"_

" _When you apologized."_

" _Exactly what I just told you, that I wouldn't have done that had I known you were in love with her but that I was still glad I did because she broke your heart, and then something about hurt you again and she'd see what I could really do… I was buzzed too."_

" _Oh god. You told her I was in love with her?"_

" _Well, aren't you?"_

" _NO! I mean… I don't know. Maybe I was. I'm with Robin now."_

 _Zelena studied her for a moment, "Do you love Robin?"_

 _Regina frowned, "No… not yet."_

" _But you still love, what's her name."_

" _I think her real name is Pam."_

" _You think?"_

" _Well, she went by Mal at the Fortress. They all have these like aliases."_

" _Right… you didn't answer my question."_

" _I don't know, Z. I have been trying not to think about her but clearly my subconscious still does or I wouldn't have… well you saw…"_

 _Zelena nodded her acknowledgement at what Regina was implying, "If it makes you feel any better, she definitely still cares at the very least. I'm pretty sure she has feelings for you too but she's a little hard to read."_

" _You can say that again," Regina mumbled as their food arrived._

" _Are you going to tell me how this happened? I got the basic jist of it from Emma but I feel like there's more to the story."_

" _What do you want to know?"_

" _All of it."_

 _Regina bit her lip narrowing her eyes a bit, "Fine. I had a project and thought I'd go down there and ask some questions and leave. That's not exactly how she … worked…"_

 _Zelena furrowed her brows, "Did she take advantage of you? I will kill her."_

 _Regina laughed a little, "Calm down, big sis, I don't need you getting arrested."_

" _Regina…"_

" _Really, Z. It wasn't like that."_

" _Go on."_

" _Anyway, she gave me a proposition one month of the full experience pro bono. It was my choice, I went." She took a sip from her milkshake and muttered, "She's very good at what she does."_

" _Okay…" Zelena popped a fry in her mouth trying to understand this all, "How did you fall for her? I mean it couldn't have just been the sex."_

 _Regina shook her head, "It wasn't." She adjusted Robyn and gave her a couple fries to occupy her, "I mean, the sex was incredible. Z, she knows things that I never would have thought about. It was intense. But, she's very caring and I don't know, I fell for her. Tried to ask her out, but she turned me down. That's when I met Robin and left."_

 _Zelena nodded slowly, processing, "You're okay?"_

" _Yeah, I am."_

" _Alright," she rolled the straw between her fingers, "I don't like the idea of it but you're an adult and if it was something that you felt comfortable with I can't really say anything. Of course if you want me to beat someone up…"_

 _Regina laughed shaking her head, "I know, Z. I'll call you."_

" _Good," she nodded, "Now tell me this, why aren't you fighting for her? Clearly your feelings for her are still there and is it really fair to Robin if you're pining for someone else?"_

" _I'm not pining for someone else, she said no. I'm just moving on."_

" _Why did you take the no so easily?"_

" _Seriously? Zelena, I'm not you."_

" _What does that mean?"_

 _Regina sighed, "I'm not the one that gets everything I want okay. I'm used to rejection."_

 _Zelena frowned, "You really want to be with Robin?"_

" _Yes, he's very sweet."_

" _Sweet? Huh."_

" _Just say whatever you want to say."_

 _Zelena held her hands up in surrender, "I'm not telling you what to do. If this is what you want, more power to you and I'll support you every step of the way. You know that." She watched as Regina slightly nodded, "But, if there is any part of you that wants to fight for her, you should. Because she's being an idiot. You would be the best thing that ever happened to her and it's her loss not yours."_

" _You're biased, Z, but thank you." Regina ducked her head a little, "I like Robin. It's better this way."_

" _Okay," she said, deciding to drop it. They continued to eat and shifted the conversation to lighter topics._

 **.:.**

"Regina?" Robin said shaking her from her daze. Regina was in Robin's kitchen making dinner with him.

"Hmm, what?" she asked not having heard him while she was thinking over her conversation with her sister a few days back.

"I was asking if you wanted parmesan cheese in the salad?"

"Oh, yeah a little bit," she said smiling as she put a lid on the pot and brought the stove down to a simmer. She moved over closer to him and a ran a hand down his arm. "It looks done."

"Yeah?" he raised an eyebrow at her a hint of a smirk starting on his lips.

"Yeah. The pasta sauce is going to take another 15 minutes."

He reached for her hand, lacing their fingers as they walked over to the couch. Regina sat down on Robin's lap wrapping her arm around his shoulder and leaning in to kiss him softly. Robin returned the kiss deepening it as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was thinking," she started as she broke the kiss caressing his cheek, "Maybe we could role play some time."

"Role play?" he mumbled kissing along her jawline.

"Yeah, stuff from the fortress." she moaned slightly as he sucked her earlobe.

He pulled back to look her in the eye, "Are you sure?"

Regina bit her lip, "I kind of miss it."

"No reason to be embarrassed about that, milady." He cupped her cheek, "Anything specific you miss?"

She shrugged, "All of it."

Robin chuckled slightly, "Why don't we start off slow, just in case."

"What do you have in mind?"

He slowly caressed her thigh inching closer to her core. "How about tomorrow in my lab you wear that little skirt that I love without any panties." He smirked watching her.

Her eyes went wide, "I.. what.. How does… how is that anything to do with the Fortress?"

"Well, milady," he said running a finger over her already damp panties, "I'm going to check, and if you do as I say, you'll be rewarded. And if you aren't, I think a spanking might be in order." His voice had dropped a couple octaves as he rubbed her over her panties.

She shivered, clutching onto him. She wasn't sure if it was his words or his fingers making her feel this way. "Okay…" she said closing her eyes as she felt him move her panties aside and slip a finger between her folds. She gasped softly as he slipped in and curved it to hit her g-spot.

Right at that moment the alarm Regina had set for the pasta sauce went off. Robin slipped his finger out re-adjusting her panties. "We can pick up later," he laughed at the look on her face at the loss of contact. He kissed her cheek and held his finger up to her lips, she wrapped her lips around his finger licking off her juices before getting up.

"Tease."

"My darling, you are the one that said you missed the fortress."

"Not that part."

He laughed getting up and walking into the kitchen with her slapping her ass as he walked past her to get the plates. "This will be fun." He winked as he helped her get their dinner served up.

* * *

 _ **Yes, I know I'm a horrible person for leaving you all with that tease. Next chapter will pick up on the next day...**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Happy belated Thanksgiving to all of you here in the US. Here's the next installment in this jiggy jungle. All of you that are still confused about which pairing should be endgame, trust me I am too. I have a few different endings in mind depending on how this ends up going down. Just gotta get from here to there...thanks for keeping up with this little fic. Please review! As always thank you to my beta, Temera.**_

* * *

Chapter 20

The next morning Regina woke up to her alarm ringing loudly in her ear. She groaned reaching for it and hitting the snooze button.

"You couldn't pick a less annoying sound to wake up to?" Ruby mumbled as she pulled her pillow over her face.

"Less annoying and we wouldn't get up," Regina said as she yawned. Rubbing her eyes she slowly sat up and reached for her phone. She had an unread text waiting for her from Robin.

 _Morning beautiful, don't forget about your assignment today. Wouldn't want to get punished ;)_

She smirked reading it over as memories from the night before came rushing back to her. She had stayed a little later after dinner so they could finish up what they had started. She would have stayed over but she had classes early and didn't want to wake him up before he had to get up. Clearly he was already awake doing who knows what.

She considered texting him back but figured she could make him sweat over it. Teasing is fair game. Dragging herself out of bed she made her way to the bathroom and quickly showered. She wrapped a towel around herself and went back to her room to find that skirt.

Sitting the skirt down on her bed, she stared at it debating if she really was going to go commando in that thing. She had to be crazy thinking this is a good idea, but it was exciting she had to admit.

"Are you just trying to magically make it appear on your body?" Ruby asked with a brow raised.

Regina didn't realize she was already up, and jumped a little. "No."

"Then why are you staring at it?"

Regina narrowed her eyes a bit and then decided if anyone, Ruby wouldn't judge her, "Robin wants me to wear it."

"And you don't want to let that independent woman thing go and do what he asked?"

"No…" she rolls her eyes, "He said wear it without panties. Like a test thing, it's role play sort of."

"You lost me. It's way too early and I haven't had coffee."

"I wanted to bring back things from the fortress so he said let's do this. I don't know if I should."

"Ah, the Fortress. Speaking of, can you give me the address or phone number?"

"Why?"

"Your lover's friend certainly knows how to work her tongue."

"Oh god, Ruby!"

"What? You're the only one allowed to have fun?" she asks rhetorically. "So what happens if you go commando?"

"In his words, 'I get a reward" not exactly sure what the reward is."

"And if you wear the panties?"

"A spanking probably," she mumbles.

"Do you want a spanking?" She asks trying not to smirk and keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Not a punishment spanking, those generally are not very comfortable."

"Then go commando, kid. And text me the address." With that she sauntered out of the room to claim the bathroom before the other two got up.

Regina bit her lip before slipping the skirt on. Commando it was.

Regina walked to the building her lab was in, suddenly she's more self conscious. She kept adjusting her skirt, trying to make sure nothing shifted out of place to reveal that she's very bare underneath. She quickly made her way into the lab room and put her things away in the drawer before pulling out her lab coat and goggles. She slipped on the labcoat, thankful that it was relatively long and would hold the skirt down some - not that it's slipping around but she was paranoid. She didn't know why she thought it was a good idea and was now regretting it.

The regret totally faded away when Robin finally walked into the room and his eyes fell to the skirt. A small smirk playing on his lips as he met her eyes. She bit her lip and turned towards her table as he placed his stuff down to pull out his manual and demonstrated the experiment they would be conducting today.

About halfway through, she took her lab book and walked up to the front of the class. Robin had been 'reading' while everyone was working on their experiments. Truth be told, he was doing a lot less reading and a lot more looking over Regina's way. She walked up to the desk and smiled.

"Regina," he drawled out her name, "did you need help?"

"Yes, actually," she flipped through the book to find the step that had stumped her and turned it towards him.

He took the book from her looking it over and nodding, "ah yes, this one has a little trick to it. Come over on this side," he said as he pulled over his test tubes.

She walked over to see what he was doing. He pulled a couple gloves from the box seeing as she was still wearing hers, and started to put them on. He accidently dropped one on the floor and decided to pick it up instead of getting a new one. The desk was positioned in such a way that no one could see what was happening behind it, giving Robin the perfect opportunity to see if Regina had followed through on the other half of his request from last night.

He picked up the glove and used his hand that was closer to her to lightly caress her inner leg on his was up, slowly inching closer to her core. She gasped slightly at the feel of his hand and bit her lip knowing full well what he was doing. She did a quick look around to make sure they weren't being watched and focused her attention on the text in front of her as she felt him getting closer. He smirked as he felt the lack of a barrier between his fingers and her lower lips. He ran his fingers through her folds a couple times making sure to not be too obvious and keep it all hidden. He gave her clit a quick rub before her withdrawing his fingers, adjusting her skirt and labcoat slightly, and slipping on his gloves.

"Right so you want to pour both together like this, and then it should give you the green color." He looked up at her and winked.

She was slightly breathless already, _Regina what is going on with you?_ She scolded herself and picked up her book, "Thanks," she mumbled and walked back over to her table finishing up her work.

She was one of the last to leave and as she was gathering her things, Robin asked her to stay a little later to discuss her report. She waited until the last of the students left before walking over to him.

He smiled at her as she walked over, "Hi."

"Hi." Regina bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smirking. "So what was wrong with my report?"

"Report?" he laughed, "You really are a piece of work." He stuffed his bag and motioned to the door. The two of them walked in line with each other until they're out of the building and far enough away. He reached for her hand, stopping her, and cupped her cheek before kissing her deeply.

One of her hands instantly tangled into his hair as he she kissed him back, moaning slightly.

"When's your next class?" he asked as they pulled apart.

"An hour," she replied. "My place is closer, let's go," he added knowing full well what he was suggesting. They made their way over to Regina's dorm. The door hardly closed before Robin had her against a wall kissing along her neck.

"You listened to my request, I think a reward is in order," he slurred between kisses moving his lips back up to meet hers.

She grinned into the kiss, "Is it?"

"Oh yes," they dropped their bags and moved towards Regina's room. Her roommates should all be gone for a while. "What would you like your reward to be, milady?" He sat down on her bed as she straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She bit her lip slightly as she slowly ground against him, "Can you.. uhm can you spank me? While fucking me that is." She quickly said, turning slightly red.

He slowly caressed her cheek looking into her eyes, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I trust you."

He pecked her lips, "Of course," he motioned for her to get up, "bend over, beautiful."

She slowly bent over her bed and braced herself on her forearms. She looked back at him while he lifted her skirt over her hips and caressed her ass. He slowly started to spank her increasing his pressure slowly until she was squirming and, leaning into her bed, he spanked her solely for about five minutes before he slipped his pants down ripping a condom open and slipping it on before slowly sliding into her and letting her adjust.

He started to pound into her, knowing they don't have a whole lot of time left before they had to leave. He snuck in a slap here and there, while fucking her, and feeling her walls start to tighten around his cock. Robin slipped his hand around her waist and rubbed her clit in tandem with his thrusts. Regina didn't need a whole lot, she was halfway worked up through the spanking and came within a minutes of Robin touching her throbbing clit. He kept pumping into her after she's finished to push himself over the edge.

They gathered their things and head back out, after catching their breaths and straightening up, so it doesn't look like she came back for a mid-day booty call.

.:.

Robin had to go into the city after his little romp with Regina to watch a show for his theater class. He had told her he'd stop by afterwards, but the show was longer than he was hoping it would be and it was already 10PM. He figured he could still stop by if she was up, but it would be her call.

He started walking towards the subway when he nearly ran into a woman. "Ugh, sorry ma'am, I didn't see you there." He quickly said as he reached out to keep her from falling.

"Robin?" she blinked as she got her balance back.

Robin finally looked up to see who it was, "Oh, Mistress, what are you doing out here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she raised a brow at him.

He held up his playbill, "Homework."

"Late day at the office," she informed him. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," he smiled softly, "And you?"

"Not bad."

"Are you going home?" he asked.

She nodded, "It's Thursday, my daughter is with her dad tonight so I usually get my paperwork done on Thursdays," she explained not really knowing why she felt the need to go into detail.

"I see," he said looking around, "Listen, I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, but I would hate myself if I didn't at least offer to walk you back."

"How chivalrous," she smiled at him, "I'll be fine. Shouldn't you be getting back?"

"Yeah, I was hoping to get out of here earlier, but I guess I wouldn't have had the pleasure of bumping into you if I had. It's really good to see you, I've missed you. I know Regina has too."

Hearing Regina's name caused Mal's smile to drop a little, she quickly schooled herself into a poker face though, "How is she? Last time I saw her she was pretty… out of it."

Robin chuckled, "She has sworn off drinking that much ever again. But she's well." he narrowed his eyes a little, "You know we would love to have you over for dinner sometime. My apartment isn't too far from campus and Regina would absolutely love it. She adores you, as do I."

"That's very kind, but…"

"Just think about it. You have my number, just call me and let me know if you want to. The invite is open." He reached over to squeeze her hand, "you look lovely tonight by the way."

She ducked her head a little, "Thank you." She added in "I'll call."

"Perfect, now are you sure you don't want me to walk you back? I don't mind at all."

She knew she really shouldn't, she didn't mix business with pleasure, but he was one of her more likable subs and it is pretty late so she nodded, "If it really isn't too much of a problem."

"Not at all," he smiled and offered his arm out to her as the two of them started walking back in the direction of her apartment.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thanks for the love you all! Here's the next one, a little longer this time because Nanowrimo was ending and I needed a shit ton of words to win. So this one is a bit of a transition chapter to the next segment of this fic so there's a lot going on. Enjoy!**_

 _ **As always, thanks to my beta Temara, for going through the crazy of this chapter and turning it around asap.**_

* * *

Chapter 21

Robin was lying in bed the next morning, it was early. Regina was still asleep next to him, slightly curled into him. He stared up at the ceiling thinking of the other night and the conversation he had had with his old Mistress.

 _Robin had walked Mal back to her apartment and was currently standing in her doorway with her saying goodbye. She could tell something was on his mind and tilted her head slightly to study him for a moment._

" _What's on your mind, Robin?" she asked._

 _He shook his head slightly and smiled, "Nothing."_

" _Are you sure? You seem conflicted. You know you can always talk to me, right? Just because you're not my sub anymore doesn't mean I don't care."_

" _Do you do this for all your subs?"_

" _Just the ones I'm truly fond of," she winked and opened her door wider, "Do you want to talk about something?"_

 _He hesitated for a moment, he really should head back but she would be the one to give him the best advice on this particular subject so he nodded, following her inside._

" _Have a seat," she said as she disappeared off to what he assumed was her bedroom to drop off whatever she was carrying._

 _He sat down on her couch and looked around, "You have a nice place."_

" _Thank you, it's no brownstone, but I like this area and it's convenient."_

" _I hear that."_

" _So, what's bothering you?" she sat down next to him turning towards him to give her full attention._

" _It's not really bothering, persay, it's just… Regina misses the Fortress," he started, not noticing the emotion that crossed Mal's face for all of a second before she put her poker face back on, "she asked to bring aspects of it back, but…"_

" _But?" she asked, "Do you not want to?"_

" _It's not that I don't want to, Mistress, I just I don't know what will be pushing it too far. I'd rather not have a repeat of what led us to leaving in the first place."_

" _Ah," she said understanding where he was coming from, "I'm assuming you two have been...intimate?"_

" _Well yes, it's all been vanilla but it's nice."_

 _She nodded, knowing full well how nice it was to be with Regina, "Start slow, nothing crazy. No trying to push her limits. Let her take this as slow or fast as she's comfortable; the whole point is to make sure she's comfortable, okay?" Robin nodded at that, "Give it time, sweetie, you'll know when to go further and when not to. Trust your gut. Keep the communication lines open and remember there's nothing wrong with vanilla."_

" _I know." He looked into her eyes, "How did you know when you were pushing too much?"_

" _It's a lot of guess work. There are times I go over the limit too but that's where the safeword comes in. If she says it, you stop whatever you're doing, understood?"_

" _Yes, mistress," he answered. He paused for a second contemplating something._

" _What?"_

" _I just, I know the two of you ended on not the greatest terms and she had a lot of feelings involved. I completely get it, I had feelings for you too…kinda hard not to," he mumbled the last part, "But, I can't help to think that maybe you did reciprocate some of those feelings." She raised a brow at that, he quickly added, "For Regina, not me."_

" _Robin, I didn't…"_

" _Mistress, come on," he interrupted her._

 _She narrowed her eyes a little, "You know that kind of interruption would have landed you over my knee."_

" _Yes, I know," he smirked. "I'll happily pull my pants down if you give me an honest reply."_

 _She bit her full lip slightly, "There will be no need for that." She sighed, "Fine, yes there were some feelings involved. When you do what I do, as much as you try to not get any attachments, sometimes they happen. Of course not with everyone, but some people… Regina, You." she gave him a pointed look, "You know you're quite a catch, Robin, I wouldn't hold yourself so low."_

" _Me? Really?"_

" _Yes."_

 _He smiled at her, "So what would it take to convince you to come over for dinner? Possibly offer some tips on how to keep a BDSM relationship going part time anyway."_

" _Part-time?"_

" _Yeah, we wouldn't want to do this all the time, just in bed."_

" _I get that," she nodded, "About dinner, I'll think about it." She furrowed her brows slightly, "Does she know you're asking me to have dinner with you?"_

" _No, not yet anyway."_

" _Maybe you should ask her first, Robin. As happy as she might have been to see me after a ton of alcohol, I don't think the reception will be the same sober."_

" _Highly doubt that but, yeah, I'll ask her." He checked his watch, "I should get going, thanks for the talk."_

" _Anytime." She walked him to the door but before she could open it, the door opened on it's own with her friends walking in._

" _Darling, you didn't mention you were having company," Vic said eyeing Robin._

" _Should we leave?" Ursula added giving Mal a look._

" _Oh no, I was just leaving," Robin said leaning over and kissing Mal's cheek quickly, "Thanks again, Mistress."_

 _She smiled at him as he walked away. And turned to her friends._

He closed his eyes trying to get a little more sleep before he had to start his day.

.:.

Mal was sitting in the conference room scowling at her friends who wouldn't shut up about what they had witnessed the other night. "He just needed to talk okay, nothing else happened."

"He invited you to dinner," Ursula commented.

"With your hot brunette, darling," Vic added.

"They're together, it's not uncommon for couples to host dinner parties together," Mal reasoned.

"You're still hot for her, and possibly for him." Vic argued.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are, darling. Deny it all you want."

Mal groaned and glared at her friends, "Can we get back to work please?"

"Are you going to go?" Ursula asked, causing Mal to narrow her eyes, "Pam, I'm only asking because I'm concerned."

"I don't know."

"Do you want to?"

"Maybe."

"Go for it, darling," Vic piped in. "Threesomes are awesome," she winked at them. "Speaking of, it's been a while…."

"It has, but I'm keeping it on the down low. Stefan has been a prissy little fuck boy lately about all of this and it's 'influence' on Lily." She rolled her eyes.

Ursula frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Who knows what's gotten his panties in a twist this time but he's back to his pointless threats about the custody arrangement." She shook her head.

Vic reached out to rub her arm, "He can't do anything, darling, and if he tries I know a lot of lawyers who will easily get you full custody."

Mal smiled at her, "Thank you, but I don't want to be the reason my daughter doesn't have a relationship with her father."

"Yeah but it wouldn't hurt to talk to a lawyer," Ursula reasoned, "You don't want her to not have a relationship with you either, right?"

"Obviously, I'll deal with it. Don't worry."

"Alright." They moved over to finally starting work for the day before their first clients started to roll in.

.:.

Robin had managed to get back to sleep for a bit, but stirred when he heard Regina moan. He rubbed a hand over his face and looked down to see that she was still asleep. She murmured something he couldn't make out but when she said _Robin,_ that he got. He debated waking her up but maybe she was having a good dream. No, no he knew she was because she was now wrapping her arms tighter around him and nearly humping his thigh. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making any noise and startling her.

Regina was certainly having a good dream, one that felt way too real…

 _She was blindfolded and straddling Robin's lap as he thrusted into her at just the right angle. He was holding onto her hips to keep her steady as pumped into her. She had her arms on his shoulder and her head thrust back as she moaned. Another pair of hands snaked around her body to squeeze and knead her breasts. Followed by a pair of lips attaching to the sensitive part of her neck that made her squirm with pleasure._

" _God," Regina moaned at the sensations going through her body._

 _She felt someone bit her earlobe lightly before blowing on it. "Get on all fours."_

" _Yes, mistress," Regina whispered as Robin helped her get into position and moved behind her._

 _Mal stopped to kiss Robin deeply before pulling back. "Fuck her harder," she ordered before moving around and capturing Regina's lips for a deep kiss, reaching down to pinch her nipples making her cry out. "You do like it rough, don't you," she purred pulling away long enough to slap her ass._

Regina suddenly woke up and blinked against the sun beaming in. She rubbed her eyes trying to focus, and when she did, she looked over at Robin who was watching her.

"Morning, beautiful," he smiled.

Regina's dream suddenly popped back into her head causing her to blush. She ducked her head and mumbled 'morning', lying back down on the pillow. "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough," he continued smiling. "Sleep alright?"

She nodded, "I should go shower."

"Will that be a hot shower or cold?" he smirked slightly. "I could help."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What did I do?"

"You mean besides the moaning and grinding against my leg?"

"Oh god," she covered her face mortified.

He laughed slightly pulling her into his arms, "Are you going to tell me about this dream or do I have to ask?"

"You're never finding out."

"Oh, come on."

She shook her head, "Nope. I've got to go get ready for class."

"A little hint? I was obviously in it."

"Robin, no. I'm not discussing a sex dream with you."

He gave her a look, "Was someone else in it?"

She froze slightly, "What did you hear?"

"Okay fine, don't tell me, but if you want a threesome you just have to ask." Regina's eyes went wide. "But speaking of a certain blonde, I kinda ran into her last night."

"You did?" she furrowed her brows.

"Yeah, on my way to the subway. She was alone so I walked her back. I was thinking maybe we could invite her over to dinner some night? I know you miss her."

"Robin, I don't …"

"There's hardly any point in denying it, milady." He raised a brow.

She sighed, "Fine, I miss her. But I don't think that a dinner is such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

Robin sat up slightly and ran a finger over Regina's cheek, "I know there's some unresolved feelings there," he cut off her attempt at a protest by shaking his head, "It's fine, I get it. But you are the one who brought up doing things from the Fortress again, which I'm totally fine with, but I could use the tips that would have come from the rest of those sessions. I don't want to hurt you, Regina, or bring up any ... traumatic memories." He leaned over and pecked her lips, "It might not be a bad idea to have her come over for dinner, we can all talk. She is way more experienced and talking about whatever happened might help."

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

"Come on, let's go shower." she mumbled slipping out of the bed.

.:.

Later that day Regina went back to her dorm room to find Emma and Ruby there watching something in the living room.

"Hey," she said, slipping into her room to drop her things on her bed, taking off her shoes before going back into the living room and sitting down next to Emma.

"Hey yourself, where'd you sneak off to in the middle of the night?" Ruby asked passing the popcorn.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Regina answered back taking a handful of the popcorn from the bowl.

"Late night booty call? Staying with this one is rubbing off on you, Gina," Emma teased.

"Yes well, it wasn't supposed to be that late but instead of coming back at a normal hour, he decided to go over to see Mistress Mal," she muttered.

"Wait," Emma said reaching for the remote and pausing the movie, "Come again?"

Regina blew a stray lock of hair out of her face and turned towards her friends, "Robin ran into her on his way to the subway, and being the man that he is, offered her to walk her home."

"Huh, interesting," Ruby commented.

"Does he have feelings for her?" Emma asked.

Regina shrugged, "Probably, it's hard not to."

"And how does that make you feel?"

Regina bit her lip, "Okay, this doesn't leave this room. Before I even knew they had met last night, I had a dream of the three of us."

"Doing…" Ruby started with a look of confusion on her face until realization struck, "You mean a sex dream of a threesome? Damn, I am rubbing off on you."

"Shut up. But then he said something about inviting her over for dinner. And that's crazy right? That wouldn't end well."

"When you say dinner, you mean doing it, right?" Ruby said turning more towards her.

"No!" Regina groaned, looking at Emma, "Can you give me your opinion because this gutter head isn't helping."

"Honestly, Gina, dinner might not be a bad idea. You can resolve all this tension you have." Emma started, "I was sober on your birthday and saw the way you leapt into her arms. I know you got your heart broken, kid, but this might help you move on. Or you know she might realize she was being an idiot."

"What she said," Ruby concurred.

"Hmm," Regina leaned back against the couch thinking, "maybe."

"So, you good?" Ruby asked watching Regina nod, "Good. Guess who has a date with the Fortress?" She grinned watching her friends grimace.

"Lord, Ruby, this is why you came to college didn't you? For sex?" Regina exclaimed.

"Yes. Obviously. And I got to meet you guys, which was an added plus."

"Awe, Ruby has a heart," Emma teased pushing the button to start up the movie again.

.:.

The next day, Regina found Robin sitting in the lawn against a tree reading a book. She considered walking away and not interrupting him knowing how much she hated being interrupted when she's reading. Luckily for her she didn't have to make a decision. He looked up and smiled at her. She walked over to him as he made room for her.

She sat down between his legs and leaned back against him as he adjusted himself and held up his book to continue reading the last bit of the chapter he was on. She waited until he was done to lean up and kiss his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at her. "This is a nice surprise."

"I didn't want to bother you while you were reading."

"You're never a bother."

She smile leaning her head against his shoulder. "So I thought about it," she deliberately watched him, "Having dinner with… her." She clarified and watched the realization come across his face. "Maybe it will be a good thing. I clearly have some unresolved feelings that need to be addressed head on, so let's do it."

"Alright," he nodded, "I'll call her."

"Okay."

"You know if you wanted to do more, I wouldn't mind."

"There was a time I would have thought you were absolutely insane but in the last several months I've done things I never would have imaged, so who knows." she replied back.

Robin chuckled, "Maybe we'll just have to seduce her then," he winked at her and leaned in to give her a proper kiss. "But until then, do you want to go to the Rabbit Hole tomorrow night? My pal John and a couple others are performing there."

"Performing?"

"They have a band."

Regina looked at him impressed, "Yeah, I'll tell my friends too. That sounds fun."

"Great."

"Will you also be performing?" she asked getting an idea that this wasn't just him being supportive.

"Maybe…"

"You're in a band?!" she looked at him with shock.

"I haven't shown you all my tricks yet, milady."

"You never fail to surprise me, Locksley." she laughed leaning back against him and enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Tis the season of giving and I was pretty excited after seeing that Alabama is Woke AF last night. Woot Go Alabama! (Yes I'm a democrat, I mean did you think otherwise? You're reading a kinky smut fic I wrote...) Anyway, I'm glad some of you liked that threesome tease in the last one. I know not everyone is going to like the direction this is headed and poly isn't for everyone. However, it may change it may not. I don't know yet. I'm pretty 60/40 on what will be end game right now. If you have specific questions though best bet to reach out to me on Twitter anamiii it's easier to respond on there than it is on here. Without further adieu... Dinner Time.**_

* * *

Chapter 22

The next week, Regina was in Robin's apartment. The two of them had gone to the store after their last classes and picked up things for dinner. She wanted to make her grandmother's famous lasagne, after all they had company coming over. Company in the form of a very attractive tall blond that had whipped them both around her play room for at least a month.

She was currently standing in the kitchen stirring the meat sauce not paying attention to anything going on around her. Robin finished putting together the caprese salad and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Relax, it's just dinner."

"I know, I just don't want to mess it up."

"She's not going to spank you if you burn the lasagne," he teased her, kissing her shoulder lightly.

"I'm not going to _burn_ the lasagne," she spat back.

He held his hands up in surrender, "I know you won't." He went over to the wine bottle they had bought and popped it open pulling out a couple glasses and pouring her some, "Here, might help," he muttered.

"Thank you," she replied leaning over and cupping his cheek, pulling him closer to kiss him lightly, "I'm just nervous."

"I know, I'm right here."

"Thanks."

.:.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Mal wasn't faring much better. She paced the floor in her bedroom, Vic was sprawled out on her bed while Ursula was in the closet trying to help her find something to wear.

"I should cancel," she said. "What was I thinking accepting a dinner invite?"

"Darling, you're not going to cancel." Vic groaned.

Ursula popped her head out, "She's right, we've already been over this. You need to go and get this over with. OR get it started, whatever, but this in limbo thing you're doing," using a hand to motion to Mal, "isn't healthy."

Mal rolled her eyes and shoved Vic's legs over slightly to sit down on the edge of the bed. She was in her bathrobe after having showered. "Fine, I still don't have anything to wear. All my clothes are inappropriate."

"I'm looking," Ursula said as she went back into her closet.

Vic sat up moving an arm around Mal, "Relax, darling, we'll find you something to wear."

"We?!" Ursula bellowed out.

"Of course she heard that," Vic mumbled, "Fine, she'll find you something. I can help you relax," she smirked at her friend.

Mal laughed, "You still want more?"

"When it comes to you, always."

"I'm fine, but thanks." Mal said leaning her head against Vic's shoulder. "Are you seeing her friend?" She asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"Regina's friend, the one you were kissing at her party, I thought I saw her in the waiting room on my way back from lunch."

"Oh yes, yes I am. She came in," Vic replied with a smirk. "Gorgeous thing that one, very loud, very bendy."

"Oh lord," Mal muttered.

Ursula came out holding a sundress, "What about this? It's cute, not too fancy. And your boobs will look amazing."

"I'm not trying to seduce anyone," Mal stood up walking over to the dress, "But I do like this one."

"Perfect!" Vic exclaimed hopping up and untying Mal's robe. "Put it on."

"For fuck's sake," Mal scowled at Vic, "Just because I fuck you, doesn't mean you can undress me whenever you want."

Ursula quickly moved her robe so she was covered properly and handed her the dress, "Go change, sweetie, I'll take care of this one," she said narrowing her eyes at Vic. When Mal had moved into the bathroom she turned back to her, "What's wrong with you? You know she's stressed."

"Darling, I was just trying to help, but clearly her panties are all in a twist."

"She doesn't need sex right now; she just needs us to be here for her."

"That's more your forte, my dear Ursula. I'm going to go make drinks, maybe that will calm her down."

"That actually sounds like a good idea."

"Three martinis with a twist coming right up." Vic sauntered out of the room leaving Ursula alone when Mal popped back in.

"Where'd Vic go?"

"Kitchen, to make martinis." She gave her a once over, "I like it. Come here, sit. I'll curl your hair. You look softer with waves."

"Softer?"

Ursula nodded, "They both knew you as their mistress, this is a casual dinner. Might help if you didn't look so intimidating."

"You think I'm intimidating?"

"I don't," she said coming back with the curling iron, "And I'm sure neither of them really do but it might help and besides I really just want to curl your hair," she winked at her before plugging it in.

Mal chuckled, "Of course." She sat down on the bed with her back to Ursula, "Urs?" Ursula hummed a reply as she started to do her hair, "You think I'm doing the right thing?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I just," she sighed, "On her birthday, her sister said she was in love with me. I don't want to break her heart again. I already did it once."

Ursula put the curling iron down on the table and moved around to face Mal; she cupped her chin, caressing her skin softly, "She was the one that invited you. She's not a child. She knows what she's doing and what might possibly happen from all this. She knows the stakes that she has in all this. She still went through with it and invited you to dinner. Now if you're worried about having your heart broken then maybe we do need to talk more."

"My heart?"

"You're hurting. You've been hurting, I hate seeing you like this. So does Vic, she doesn't really do the mushy stuff you know that but we love you and if you're setting yourself up for heartbreak maybe it's not a good idea."

Mal nodded slightly, "I think that's inevitable regardless of if I go or not."

"Then go, don't put any expectations on it. It's just a dinner not a date. Just have fun."

"Okay," she smiled a little, "Thank you."

"Anytime," she leaned over and kissed her forehead moving back to the curling iron and continuing. As Vic walked in with the martinis.

.:.

Regina had slipped the lasagna into the oven and set the timer. She was currently in the middle of a heated makeout session against one of the walls in Robin's apartment. Her arms pinned above her head as Robin sucked her bottom lip. She moaned softly into his mouth. They continued kissing, nothing more, for a couple minutes when the bell rang causing them both to come back to the present.

"Shit, she's here already." Regina muttered.

Robin chuckled, "Yeah, she likes being on time."

Regina reached up to wipe Robin's lip quickly, "I need to fix my makeup, can you get the door?"

"You look fine."

"Please." Regina said in a terse tone.

"Of course," he said and turned towards the door as Regina scurried off to his room to quickly make herself look like she wasn't just making out like a teenager.

Robin went over to the door and opened it with a smile on his face, "Hi."

"Hi," Mal responded almost shy. She walked in when he opened the door further for her and looked around a bit. There weren't any protocols here for her to follow, so she was almost like a fish out of water.

"You look lovely," Robin commented bringing her attention back to him. "Can I take your coat?"

"Yeah," Mal slipped her coat off her shoulders and handed it to him. "Thank you, you have a nice place."

He took her coat hanging it up on the rack and turned back towards her, "Thanks, decorating isn't my greatest skill but it's homey." He leaned in to give her a quick peck on her cheek, smiling as he lead her in past the foyer when Regina popped back looking completely put together and not at all flushed like she was a moment before.

Mal and Regina locked eyes neither of them saying anything for a moment until Mal broke the silence, "Regina."

"Mistress," Regina replied instantly. "Welcome," she added.

Mal smiled a little, "Thank you, sweetheart." She tilted her head slightly at the brunette, "Can I give you a hug?"

Regina nodded, walking forward, "Of course." She moved her arms up to wrap them around the taller woman melting into her embrace. Regina closed her eyes for a moment relishing this feeling. She had missed being in her arms.

As they pulled back, Mal smiled warmly at her, "It's good to see you again, Regina; sober that is."

Regina blushed remembering their last run in together, "Yeah, about that… I went a little overboard."

"21st birthdays are a right of passage to go overboard."

"Maybe." She smirked a little, "Would you like some wine? The lasagne should be ready soon."

"Sure," Mal nodded as Regina moved past her into the kitchen.

Robin had been standing back watching the two of them for a moment. Regina called out to him a second later and he followed her into the kitchen. She handed him two glasses filled with red wine, "Can you take these? I need to check on the lasagne."

"Sure," he replied, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just...seeing her again, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he moved closer, running a hand along her forearm. "If you don't want to be here…"

"No it's not…" she sighed, "she still has an affect on me," she muttered.

Robin nodded knowingly, "I know the feeling." He picked up the wine glasses and pecked her lips, "Maybe we should try to seduce her." He winked at her teasingly before turning around and walking back to the blonde waiting in the other room.

Regina shook her head and took a moment to center herself before grabbing her own glass and joining the two of them in the living room.

Dinner had gone surprisingly great. They had great conversation and laughter had filled the room. Everyone was a lot more relaxed than they had been earlier. Regina no longer seemed tense. This might have been a good idea after all. After dinner Mal had insisted on helping clear the table before she moved into the living room with Regina as Robin made them French pressed coffee to go with the pie he had picked up. They ended up on the couch with their dessert trying to figure out what movie to put on. Mal had ended up sitting between the two of them but neither seemed to mind, so she didn't question it.

They ended up choosing a cheesy RomCom that could easily be tuned out if need be. Regina leaned forward to grab her coffee cup at the same time as Mal and the two ended up scooting closer together in the process. Regina's breath quickened a little easily being picked up by Mal who turned towards her furrowing her brows a little.

"I don't… I could leave…" she started but Regina shook her head moving her hand to her thigh.

"Don't be silly, you haven't finished your dessert and we were going to watch a movie," she countered.

"Right," Mal mumbled, "You sure?"

"I'm sure," Regina squeezed her thigh a little to confirm.

"Okay," Mal nodded turning towards Robin and cocking an eyebrow to non-verbally ask him the same thing.

He smiled at her and laced his fingers with hers, "Of course." Mal smiled back squeezing his hand a little and turning towards the movie.

Their dessert dishes and coffee mugs had been abandoned on the table while the three of them had snuggled together on the couch under a blanket watching the movie. Regina had easily gotten cosier with Mal. She was still very keen on how her body reacted to being around the blonde but she still ended up leaning her head against Mal's shoulder as they watched the movie. Robin had continued to hold Mal's hand rubbing his thumb absently over her knuckles from time to time.

Mal moved her free hand to Regina's thigh, caressing her softly. Her mind was telling her to stop whatever was happening, but her body seemed to be betraying her better judgement. She wasn't a stranger to the common threesome, she'd had them plenty of times before but she knew that this was a little stickier, especially since she wasn't sure where this was actually headed. There was a 50% chance that neither of them were considering this. She halted her hand not moving it off her thigh but leaving it sitting still.

Nearly reading her mind, Regina covered Mal's hand with her own and turned to look at the blonde.

"Is this why you invited me to dinner?" Mal asked softly, too softly for her usual composed self. She was raw here, vulnerable. Her heart was just as much in this as Regina's was.

Regina shook her head, "We just wanted to thank you, and I wanted to apologize for...everything."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"Of course I do."

Robin ended up pausing the video as he sat back slightly continuing to caress Mal's hand.

"Mistress," Regina started glancing at Robin for a second, "That wasn't the intention at all… But…"

"But?" Mal pushed.

"But neither of us would be opposed."

Mal bit her lip, "I don't…" she huffed out a breathe. She knew she shouldn't, her brain was telling her to get up and leave, but she decided not to listen to it today. Mal moved her hand to Regina's cheek cupping it before leaning to kiss her deeply.

* * *

 _ **My beta says I'm the Queen of Cliffhangers... you all probably hate me right now for leaving it like that. Sorry... I learned it all from Shonda Rhimes ;)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**I know, I know, it's been a couple months. I meant to get this done a long ass time ago but for whatever reason whenever I went to write, the beautifully articulate scene I had in my head just wouldn't come out of my fingers when I tried to type. It took a while, but I did it... apologies for the delay, I know that was a horrible cliff hanger.**_

 _ **As always thank you to my beta, Temera, for the quick turn around!**_

 _ **Also, if you have questions about this or any of my other fics, it's easier to reach out to me on twitter anamiii. And if for some reason I get one of those messages claiming the smut isn't allowed that's been floating around, I post all my fics over on AO3 as well direct link to this chapter**_ ** _/works/8791903/chapters/31572123._**

 ** _Please review!_**

* * *

Chapter 23

Regina parted her lips almost instantly when she felt Mal's tongue along her lower lip. Her hand tangled into her blond locks. She had curled her hair, Regina had noticed that earlier, she looked pretty with the waves. They framed her face nicely and she would be lying if she hadn't been wanting to run her fingers through her long blonde locks earlier. Regina moaned slightly into the kiss adjusting herself a little to face Mal more.

Mal was the one to pull apart from the kiss causing Regina to whimper at the loss of contact. She caressed Regina's cheek smiling at her softly. "I almost forgot how good of a kisser you were," she smirked watching a blush spread across Regina's cheeks. She patted her cheek softly and turned towards Robin.

Robin had moved his free hand down to his growing hard-on while the two women had been playing a little tonsil hockey.

Mal raised an eyebrow looking down at his hand, "Someone liked that," she mused moving her gaze back up to his eyes.

Robin ducked his head a little. "I… yes," he conceded, no reason in trying to deny it anyway.

Mal moved her hand over to his pushing his out of the way and rubbing him through his pants keeping eye contact with him as she leaned in to kiss him softly. Softer than she had with Regina. She broke the kiss after a moment sitting back a little and glancing towards Regina. She moved her hand away from Robin and turned more fully towards Regina and waited until she had her full attention. "Are you sure about this, sweetie?" Regina nodded her answer at her, "This won't change anything, it's just sex."

"I know," Regina replied softly, "no strings attached."

Mal nodded slightly, still a little dubious, she glanced back at Robin, "And you? Are you okay with this?"

"Absolutely," he gave her hand a little squeeze, "you don't have to do this."

"I'm fine," she responded, looking into his eyes. "Not my first rodeo."

"Fair enough, but you still get a say."

"I know, I'm good."

Robin watched her for a minute before nodding, "Alright, shall we move somewhere a little more comfortable?"

They had moved into Robin's bedroom, Regina was currently standing between Mal and Robin, facing Mal. Mal caressed her cheek softly tilting her chin up, leaning in she kissed her softly. Robin ran his fingers over Regina's sides causing her to shiver. Mal broke the kiss and locked eyes with Robin leaning over to kiss him.

Regina hesitantly reached over to lightly run her hand over Mal's side. Mal watched her, biting the inside of her lip she tilted her head slightly. "What do you want, Regina?"

Regina jumped slightly pulling her hand back, "Mistress… I'm…"

Mal shook her head, placing her hand back where it was on her hip, "I'm not your mistress tonight," she mused, "unless of course you want a spanking, that can definitely be arranged."

Robin chuckled softly behind Regina as he started to pull down the zipper of her dress and strip her of the garment.

Regina ducked her head, feeling her cheeks starting to heat up. Mal wasn't about to have that, she placed a finger under Regina's chin lifting her gaze back to hers and repeating her question, "What do you want?"

Regina was mesmerized looking into her baby blues, "This dress," she ran a light hand over the fabric of Mal's sundress, "off."

Mal raised a brow smirking slightly, "Well, go on then."

Regina swallowed and hesitantly reached around Mal's neck to untie her halter top. The move caused her to reach up on her tiptoes slightly, seeing as she was significantly shorter than Mal. Mal aided Robin in getting Regina's dress off, simultaneously pulling her closer and wrapping her arms around her waist. By that point, her dress had fallen down to her waist leaving her topless but the move restricted Regina from pushing it the whole way down.

Robin slipped around the two women to get better access at the remaining garments on Mal's body and gently tugged the dress over her hips and down her legs. He kissed his way back up to her neck, moving her blonde hair aside and sucking on the spot he knew she liked, eliciting a moan from the blonde.

She turned her face to cup his face and capture his lips. Regina took the opportunity to kiss a trail down Mal's chest and run her tongue over her nipple. Mal gasped into the kiss and moved her hand up to tangle her fingers in Regina dark locks. She broke the kiss and leaned her head against Robin's for a moment. "You're overdressed."

Robin smirked, "So it seems."

"Strip," Mal ordered.

"Yes, mistress." Robin winked at her and moved over slightly, to give himself more room and allow both women to watch. Regina had stopped her teasing at this point and was looking over at Robin too, clearly interested in the show he was about to put on.

Mal lowered her hand unclasping Regina's bra and peeling it away from her body before motioning her to turn around and wrapping her arms around her torso, holding her close as they both watched Robin. Regina folded her arms over Mal's caressing her forearms as she leaned back against her.

Robin had already taken off his button down, going extra slow to peel the rest of his clothes layer by layer. He could tell they were both turned on already by the way Regina was licking her lip and how dilated Mal's eyes had gotten. He reached over his head to peel off his white t-shirt, revealing his toned abs.

Regina bit her lip letting out a soft moan at the sight before her, she finally got the fascination with strippers. Mal moved a hand up to palm Regina's left breast as Robin continued to strip down to his boxers. She tweaked her nipple that would have normally made Regina moan a lot louder, but Robin had made his way over by then and kissed her at the exact time swallowing her moan as he kissed her deeply.

Mal started kissing Regina's shoulder and neck, spending more time on that spot near her ear that made her squirm and lean her head back against her. She bit it lightly before licking to sooth the spot and breaking to kiss Robin over her shoulder. Regina had moved over slightly so she was facing both of them to watch them kiss and run her hands over each of their bodies. The three of them stood there next to the bed exchanging kisses until the kisses slowly grew more heated and the need for more contact was unbearable.

"On the bed, Little One." Mal purred into Regina's ear, lightly swatting her behind. Regina gasped softly and crawled onto the middle of the bed as instructed. Mal squeezed one of Robin's asscheck's giving him a wink before crawling over Regina's body. She balanced herself up on her elbows and dipped down to kiss her softly on the lips and started to pepper kisses down her body.

Robin ran a hand down Mal's spine causing her to shiver against Regina's body. He moved to stand behind her, fiddling with her thong, "May I?"

Mal looked over her shoulder and nodded, "Please."

Robin wasted no time ridding her of the last piece of fabric on her body. Once it was discarded he caressed her lower back and ass. Kneading her cheeks and dipping down to lick a trail along between her folds to her clit.

Mal gasped softly and rolled her tongue around Regina's nipple before biting down on the pebbled bud lightly. She reached a hand down between their bodies to tease Regina's clit while Robin continued to tease her with his tongue.

Regina ran her fingers through Mal's long blonde locks, scratching the nape of neck lightly. She arched off the bed slightly giving Mal more access to her boobs. She squirmed beneath the blonde needing release, "Please…" she gasped out as she felt her slender fingers roll her clit between them.

"Already? You used to last so much longer," Mal teased moving over to her left breast and giving it the same treatment she had to the right.

Robin slipped two fingers inside Mal curling them making her moan loudly as he hit her g-spot. "Right there, don't stop," she ordered but her voice was strained, sounding almost more like a beg than an order. Robin raised a brow slightly as he wrapped his lips around her clit to give her a hard suck while simultaneously moving his fingers. She didn't last much longer, squirting slightly against his face.

Robin slipped his fingers out when she came down from her high moving back slightly and caressing her thighs, "I didn't know you could do that."

Mal bit her lip slightly turning her head, "Surprise." She turned back to Regina and started to scoot down her body. She removed the drenched panties she still had on and situated herself between her legs.

"Indeed," Robin remarked kissing her lower back as she moved back and climbed up on the bed closer to Regina's head. He leaned down to kiss her soundly as Mal started to kiss up her inner thighs. Robin palmed Regina's breast while he kissed her making her moan into the kiss.

Regina spreads her legs a little wider urging Mal to get closer to where she needed her. She reached down to run a hand over Robin's hard on breaking the kiss for a moment, "Off."

Robin chuckled before moving back to take off his boxers. He situated himself back near Regina to continue kissing her as she slid her hand down his body to fondle his balls. Mal was currently hovering right over Regina's clit close enough that she could feel her breath against her skin but too far to get any sort of friction. Regina squirmed a little trying to close the gap causing Mal to laugh slightly.

"Always so impatient," she drawled giving her a wicked smirk. "Tell me how much you want it."

Regina was panting by now, "Please. Please make me cum."

"Of course, my darling," Mal winked at her before wrapping her lips around the brunettes clit and giving her a hard squeeze before letting go and running her tongue over it slowly. She continued the slow torture, running her tongue between her folds and back up to her clit a few times before circling her opening with a finger and slipping it inside. Mal moaned at how warm she was around her finger, she'd missed this.

Regina bucked her hips at the penetration and bit down on Robin's lip as Mal continued to work her up. She still had one hand on Robin's cock pumping it, a little harder than before making Robin wrap his fingers around her wrist to still her movements. "Sweetie, as much as I love your hand, that's not how I want to cum." Regina nodded moving her hand away to his back and lightly scratching against his back as she inched closer to her orgasm. She tangled the fingers from her other hand into the blonde locks that were currently between her legs making her knees weak.

Mal slipped a second finger inside curling her fingers up and wrapping her lips around Regina's clit to suck the way she knew the brunette liked it. A few more pumps and Regina was screaming out as her orgasm hit her. She pulled back and licked her fingers clean, sitting back on her heels. She lightly caressed the brunette's knees watching her for a moment and then moving her gaze to Robin.

Robin returned her look and bent over towards her, cupping her cheek and kissing her deeply - tasting Regina on her lips. He hummed as he broke the kiss.

"You've been neglected," she commented.

"Not at all, milady, watching the two of you wasn't neglect at all."

"Oh yeah?" Mal smirked moving to Regina's other side and bending down to kiss her. "How are you feeling sweetie? Up for round two?"

Regina nodded slightly, "I'm good."

"Let's see if that tongue of yours is still as skilled as it used to be," Mal whispered into Regina's ear biting her lobe lightly before moving to straddle her face. She motioned for Robin to move into the spot where she had been moments ago.

Robin didn't hesitate to move between Regina's legs and caressed them lightly lining himself up with her entrance. He looked down to catch her eye, giving her a look to ask if she was alright. They'd been intimate before but their relationship was still fresh enough that he wanted to make sure she was alright. She nodded slightly at him letting him know she was okay and not on the verge of a panic attack.

Regina wrapped her arms around Mal's thighs giving them a squeeze and urging her to lower herself enough so Regina could lick a trail from her clit through her folds. She kissed her lower lips before focusing her attention on the right side of her folds knowing she was more sensitive on that side. Mal wriggled above her reaching down to fondle Regina's breasts as Robin slowly slid into Regina with a groan.

He gave her a moment to adjust before pulling out and slowly pumping back in. He kept that slow pace up until Regina wrapped her legs around his waist non-verbally telling him to speed up. Mal reached forward to capture Robin's lips as fucked Regina and she fucked Mal with her tongue, meeting his pace.

Robin moved one of Regina's legs higher giving him a better angle to hit her g-spot on every thrust. He reached down to rub her clit when he felt her starting to tighten around him.

Regina's head was swimming as she tried to hold off another climax while focusing on giving Mal the same attention. Mal reached down to rub her own clit as Regina continued to pump into her with her tongue.

"You haven't forgotten how to use that have you, Little One?" Mal commented as Robin pulled her closer to suck her neck.

Regina was the first to tumble over causing her to stop giving Mal oral as she screamed out. When she came out from her high, she swapped her tongue for her fingers and lightly swatted Mal's hand away to allow her access to her clit. She teased her clit with her tongue while simultaneously finger banging her.

Robin continued to pump inside Regina until he felt himself explode inside her. He stayed inside after finishing and kissed Mal, squeezing her breasts and tweaking her nipples while Regina worked her up to her climax. Mal soon followed suit and the three of them collapsed on the bed, Regina in between.

After a few moments of catching their breath, Robin stood up and looked down at the just fucked women in his bed smirking slightly. "Anyone want water? I'm going to get some."

"Yes, please," Regina muttered as she shifted slightly to lie her head on Mal's shoulder, cuddling into her.

Mal instantly wrapped her arm around the smaller woman and looked over at Robin, nodding. Robin slipped out to grab the water coming back to find them in the same position. He passed the bottle over to Mal and readjusted the comforter to cover both of the women before crawling under it himself.

Regina took a sip from the bottle Mal offered her and snuggled back in against the blonde. Robin moved over to spoon her making eye contact with Mal.

"I should get going…" Mal started.

Robin shook his head, "Stay, it's late."

"It's a weeknight."

"So? Stay, I'll cook you breakfast in the morning. All you need to do is sleep anyway."

Regina lightly caressed Mal's side, "Stay."

"Are you sure?" Mal asked tucking a stray lock behind Regina's ear.

Regina nodded, "No strings attached, just sleep."

Mal bit her lip looking between the two occupants of the bed before nodding slightly, "Fine, but only because I'm tired."

Robin smirked, "Did we wear you out, Mistress?"

"Shut up." Mal rolled her eyes, causing both Robin and Regina to laugh. Robin reached over to turn off the only light still on and the three of them soon feel asleep tangled in each other's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

_**AN: Yes, yes, yes I've been gone for a long ass time. Sorry, lost my muse, but I'm back... and I know what's going to be endgame. There's still a way to go before that final scene (which I already wrote mwhahaha). And I may do more afterwards in the form of a sequel or one-shots because that ending gave me ideas for future shit and this stand alone suddenly became something else.**_

 _ **As always, thank you to my beta Temera. Please review**_

* * *

Chapter 24

The next morning, Mal woke up with full intentions of dressing and dipping as quickly as she could. However, she wasn't the first one up so it seemed. She woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast in the making. Looking over, Regina was still asleep. Robin was making her breakfast. She shook her head smiling a little as she recalled what happened the night before. That hadn't been planned and she probably shouldn't have but she was in the moment.

She slowly got up and started to get dressed. Regina stirred a little turning towards her and rubbing her eyes, "Where are you going?" she mumbled still partially asleep.

Mal leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Go back to sleep, it's early."

"Come back to bed," Regina's eyes fluttered closed.

"I have to get to work, it was good seeing you again, Regina."

Regina snuggled into the pillow Mal had been using, "You too, mistress."

"I'll see you around," Mal lightly caressed her cheek.

"Love you," Regina muttered as sleep consumed her once more.

Mal bit her lip at Regina's admittance. She knew she was still asleep but that's when you're subconscious is at work. She shouldn't have done this. This just made things more complicated. She sighed and walked out of the room to find the rest of her things.

"Morning," Robin said with a smile as he saw her walking into the living room.

"Good morning," She replied looking at the filled table. "You really shouldn't have gone through all this trouble, I was really just going to take coffee on the go."

"Nonsense, I wanted to treat you to a proper English breakfast." He came over placing the last of the trays on the table, kissing her cheek on the way over. "Sit, please."

"Alright," she smiled while rolling her eyes playfully, "But only because it looks really good."

"Thank you, milady," he sat down beside her and turned towards her. "What happened last night…"

"We don't have to talk about it," Mal dismissed.

"I know," Robin nodded, "It happened, it is what it is. But that's all it was. There's no expectations here and you don't need to feel guilty or whatever, okay?"

Mal nodded, "Thank you for the concern." She sipped her coffee watching him, "Go slow with her. She's strong and she'll deny needing to slow down but it's your job to care for her and make sure she's comfortable."

Robin listened to her intensely, "Of course, I wouldn't do anything…"

"I know you won't," Mal interrupted. "Just let her lead the way. I see how much you care for her already, and how she does trust you. I'm sure it wasn't easy to get to this point."

Robin shakes his head slightly, "It wasn't, I'm honestly not sure why she stuck around for this."

Mal smiled a little, "She likes you. Isn't that obvious?"

"She does… but she likes you too, you know."

Mal sighed, "That I do."

"What happened between you two? If you don't mind me asking. All I know is that there were hurt feelings and some things said."

Mal paused studying him for a moment, "Let's just say she wanted something that I couldn't give her. And if I'm being honest, what happened last night probably shouldn't have, to avoid any more pain on Regina's behalf."

"She's an adult, Mistress, she wanted this as much as you did." He paused to take a bite and wiped his lip afterwards, "You know, you worry about all of us and what we need all the time, but who worries about you? You deserve happiness and love just as much as the rest of us."

"Some of us don't get that in our lives, I had it before and I still do in some capacity, but I can take care of myself."

"I wasn't insinuating that you couldn't. I'm only saying you shouldn't punish yourself for developing feelings. You're still human, right?" his dimples starting to show through his smile, she smiled in return unable to avoid it.

"Yes, I'm human. I get it. You're not the first person to lecture me on this."

Robin raised a hand and shook his head, "I'm not lecturing, far from it."

"What are you doing then?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Letting you know that you have an open an invite here for dinner or coffee or whatever."

Mal narrowed her eyes a little, "With you?"

"Yes," Robin responded instantaneously, "And most likely Regina too, I'm sure she would agree."

"Right." Mal mumbled turning back to her coffee cup, "I should get going."

"Of course," Robin stood up and went over to get her coat for her, "It truly was a pleasure."

"Thank you," Mal slipped on her coat and grabbed her purse, "Breakfast was really good."

"Made better by the company," he grinned as he stood in the doorway.

Mal chuckled, "Charming, as always."

"I'll see you around, Mistress."

"Bye," with that Mal turned around and started walking out of the building.

.:.

Mal went back to her apartment to change before heading into the Fortress. Expecting an empty place, she was surprised to find that her friends hadn't left at all last night.

"Morning, darling," Vic drawled as Mal walked into the living room, "Never took you for the walk of shame type."

Mal bit her lip, feeling her cheeks starting to heat up, "Why are you two still here?"

"We wanted to make sure you were okay when you came home last night, little did we know dinner involved a sleepover." Ursula explained.

"I'm fine."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Does it matter?" Mal attempted to deflect to no prevail.

Ursula narrowed her eyes, "Did you sleep with _both_ of them?"

"Oh, darling, yes." Vic purred from her spot on the couch.

Mal rolled her eyes, "Yes, I did. Is that a problem?"

"And you're fine?"

Mal nodded walking over and sitting down next to them, "Of course I'm fine, meaningless sex is what I'm good at."

"Except we both know this wasn't meaningless, at least not where Regina is involved."

Mal huffed out a breath, "I know I shouldn't have… a little too much alcohol mixed in with whatever perfume she was wearing and how close she was sitting next to me… I couldn't help it." She more or less whispered the last part. "She said it was just sex. I should have known better."

"Pam," Ursula pulled her attention, "you're human. Wanting a connection with someone is natural. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know."

"Darling, did she initiate it?"

"Yes… I mean, no. Well.. she suggested it, I went in for the kiss."

Vic gave her an approving look, "Good for you."

Ursula studied her for a minute, "What's wrong? Something is wrong. You know we would never judge you for your choices so that's clearly not it. But you're gloomy."

"She said 'I love you'" Mal muttered, "I shouldn't have even gone to dinner."

"Wait, hold on. When?"

"This morning, she was half asleep. I doubt she will remember it but…"

"You will." Ursula filled in. "Pam, stop beating yourself up. She's not a child. Nor is her heart your responsibility. If she wanted a one-night stand and said it was just sex. That's what it was, regardless of what she may have said while she was half asleep."

"Darling, you take on way too many people's problems as it is." Vic added in, "Having a little consensual fun is not wrong."

"We've had this conversation…"

"And you still haven't listened to it." Ursula cut in.

Mal glared at her, "And what makes you think I'm going to fucking listen now?"

Ursula narrowed her eyes, "You're right. You're not. We'll see you at work. Vic, let's go."

Vic squeezed Mal's hand slightly before standing up, "We still love you, darling."

Mal nodded, "I know." With that the two of them made their exit from her apartment leaving her alone to think through everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

She had been selfish wanting to indulge when she shouldn't have. She was an adult. She knew better. But maybe they were right. She wasn't the only adult in that room, and maybe just maybe she didn't need to worry about everyone else's feelings _all_ the time. Yes, Regina was her responsibility at the Fortress, but this wasn't work. This was pleasure; mutual pleasure and she had a good time. She had no reason to feel guilty.

Mal sighed, rubbing her face. This was a mess; she knew it was. She moved into her bathroom to shower and get dressed to head into the Fortress for another day.

.::.

After a little while, Robin had walked into the bedroom with a mug of coffee. He placed it on the bedside table and scooted onto the bed next to Regina kissing her softly to coax her out of her sleep. She stirred a little, snuggling in closer to him.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispered as he played with her hair.

"Mm morning," she blinked squinting against the light as she slowly started to wake up. "Where's…" she looked around.

Robin caressed her back lightly, "She had to leave early."

Regina frowned slightly, "But, I thought.."

"She said to tell you she had a great time last night," he offered knowing full well that wasn't exactly what she said but it was true nonetheless. Regina nodded slightly leaning her head on his shoulder. "We can always do this again, I told her she has an open invite here."

"Did you?" Regina muttered.

"Unless you don't want to."

Regina looked up at him, "I don't know what I want with _her_."

"But you do know what you want with me?" he teased trying to lighten the growing tension in the room.

Regina chuckled, "Yeah, that part is pretty clear," she leaned up pecking his lips and noticing the mug on the table. "Is that for me?"

Robin nodded reaching over for it, "It is, there's also a classic English breakfast waiting for you on the table."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" She slowly peeled herself away from him getting out of bed and grabbing one of his shirts to cover up before walking out of the room hand in hand.


	25. Chapter 25

**_You all rock for being so patient with me since I suck at updating. But I wanted to get something up before leaving for my trip, this is more of a set-up for some backstory/plot points to come. A little different, more focused on Mal/Pam whatever you want to refer to her as, but hopefully it lives up to the rest so far. Enjoy! Please review :)_**

 _ **Update: I was impatient and didn't wait for my beta to update this. As always she catches things I don't, and thank you bunches Temera!**_

* * *

Chapter 25

Mal had finished up a session and was walking back towards her office when she was redirected by Vic towards her own.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I checked the schedule and waited until you had a break, darling." Vic stated, not exactly answering her question at all.

Mal gave her a look, "Waited for what?"

"To talk to you." Vic rolled her eyes, ushering Mal into her office. "Sit."

"Aye, aye, mistress," Mal responded sarcastically and propped down onto her sofa. She looked up at the blonde expectantly, waiting to hear whatever it was she wanted to say. She had a feeling she knew. The three of them hadn't exactly left off on the best foot this morning but she was expecting whatever intervention was coming to come from Ursula. Of course, she had pissed Ursula off and maybe that's what Vic was going to talk about.

Vic went over to her desk pulling off her suit jacket and draping it over her chair. She walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Mal. "Urs and I are worried about you, darling."

Mal pursed her lips, "I told you, there's nothing to worry about."

"I know you have, we still do. Because whether you admit it or not, you're hurting."

"Vic…"

"I'm not done," Vic sternly interrupted. "It's not my place to tell you what to do with your love life, it's not Ursula's either. We both know this. We're not trying to tell you otherwise. If you still want to fuck around with Regina, by all means go ahead. We're the last people who will judge you."

"I know, and I really, really appreciate it." Mal responded reaching over for Vic's hand. "You know I love you both. Very much."

"I love you, too," Vic squeezed her hand. "We were talking earlier, and we both think that maybe you need a few sessions of your own."

"What do you mean?" Mal furrowed her brows not quite getting what she was suggesting.

Vic gave her a look, "Ursula and I think you need to call Eric. He's the only one who has ever been able to get you to own up to whatever you're feeling…"

"Vic, for the love of...no. I'm not calling him. And neither are you," she argued.

"Pamela, you need this. Just like you needed it when Stefan left." Vic emphasized. "I know he came here a couple months back."

"Yeah because of you." Mal narrowed her eyes at her friend. She had pulled back her hand and crossed her arms, clearly not liking this suggestion.

"There's nothing wrong with needing a little perspective. At least talk to him, he has a way of making you see reason that I have yet to master." Vic stroked Mal's thigh. "There was a reason you were with him for so many years and why he's still apart of your life, darling. I want you to be happy. We all do. Just think about it." She leaned over to peck Mal's check. "I have a client waiting." She stood up and started walking to the door, "And talk to Ursula, darling, you're both stubborn as bats but I really hate being the reasonable one in this trio."

Mal sighed and got up, walking out the door. She walked by Ursula's office, the door was open a little and she peeked in to see her friend was indeed in her room. Might as well bite the bullet and make nice, she knocked lightly popping her head into the door, "Busy?"

Ursula looked up at her, staring for a moment before shaking her head, "No."

"Do you want to get lunch?"

Ursula nodded standing up from behind her desk and made her way to the door, "Sure, but you may want to change first." She smirked a little as her eyes trailed down Mal's body. She was still dressed from her last appointment.

Mal rolled her eyes, "I know, although, I don't see anything wrong with me going out like this."

"Nothing wrong at all, but we both know that Vic would be the one to do that not you. You are far too classy for that."

"A classy dominatrix, just what the doctor ordered," Mal sassed, "I'll meet you in the lobby in five."

The two of them had gone to their favorite salad place and found a couple seats near a window.

"Urs, I'm sorry for this morning," Mal blurted out the minute they sat down. "I don't like fighting with you."

Ursula smiled slightly, "I don't like fighting with you either, even when you're being a total pain in the ass."

Mal rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"Truce?"

"Truce."

Mal started to dig around in her salad, mixing it up. Ursula studied her for a moment, "Did Vic talk to you?"

"About the two of you conspiring about me?" Mal replied sardonically.

Ursula narrowed her eyes, "We were making a suggestion. One I think you should really listen to."

"Why?" she inquired.

"Because our methods clearly don't work on you," she exasperated.

Mal furrowed her brows, "Sure…"

"Pam, honestly, do you really believe I would pawn you off onto Eric if I knew how to help you through this? With Vic and me, you'll never fully get to the place you need to be in order to figure everything out."

"Urs, are you saying I need to be dominated to deal with my issues?" Mal asked slightly amused.

Ursula rolled her eyes, "That's not what I'm saying. Everyone has their own methods, your biggest problem is you can't let go of control of anything. When it comes to matters of the heart, control doesn't really factor in, sweetheart. You know that." She gave her a look. "Besides, I happen to know the wonders Eric has done on you in the past regarding your current problem." She took a bite out of her salad before continuing. "You taught both of us how to do this, we'll never get you to let go completely," she shrugged.

"Yeah well, you two were my best work." Mal smirked at her friend. "Fine," she internally groaned, "I'll call him. But I'm not making any promises."

"I just want you happy. Regardless, of who or if someone is next to you."

"I know."

Ursula reached across the table to squeeze Mal's hand, "Good. I love you."

"I love you, too."

.::.

Mal paced her office holding her cell phone. Why was she nervous? It's not like she hadn't talked to him on the phone before, or whatever else she was about to request. Why was she going through with this if she really didn't want to? Yes, her friends meant well but she could very well say no. But she didn't want to. She knew this would help her in the long run. Sure, it would be uncomfortable and she really didn't want to ask but there was light at the end of the tunnel.

She sat down on her couch putting her face in her hands, get it together. She groaned and reached for her phone again. Now or never. Just do it and get it over with.

She hit the call button and held the phone up to ear. Maybe he won't answer. She cringed when she heard a reply, no such luck.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Eric," Mal responded.

"Pam? Everything okay?"

Mal nodded, rolling her eyes at herself, he couldn't see her, "Uhm yeah.. I just.. Uhm…" she stuttered nervously.

"What's going on, Pamela?"

She sighed, "My friends seem to think I need you."

"You need me?" she could hear the surprise in his voice, "How so?"

"Eric…" she whispered his name almost like a whine, she didn't want to be this vulnerable, shaking her head, "Nevermind, I shouldn't have called. I'm sor…"

"Stop," he cut her off. "Pam, where are you?"

"Work."

"Are you done for the day?"

"Yes." She bit her lip, shaking her leg. She was suddenly antsy.

"And where's Lily?"

"Eric, what are you…"

"Where's Lily, Pam?" he asked her sternly.

"With her nanny." She groaned.

"Okay. I'll meet you at Pete's in ten minutes. We'll talk in person about what you need."

Mal's eyes widened, "Eric, that's not necessary. I really don't need…"

"Pamela, ten minutes."

Mal shut her eyes, "Fine. I'll see you there." She hung up and rubbed her face. Grabbing her purse she made her way out of her office and out towards the coffee shop.

By the time she got to the coffee shop, Eric was already waiting outside. He smiled at her, opening his arms for her as she got closer. Mal smiled back walking towards him and melting against his embrace. She hated to admit it but just being in his presence calmed her sometimes.

Eric kissed the top of her head and led her into the shop, "You want to get a drink first?" he asked.

"Please," she responded keeping an arm around his waist as they walked towards the counter. Around him, it was easy to be all touchy feely. He was the one who taught her how to feel after all, and some things were hard to forget.

They grabbed their drinks and found a booth that's a little more secluded than the rest to sit down at. After a few moments of sipping their drinks in silence, Eric turned towards Mal, "Pam?" he raised an eyebrow, giving her a look to start talking.

Mal sighed, "Yes?"

"Don't start that, tell me what you need. What's going on?"

Mal bit her lip studying him for a moment, "I need you to… can you…" she groaned.

Eric placed a hand on her thigh squeezing it slightly, "Hey, it's just me." his voice suddenly softer than it had been, "You can tell me anything, what do you need me to do?" he urged.

Mal ducked her head a little and mumbled, "Be my dom again."

Eric frowned slightly, "What?"

"Eric, can you just be my daddy again for a bit. I need to work through something. I can't do it alone. Ursula and Vic are right. I need to let go of the control aspect to really feel and you're the only one who can get me there."

"Okay," he replied nonchalantly.

"Okay?" Mal asked frowning at him, "That's it? No questions about why or more details. Just okay?"

"Yeah, just okay." Eric nodded.

"You gave this up. Why are you so suddenly…"

"Pam, for you I'd do anything. No questions asked." Eric watched her for a minute, "Lily is with Stefan on Thursdays?"

Mal nodded, "Yeah, and every other weekend."

"When's the next weekend?"

"The one coming up."

"What time does he pick her up?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, "7:30PM Friday night," she answered, "And she's back home Sunday night by 7:00PM."

Eric nodded, "Good. After she leaves, pack a weekend bag and come over to my place. I'll let you go by 5pm on Sunday so you're back and can do whatever you need to before your daughter gets home."

Mal took a sip of her tea, "Okay."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eric asked, "I know your friends think you need to and you may even think that, but, Pam, do you want to?"

She turned to look into his eyes and nodded once, "I do."

"Alright, Friday night. Get yourself into the right mindset. All the same rules will apply as they did back in the day, not just an abbreviated version like we've done every so often after we ended things."

"I got it," she replied, "Do you want to come see Lily? She'll still be awake."

"I'd love to see my goddaughter." He smiled at her, leaning over to kiss her cheek before slipping out of the booth and walking back to her place.


End file.
